A Tale of Blue Flowers: Itachis Redemption
by nixla
Summary: Maria's life had never gone according to plan, twisting like a roller coaster, its more of a circus ride. When she stumbles upon a mysterious man her life takes another dangerous turn. Can she help him? And could he help her? My mouth fell open and a quick, "Hey there." whimpered out. I accompanied the odd greeting with a forced smile and a meek wave. ItachixOC AU
1. And So The Angel Fell

**01**

 **And So The Angel Fell**

 **Healing Katniss - James Newton Howard**

* * *

He wished he wasn't half blind so that the last thing he saw wasn't Sasuke's terrified face, distorted through diseased blurs of black and gray.

He wished that he could hug Sasuke again, if only for a moment, but with his life nearing its end he settled on their familiar forehead tap. It wasn't enough, but it was all he was capable of. Itachi's body was feeble, weak. Blood loss made his world spin, unconsciousness slowly creeping in on the edges of his mind.

Itachi closed his hot eyes, then struggled them open again. This time he saw nothing.

"I'm sorry Sasuke... This is the last time."

Itachi was tired. His fingers fell from Sasuke's head, the world spun and then disappeared. He was faintly aware of his limp fall to the ground.

All he could do was wait for imminent death.

Blurry thoughts floated through his mind, only a few coherent. Would he be able to see his family again? Would he be able to be with them in a heaven? That one almost made him laugh. Bitterly, insanely. What an odd thought for a person like _him_ to have. There would be no heaven for such a monster. Hell was what awaited him.

* * *

My life could be summed up in one sentence. Things didn't go according to plan.

It seems that as soon as I get into an easy lull of peace something slams into me full force to knock me around. I know some people would love a life as "exciting" as mine, but honestly at 19 years old, all I want to do is settle down. Now, that's not something your average 19 year old would say, which hopefully shows just how exhausted I am with this life.

Even now, as I stand in this field of blue flowers, staring at the weirdo passed out in them, all I want is peace.

I had planned to have a nice walk. It was a beautiful day, and I had been so busy lately, I needed the fresh mountain air to clear my mind. But of course, life had a different idea.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, exasperated. I mean, why exactly would someone get so drunk that they pass out randomly in a field, in the middle of the evening? More then occasionally you would be able to find at least two drunkards passed out in random spots around our small town. But, this guy wasn't even an old man like the ones that you would usually find. Actually he really couldn't have been much older then me.

I bent to examine him further, shifting my weight forward and placing my hands on my knees. My eye's widened as I took in this gorgeous man. Black hair, athletic, and an odd expression on his face. No denying it, he was beautiful. But what exactly was that strange expression? Sadness?

His arm twitched and I jerked back, not realizing that I had been slowly inching forward towards him.

"Sas..." A mummer escaped his slightly parted lips. I froze, waiting to see if he would make any other movements. Sauce? Is that what he just said?

I relaxed when his lips closed and the strange expression returned to his face. A frown appeared on my own."What exactly do I do now?" I mumbled to myself.

I stood and looked around the field sheepishly, trying to find something that would explain this guys random appearance. Hopefully I could get a sense of which direction he came from. But, all I saw were my own footprints that had forced down the little blue flowers.

I knew the kind thing to do would be to take him back with me, after all it was supposed to rain tonight. I looked up to the sunset streaked sky, now quickly turning gray with clouds. Being out in the rain overnight wouldn't be good for him. Even though it was summer, the nights were cold, colder with rain. Even if he wasn't hurt it could still make him sick.

He didn't seem injured when I first looked at him, of course I'm no expert on those things. He could have knocked his head somehow and got a concussion. I glanced back down to the weirdo, feeling my lips purse into a thin line.

His breathing was normal, even though it was deep and slow. There was no blood, and the strange expression was gone now. I threw my head back and groaned. Just what I needed, another person to look after at home...

"Alright bud, lets get you up." I grumbled anyway, squatting down to put his arm around my neck. My eyes caught on his black painted finger nails. Weirdo.

He was a lot heavier then expected. I brought him up with a grunt, twitching in pain as something popped in my back. I dragged him a few feet and apologized to the flowers who were about to get torn and flattened.

I stumbled quite a few times as I dragged him back to the house, but thankfully the path from the field was all downhill. I would lie if I said I didn't consider just rolling him down like a log. But of course, I did no such thing.

Just as I felt the first rain drops fall to my hair, the cozy house came in view between some oak trees. Vines decorated the roof and walls, while a mixture of beautiful flowers sat at its bottom. It was old, but it was home. My favorite, the lavenders, were in full bloom signaling that summer was in its throws.

I stumbled onto the mossy stone pathway, pausing to shift the weirdo. He was starting to get _really_ heavy. Beads of sweat were already running down the back of my neck, and in between my boobs. That's the worst. Boob sweat.

I shuddered and continued on, making slow progress towards the old wooden back door.

After nearly twisting my ankles on an out of place rock, I finally reached it. But, I realized I was now faced with a new problem... how exactly I would get the door open while this guy was slung across me. I lifted my foot hesitantly, my legs shaking with the effort. Fumbling, I ungracefully kicked the door open, causing it to slam against the inside wall. A shocked cry rang through the house.

"Granny? Its just me, Maria!"

And the screaming began.

"Robber! Murderer! Rapist! Help, someone help!"

I could hear thrashing and thuds along with the panicked screeches. Panicking myself, I hurriedly propped the man against the wall sitting on the floor. Without kicking off my shoes I sprinted towards the sounds. Through the kitchen and into the living room, I saw Granny thrashing in her wheelchair, desperately trying to escape the perceived threat.

"Granny! I said it was me!" My voice was colder and more annoyed then I had meant it to be.

Her wild eyes darted up to me. I looked away.

"Elizabeth!" She shouted, "Hurry Elizabeth! There's a murderer in this house!"

"Granny, it was me, and I'm _Maria_." I said, trying to keep the annoyance far from my tone. She hadn't recognized me in days.

"Oh, Elizabeth," She continued as if she hadn't heard me. "Oh Elizabeth, I was so frightened." She held a shaking hand to her chest.

I found it was best to go along with whatever story her mind was conjuring up, so I ignored the mistaken identity. Instead, I looked to the TV and saw that the channel was changed to static.

"Granny, did you change the channel?" I questioned, looking around for the remote.

"Oh, there was a terrible thing on. That box makes no sense."

Granny grew up during the depression. She thought the television was a ridiculous thing, always drank her coffee black and still rationed her sugar. Her mind was stuck in the past. Completely normal, the doctor said.

However, she was only getting worse.

Her motor functions were on a steady decline, hence the wheelchair. I was her primary care giver now, even before we found out that she was ill I cared for her.

I rolled her thinning hair in small plastic pink curlers every night, and in the morning I removed them and brushed out her hair. I would pick out her outfits and do her makeup. On Saturdays we'd make the three hour trip into the town just to browse around the mall for hours, looking at nothing and everything, nibbling on food court pretzels. In the twilight hours once we arrived home, we liked to venture outside to watch the fireflies, sitting in comfortable silence.

My Granny used to be the light of my life, full of wisdom and love. But she was different now. I picked up the remote that had somehow fallen to the floor. That was just life, I guess.

I flicked absentmindedly through channels, subtly deciding on Wheel of Fortune. I glanced back to Granny, "Good?" I questioned.

She didn't answer, the 'box' had her entranced.

When I was first informed of my Granny's condition I visited a old age home, specifically made for Alzheimer patients. Heavy melancholy was etched into its walls, filled with the elderly unable to do the most mundane of tasks or piece together a simple sentence. Vacant eyes seemed to stare through me as they sat in their wheelchairs, defecating their pants.

I knew that my Granny's body would outlive her mind, but it didn't make it easier to go through. And as I said, she was only getting worse. You could see it in her eyes. Like now, as she gazed into the TV you could see that she wasn't completely there. Those eyes frightened me.

I put the remote back and silently left the room. Best to shake it off.

I had nearly forgotten about the weirdo, but was reminded when I rounded the corner of the kitchen. He was still in the same position, albeit slumped over just a bit more. His hair, long and straight, fell down over his shoulder, some strands covering his face. I smoothed down my own tangled mess, I was always envious of people with beautiful hair.

I knew I couldn't leave him in the hallway, but I wasn't too keen on bringing him into the living room to have Granny freak again. I glanced down the hallway at the stairs, feeling dread grow in my stomach and the aching of my already strained muscles grow. But I swallowed it, I had to get him up to a bedroom somehow. No matter how much it sucked. I looked back to him with disdain, but bent down. I slung his arm around my shoulder, the same way I had earlier, then started the agonizing journey.

" _Lift with your knees, not your back!"_ I paused for a moment. _"Yes, Daddy I know!"_

I frowned. Now wasn't the time for intrusive thoughts.

The journey up the stairs was long and draining, but I felt a wave of satisfaction when I finally reached the top. I threw my head back and gasped for air, steadying myself on the railing.

"Now... where to put you." I looked down the straight hallway. There was three options. My room, which was a definite no. Tim's old room didn't even have a bed anymore... which meant... My gaze locked on the door at the end of the hallway.

Dad's room? I shifted the weirdo on my back uncomfortably. It had mostly been cleared out, the only remaining things were a bed, a side table and dad's infamous old lamp. It would have to do.

His feet dragged along the floor, and I huffed in effort. It only took a few footsteps to reach the door. My hand rested on the handle. It had been a while. It probably smelled the same.

Quickly I pushed open the door. The room was dim, the first rain drops beginning to hit the windows. I inhaled. It did smell the same. Mom tried to wash this room clean, but the smell of old books was strong and wouldn't be killed easily. The corner of my lips tugged up into a smile.

I brought the dead weight over to the bed and laid him down with a grunt. I stood and stretched my arms overhead, taking a big breath. That was the most exercise I had in a while.

I swept some sweat from my forehead, moving my eyes back down to my guest. Should I just leave him here? I looked around the room. Hopefully he wouldn't be too worried when he woke up. I looked back down to him. He really was handsome. I rubbed my cheeks after feeling them heat up, I couldn't let that embarrassing habit pick up again.

I stole one last glance at the weirdo and left the room quickly to finish off the day.

The night time routine with Granny was the same as it had always been. Coax her gently into the main floors bathtub, wash her, roll her hair, dress her in her favorite pink nightgown and then put her to bed. Sometimes she liked the radio on to drown her thoughts, and other nights she didn't. Tonight was one of the other nights, so the house would be eerily quiet.

I hardly remembered getting myself ready for sleep. Exhaustion numbed my thoughts and slowed my movements. Today was a busy day, and my bed was now calling for me. I didn't ignore it. My feet moved on their own and led me to my sweet sweet bed, which I collapsed on. With no energy to even cover myself with my blanket I drifted off...

I awoke in the late night suddenly, jarringly.

In a dream I heard a loud crashing noise. But, why had I awoken? Was the noise carried from real life into my dream? Its strange for me to randomly wake up, I usually sleep through the night without any interruptions.

My mind flickered over to the stranger. Had he caused it?

I got out of bed, the cold floor sent a shock through my spine and I stood. It was a cold night and of course I hadn't stoked a fire in the wood stove downstairs. However, the uncomfortable temperature wasn't my main concern.

The hallway was dark, and shadows played in the corners of my eyesight. I tiptoed across the icy wooden floor, a certain uneasiness settling in my stomach. When I reached the door my hand rested on its door knob, waiting for something. My breath kept catching in my chest. My heartbeat was quick, and I couldn't keep my limbs from trembling. I was afraid. But of what?

Deep breath.

I willed my heart to stop pounding, the trembling subsided, and I pushed the door open slightly. Just enough to peak my head around.

The first thing I saw was the lamp broken on the floor. Its shattered glass scattered and glinting in the moonlight, reflecting patches of blue light on the wall. The noise did come from here. Which must mean...

My eyes moved steadily up to the bed.

Moonlight shone from behind him, a soft blue glow outlining his body; which was not lying down, but sitting against the wall. He turned slightly, unsteadily. His labored breathing filled the tense space between us. I started to tremble again. He reminded me of a fallen angel.

His eyes were already fixed to mine and I could not look away. Black, cold, empty. I was paralyzed.


	2. The Guest

**02**

 **The Guest**

 **Buttercup - James Howard Newton**

* * *

My father had always told me that to overcome your fears, you must face them.

Sound reasoning from my 6 year old perspective, as my father was surely the wisest man on the planet. I accepted it without thought or question. That was, until he placed my greatest fear directly in my lap. A frog. Of course I screamed, and cried. But he quieted and assured me that the frog wouldn't kill me. After much time spent panicking, I calmed and even pet him. Once.

My father showered me with compliments, and was so earnestly proud of me. He swept me up into his arms and told me, _"My dear, you will be such a strong women. Running from your fears is not how my daughter will live."_ He told me many wise things during my childhood, but this one always pressured me. It put a weight on my shoulders.

This weight was very noticeable now.

Although, I wasn't sure if I was paralyzed from the strangers eyes, or the crushing desire to not disappoint my father.

Which ever it was, I couldn't move. Standing in the doorway, I was locked in a silent but ferocious staring match.

His eyes were dark, oddly exotic and held no expression except for a certain chaotic intelligence. He was analyzing me. Was this man even human? He looked it, but everything about him screamed that there was something more.

He was holding himself up, arms shaking. Labored breathing filled the room as I racked my brain from something to say. Anything to say.

My mouth fell open and a quick, "Hey there." escaped. I accompanied the odd greeting with a forced smile, and a meek wave.

I held back the urge to hit myself. Hey there? _That's_ what I choose to say? Even worse, my voice quivered and squeaked when I had said it. The creepy smile and wave probably didn't help. If he wasn't confused before, he certainly was now.

* * *

Itachi was confused. Perplexed, as to what exactly this situation was.

When he woke it was through a daze of senses. Just like coming out of unconsciousness, he was foggy and lost. However, he had been able to notice the sensations of his surroundings. Warm, soft, cushioned. A flicker of confusion had passed through him.

He knew where he had died, on the cold ground in the midst of a beginning downpour. But, had he really died? Could this be the afterlife? Or maybe he had been saved? He wasn't sure.

By the time he was fully lucid he had already deducted that there were two other people in the house, non threatening. One directly to the right of him in a different room, sleeping. The other downstairs, also sleeping.

It was extremely important to gather information quickly when faced with a possible captive situation. However he felt no chains, or other restraints on him. Was it possible that he wasn't a captive? Or were they aware of his weakened state? His _very_ weakened state.

His bones felt as if they were rusted metal when he tried to move. But Itachi knew that he would have to move to collect more information, he had to be as prepared as possible. There was a window beside him that he just barely couldn't see out of. _Good._ He could map the outside of the area of his imprisonment.

He took his time rising, but not by his own accord. If he was at full strength he would have immediately and silently left.

He pulled himself up and against the wall, so he was sitting on the bed. He took this time to analyze himself. Any injuries? _No._ Chakra reserves? _Very, very low._

Even though he had no visible injuries he was extremely debilitated. He was aware of a rattling in his chest whenever he breathed, but that was normal for him. However, it was much more prominent now. Loud, wet, and raspy. He tried to suppress it, but sputtered a cough from the irritation. He silenced himself as best he could and listened. No movement from the person next to him.

He looked outside. Clouds were passing over the moon, light and darkness melding into one. It seemed he was in a forest. He needed to see clearer, map out chakra signals.

A searing burn crossed his eyes as he tried to activate his Sharingan. One hand flew to his face, the other reached out to find something to hold onto as the pain racked his body. It collided with something hard, sending it crashing to the floor. _Damn it._ The noise was incredibly loud, and it sounded as if something had shattered.

He drew his hand back to his side, ignoring its throbbing pain, and closed his hot eyes, listening.

Movement.

His eyes opened and concentrated on the door. One of the people were coming towards him.

The footsteps grew closer then stopped. The person hesitated just behind the door. Then, it creaked open.

Messy brown hair, and bunny pajamas.

She appeared from the darkness of the hallway and just stared. Itachi stared back. He tried to make himself seem threatening, or at least not as sick and feeble as he truly was.

They were locked in a staring match until her mouth fell open.

"Hey there." A toothy smile formed onto her face and her hand shook weakly, a wave perhaps?

 _Hey there?_ Itachi did not reply. Or, he couldn't reply. This situation was to strange, he was having a hard time understanding what exactly was going on. Her greeting replayed in his head. _Hey there._

"I... uh..." Her face grew red, "I found you in a field..."

"A field?" He repeated. She jumped at his voice.

"I thought you were drunk... passed out, so I brought you to my house..."

 _Drunk?_ He broke their intense eye contact to look out of the window. Just where was he? Who was this girl?

As if to answer his questions she stammered, "My names Maria, I'm sorry if I frightened you. It must be scary waking up in a strange place."

The more she talked the more questions arose. Itachi had many to ask. He contemplated pressing for more information, but it seemed she didn't recognize him from any bingo books. Good. He wanted to keep it that way. At least until he recovered.

She was shuffling her feet. "...and you are?"

"I don't remember."

It came simple to Itachi, as it made the most logical sense in this situation. He could feign amnesia, gather his strength, kill the girl if need be, and escape. All of the basic necessities; food, water and shelter, were readily available if he stayed here. He could also easily obtain information, since he could fake being clueless from the amnesia. With his current state and chakra depletion, he estimated it would take about three weeks to recover.

"What! You don't remember? Are you okay?" The girl, Maria, sounded very concerned. "We should get you to a hospital, you could have a concussion..."

"No." It was soft, but a demand. He couldn't risk his identity being uncovered while he was weak.

"No? But..." Her confusion was shown through every action. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, a subtle furrow in her brow. She was incredibly easy to read, and obviously not a ninja."But, you even look sick... your breathing..." Her train of speech trailed off, she looked at Itachi for an explanation.

"I don't remember who I am, they wouldn't be able to treat me in a hospital. I don't have any identification on myself."

Her brows furrowed even more. "I'm sure they'd make an exception, you're obviously sick!"

"They only area that would treat an unidentified person would be The Sound. And judging from the landscape, we're either in or close to, The Land of Fire."

"The _what?_ "

Itachi paused. What did she mean? Why had she said that with such disbelief? Had he said something wrong?

"We're in Canada? British Columbia to be exact..." There was an edge to her voice, a suspicion. "What the hell is the land of fire? It sounds like something out of a book."

Itachi paused before calmly replying,"Yes, Canada. Forgive me, I'm still slightly concussed." He made sure his voice was smooth, and not giving any hints to the fact that he was confused. He had never heard of Canada before, nor British Columbia. Even the names of things here were strange.

Maria scratched her head. "I suppose that makes sense." Her eyes found Iatchis, but she quickly looked away. "You gotta be hungry. Its almost five in the morning now... but I guess I could start breakfast."

Itachi bowed his head slightly in appreciation. "That would be lovely, thank you Ms. Maria."

"Oh god, please don't call me Ms."

Itachi nodded. An awkward silence found its way between them.

Her face turned red. "I guess you can follow me downstairs?" She turned slightly, her hand now resting on the doorknob.

"Yes, but I am weak so I will be slow."

Maria gave a quick acknowledging smile and leaned against the door. Itachi moved his legs over the side of the bed, trying to ignore his protesting muscles. He stood slowly, but became dizzy from the lack of blood flow to his head. Itachi faltered and grabbed the side tables ledge.

"Are you okay?" Maria stepped towards him but he rose his hand, signaling her to stop. "Woah, your hand!"

Itachi glimpsed at his hand. It was cut open and dark blood had coated it. He hadn't even realized. It must have happened when he hit the lamp.

"Hold up, I'm going to get a broom for the glass and something for your hand." With that Maria was gone and he had time to further reflect on the situation.

Was it possible she was purposefully trying to confuse him? Maybe. Itachi had never heard of British Columbia, nor Canada.

Even her name was alien to him. He repeated it to himself, rolling over the sound. _Maria_. It was pretty. She might have been attractive, to somebody else. Abnormally bushy eyebrows sat above her circular eyes, and her nose was small and round. Her thin lips seemed to be in a continuous grimace, except when she smiled.

He heard rushed footsteps approaching and straightened up on the bed. She appeared out of the darkness just as she had done before, except this time she brought objects. She clutched a broom and dust pan in her arm pit, in her hands was a box and she carried a towel in her mouth. Itachi watched her while she worked. She cleaned the glass slowly and cautiously, collecting the shards into the dust pan.

"I will help around the house to repay for the lamp."

Maria looked up from the floor, her eyes shone in the moonlight and Itachi's breath almost, almost, caught in his chest. Her eyes were the color of springtime, lush and green. A color Itachi had never seen before in someones eyes. His breath didn't falter for their beauty, but for the fact that he could actually see well enough to pick out their color.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I was about to throw the old thing away." She had looked away from him and her lips corner had twitched. A lie, Itachi determined. "And can you stop talking so formal? Its weird."

Weird? He was being polite. However, from the way she was speaking to him he assumed that it was strange in their culture. Whatever their culture exactly was.

She bandaged his hand rather poorly, but Itachi made no comment. There was a slow trip down the stairs where they would pause every few steps for Itachi to catch his breath. She didn't make any comments on his rattling gasps for air, which he was thankful for.

The kitchen was an odd sight for him to see. The architecture was vastly different from the usual tatami mats, and wooden stoves that he was used to. Still, he easily glided into an abnormally high chair at a counter.

"Tea?"

He nodded. She filled up a kettle and switched it on, then sat across from Itachi.

"So..." She dragged out the word, trying to elicit a response. "What were you doing in the middle of that field?"

"I have amnesia." Itachi reminded her, still surveying his surroundings, and taking in the clarity he hadn't experienced in years. He did catch her face turn red out of the corner of his eyes. She did that a lot.

"Right. That makes stuff complicated then..." She murmured, tracing something with her finger on the counter top. "Ya know, you kind of remind me of someone!"

Itachi froze.

"My younger brother likes this comic, and you remind me of one of the characters in it." Itachi caught her eye and looked for any signs of fear. If she knew who he was, she would betray it somehow. "God what was his name..." He kept watching.

"I don't remember right now, but you do look like him." Her fingers had stopped, and she had let her chin rest in her palm, gazing directly at him with scrutinizing eyes.

"But of course you're not him. Comic book characters aren't real, however cool that would be."

The kettles sudden scream echoed through the room.


	3. Of Showers and Books

**03**

 **Of Showers and Books**

 **Kayak For One - Hans Zimmer**

* * *

He was a weirdo. _Definitely_ a weirdo.

Who didn't know what Canada was? I could understand British Columbia, but Canada? I didn't think amnesia would take _that_ much memory from you. And he talked so weird, almost like he was from a different time.

However strange the situation was, I still had to take care of him. His refusal to even consider going to a hospital raised my suspicions, but I couldn't necessarily kick him out on the side of the street. I mean, I certainly could, but I don't think my morals would allow me.

All he does anyways is lie in bed and read. And when I say read, I mean _read._ There's an ever growing mountain of books on the side table, he'd occasionally ask for more and I'd have to dig through my fathers pile. It was annoying, but it kept him out of my hair. He could be doing worse things.

All that I really have to do is cook extra food, and occasionally bring him water. Whenever I entered the room, his nose would be buried in a book. He would politely thank me and I'd just leave his food on the end table. There was no conversation. While reading he would have a very determined look on his face, his focus was entirely on the books.

Five days passed since his appearance, and it had been less then exciting. Granny was the same as always, and the odd man hadn't said that much about her. Apart from the time they first met.

We were in the living room and I honestly thought she was going to have a stroke. _"Oh, what a handsome young man! Elizabeth, is he your_ _fiance_ _?"_ My face had heated and I quickly escorted him out of the room. I usually did go along with whatever she said, but that was a little to far.

He mentioned the name calling issue briefly, and I mumbled her illness. He left it there.

I couldn't deny it, Granny was right. He was handsome.

On day three he had enough strength to get a shower. I had heard a crashing noise and I, assuming he had fallen, ran into the bathroom like a bat out of hell. There he stood, thankfully with a towel wrapped around his waist, but still practically naked.

I honestly thought that bodies like his, much alike to a Calvin Klein model, were crafted in Photoshop. But no, there he stood in all his beauty, slicked back wet hair falling freely down his back and shoulders. As I slammed the door, screaming apologies, I was not only thinking of his perfectly crafted pecs, but the intricate trails of scars that twisted around him. They decorated his skin, some white and some red, and as I leaned against the door, heart racing, I wondered why he had so many.

Was this man dangerous? Was it truly safe to leave him in my house?

On the forth day I picked out a flier from the local newspaper. Karate lessons. With instructor John Smith. I doubted the legitimacy, after all, could someone named _John Smith_ be competent enough to run a dojo? But I needed them, even if they only gave me the slightest chance.

I may be paranoid, but something just wasn't sitting right in my stomach. If I woke up in the night with a knife to my neck, I'd feel much better knowing that I had a chance. Probably not the best chance, but it would settle my stomach at least.

My hand rested on the doorknob, a PB & J sandwich balancing in my other hand. I opened the door slowly, peaking my head around the corner.

"Hey, I have lunch."

The sight was the same as always, him laying on the bed, nose in a book. The pile had grown from the night stand to the floor.

He nodded and closed the book he held. I walked over to the bed, and instead of the normal routine of passing him the food and leaving, I sat on the edge. He watched me, probably wondering why the change.

I couldn't keep my hands from fiddling. "Today, um..." This was the first time I had talked to him since the infamous shower incident, so I was more then a little awkward. "Today I have to run some errands." He never took it easy on the eye contact, which I refused to meet. "And you know, I don't want to sound rude or untrustworthy...but do you think that you could,"

"I understand, I'll come with you."

Smooth but bitter, like coffee. I never quite got used to his voice, since he used it so little. His method of communication was usually through hand gestures.

"Thanks, we're going to leave in about a half hour."

It sounded like I had ended the conversation, but yet I found myself still seated on the bed, with absolutely no desire to move. I wanted so badly to ask about his scars, but I didn't have the nerve. How could I bring something like that up? Instead I sat and fiddled with my hands some more, while he watched. As what felt like minutes passed, I got lost in thinking of all the possibilities of the origins of his scars.

"Are you wondering about what you saw in the bathroom?" His sudden voice jerked me back into focus and I couldn't help my eyes from jumping to him.

"How did you know...?" I hadn't meant my voice to be so breathless, but it was almost like he reached into my head and pulled out my thoughts.

"You're very easy to read Maria."

"What?" I wasn't sure if this was meant to be an insult. "Not really..."

"I don't want you to think to much about it." He said, picking up the book he had laid down. He wanted me to leave, that was obvious.

"Well, I guess your past is your past..." I wasn't in the mood for a confrontation, especially since I knew so little about him. Who knows how he would react if he got angry. "I'll come let you know when we're leaving." I was met with a simple 'hn', and taking the hint, left hastily.

* * *

He hadn't meant for her to see, but that's what ended up happening. During a coughing fit he had knocked over a bottle of soap and, not a minute later, she had flung the door open, with a panic in her eyes. Of course, her face had been beet red once she saw him. It didn't bother Itachi too much, it wasn't the first time a girl had seen him without a shirt on. He admitted to himself he found her reaction pretty amusing.

He wasn't sure what to tell her when she obviously wanted to ask about them. If she pressed any further he could have made up a lie about being abused as a child, but some of the scars were still pink, raised, new. Thankfully she dropped the conversation and left the room with a slight wobble to her step. She was an odd one.

The book he had picked up felt heavier in his hands. The title burning into his eyes, demanding his attention. He had to be more careful. Considering now he had no idea where he was. Thankfully, she had never asked about why he was reading so ferociously. Of course it was to gather more information, but now he wasn't sure what he was going to do with what he knew now.

A different dimension? Possibly. An intricate genjutsu? Probably not. He was a master of genjutsu after all, even though he was still weak he would've been able to dis-spell it, or at least sense it. Unless it was of Madara's invention. But if it was his doing, why?

Itachi closed the book and laid it to the side. " _A Brief Introduction to the Worlds History"._

He sighed. As confusing as it was, he knew becoming panicked would not help in the slightest. He had discovered things of use to him, like that the reason his eye sight was fixed was because of the non-existence of ninjutsu in this realm.

It was as if his body had been re-set. He couldn't find any of his injuries that were chakra related, even the burns around his fingers from his training as a child. He still had his agile cat like reflexes, and as far as he knew his taijutsu skills were still in tact. There weren't any ninjas in this world, or at least ones with the skills back home. This world was totally different. He had been learning more, but it was slow going.

He found himself gazing out of the window deep in thought. His eyes drifted to an object of fascination. He had been analyzing it in front of their house for the past few days. It was large, and had four wheels. Possibly for transportation.

He noticed Maria wheeling her Grandmother towards it, sliding open a door, pushing her up a ramp, and finally closing the door. She looked back and caught Itachis eyes. Her hand waved, beckoning him that they were leaving.

Walking was easier for Itachi now. During the night when everyone was asleep he would do light exercises, to make sure his joints or muscles wouldn't seize up. Still, he took a while to get to the contraption.

When he arrived outside he hesitated slightly, he wasn't sure how the machine worked. He knew that his weak excuses of amnesia would probably not cover this. Maria noticed his hesitation and crooked her head slightly.

"Not like cars?" She said, a lightness in her voice.

So it was called a car. "I have no problem with them." He said smoothly. She sauntered around the front of it and opened her door.

"Hurry and get in then, I'm on some time restraints."

Itachi nodded and opened the door the same way she had, with a strange sliding motion. She wore some sort of strap across her chest, and as Itachi sat down he looked to his side to see a similar strap by his head.

"Oh, Elizabeth your fiance is joining us today? Are we going to the carnival?" Maria turned to her grand mother with a stern look, and Itachi silently thanked the old women for taking the attention off of him, so he could fumble with the strap.

"Granny! I'm _Maria,_ and hes not my fiance! He's a friend who's staying with us for a bit."

Maria's grandmother had some sort of degenerative brain disease, she had mentioned the name of it to him once. He noticed a decline in her state since he arrived, Maria had to escort her to the bathroom and feed her now. He glanced over to the flustered girl. The light in her eyes was dimmer today.

The car started with a roar, catching Itachi off guard for a moment. He reminded himself not to get side tracked, and treat this as a reconnaissance mission.

Through out the drive he took note of the cars mechanics, and how Maria controlled it. After about twenty minutes he was relatively confident in his understanding of how the car worked. They passed by many other cars on the road, Itachis previous assumption that they were very popular was correct.

As they pulled into a large lot with many cars, he couldn't help but imagine how much quicker it would have been on foot running, for him at least. They were driving at about 60 km/hr, and on foot Itachi could reach speeds of 80 km/hr with the help of chakra. The straps were un-clipped and soon the odd trio was outside the car, Maria fumbling with her car keys and bag.

"Okay Granny, I'm going to drop you off at the hospital, and we'll be back in... say three hours." Maria now swung her bag across herself and started pushing the wheelchair towards the hospital. Her grandmother placed a feeble hand on top of Maria's.

"But, darling, I have a nail appointment in a half hour!" Maria's grip slightly tightened on the wheelchair handles. "Don't you remember, I have a date with Thatcher in an hour!"

Itachi watched Maria as she bit her bottom lip, but then threw on a goofy smile. "Granny! Thatcher said he had to push back the time a bit, remember? He called you last night." Itachi didn't recall their phone ringing. She was lying.

"Oh..." Her grandmother sounded confused, "Oh yes, I remember..." She said slowly, removing her hand from Maria's.

The walk was relatively short, and within ten minutes Maria had dropped her grandmother off at the hospital and they were back in the car.

"Okay, so we're going to the mall and your going to get some clothes..." Maria gave Itachi a one over, "You cant keep wearing my dads old stuff." She muttered.

Itachi watched as she ruffled her hair and heaved a sigh.

"Why did you lie?" He asked, keeping his eyes on her.

Her eyes widened slightly and she glanced back to Itachi. "What? Lie?" She stammered, "To granny you mean?"

Itachi nodded.

Maria started to fiddle. She did that a lot when she was nervous. "For her, I think its easier to live in a sort of illusion..." Her eyes were losing their light again. "Its easier because she doesn't have to face reality."

A face appeared in Itachis mind. Sasuke.

"An illusion..." He murmured. "An illusion of reality." She never responded and Itachi began to think to himself.

This girl might not have been as simpleminded as she seemed.


	4. Her Clumsiness

**04**

 **Her Clumsiness**

 **Light My Fire - Hans Zimmer**

* * *

He never quite did well in situations like this.

The crowds were loud, ebbing and flowing, like cattle. It almost made him dizzy, he never quite saw so many people in one place at one time. He couldn't keep his eyes from scanning the crowd quickly, darting from face to face. Even on his missions back home in the busy towns it was never quite like this. Itachi was used to keeping his eyes peeled for suspicious people, always ready to run from a village's Anbu, or others. He had to admit he was finding it pretty difficult to just relax.

They both sat at a table, Itachi sipping on a drink that was far too fizzy and sweet for his liking, Maria counting the money in her wallet. She had her own drink that was already finished. Almost in awe at how quickly she had gulped it down, Itachi wondered how unhealthy they were. He glanced down at the bubbling darkness that filled his cup.

"Okay... I can give you $100, try to get a few shirts and maybe two pairs of pants." Maria said handing money to him. Itachi took it hesitantly.

"You wont be accompanying me?" He said, eyeing the foreign bills, then looking to the now red cheeked girl. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yeah, I have something to do actually... um..." Her nervous fiddling had started. "Well, anyways, meet back here in two hours!"

With that she disappeared into the crowd and Itachi was left alone. It was obvious she was hiding something. Itachi wondered for a moment on what it could be, but then tried to put it out of his mind. She simply gave him what seemed to be a lot of money, which was strange of itself. Had she begun to trust him? Itachi tried to put that out of his mind too. He had a mission to complete now, it was time to test his ability to blend in with the crowd of this new world.

* * *

Why had I done it? Well, I was nervous. And when I get nervous I do stupid, stupid things. Like giving strangers $100, hoping they wont make off with it. I justified it with the fact that he wouldn't be able to get very far with only that, but still I wasn't sure if I made a wise decision.

I paused in the hallway and sighed. I had plucked the flier clip-out from my bag and was holding it unsteadily in my hand. What was I doing?

" _Humming and hawing wont get me anywhere..."_

Relatively annoyed with my inability to commit to plans, I forced myself to walk again, and soon arrived at the entrance to the dojo. Nothing about it exactly stood out, and feeling underwhelmed I almost turned back. A pair of black eyes flashed through my mind. No way, cant turn back now. With a step of faith I pushed myself through the doors and hoped I wouldn't get hurt too bad.

* * *

The fabric was heavy, scratching his palms. Itachi eyed it scrutinizingly, trying his best to ignore the eager bouncing girl next to him.

"So, what do you think?" Her voice was bubbly, over excited. It almost gave him a headache, he was much to used to Maria's lower, smooth voice. He passed the pant back to the worker and shook his head. He needed something durable. Something that wouldn't be uncomfortable.

"Its not what I'm looking for."

"Alright, follow me and I'll bring you over to some other things!" She smiled and turned, beckoning Itachi to follow her.

It had been 33 minutes since him and Maria parted ways, and Itachi was almost done. Three shirts, black, grey and white. Two pairs of pants so far, a black dress pant and shorts. He had watched the crowds and observed that a lot of the men were wearing beige jeans, called khakis here, which were also relatively common back home. Here they were much heavier, not made for fighting, of course. He didn't necessarily want a pair, but he still had $25 left, which was enough for one more article of clothing.

The young lady showing him around was called Amanda, and she had just picked up another pair of jeans, holding them up for Itachi.

"These are our house brand, much lighter then the levi's." She said, a forced excitement in her tone. "Much more comfortable too."

Itachi eyed them, picking up a pant leg and rolling the material between his fingers.

"They're acceptable, I'll take a size 34." Pleased with her sale, Amanda bounded up to the cash and rang Itachi in.

Yet another thing Itachi was finding difficult was the sheer amount of technology this world held. It was incredible. He was completely out of his element. Even the cash registers here seemed years away from back home. Amanda's bright pink nails tapped the screen, a simple touch causing new window's to pop up. It was hard to get used to. He was thankful the money they had here was simple to use.

He now held three bags. Itachi wondered what he should do next, with still an hour and twenty minutes left. He stood outside the store, debating whether to go left or right. Surely, a little more surveying would do no harm. He had already gotten the hang of the basic culture, but he wanted to watch more people to further examine the polite way of interaction here. It seemed that his way of politeness was strange, since he had gotten some awkward responses from, in his mind, a well mannered way of speaking and acting.

Shuffling the bags slightly, he began to walk right, constantly watching. Always watching.

Suddenly, a beeping noise came from above, with a bored voice drawling, " _Would the companion of Maria Brownson please come to customer service..."_ Itachi paused and squinted. Maria? His Maria?

" _Once again, would the companion of Maria Brownson please come to customer service..."_

There would be no harm in seeing if it was her. Itachi quickly asked a walkerbyer the location of customer service, and then began to make his way towards it.

On his way he wondered why he was being summoned. Could she have gotten hurt? Was it something to do with the strange way she was acting earlier? He sighed. This girl was proving to be bothersome, and he had no time to play silly games. There were more pressing matters. He had to find a plan to get back home. He hoped it was nothing significant, since of course, he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

He neared a desk tucked against a wall with a sign hanging above it. _Customer Service._ An older women sat there, eyeing papers that were strewn across the desk. She continually clicked a pen, a scowl on her wrinkled face.

"Hello, I'm here to inquire about the announcement earlier. The one regarding Maria."

The lady flicked her eyes up to meet his briefly before looking back down to her papers. She pointed to a door behind the desk. "Shes in there."

Itachi bowed his head slightly in thanks, then hastily let himself in behind the desk and through the door.

He was met with an odd sight. Maria holding an ice pack to her nose, leaning her head back, groaning. There was a very blonde man, looking agitated, pacing around the room. He wore a white suit with a black belt. Another man who seemed to be dressed in some sort of medic uniform stood, going through a bag.

"What happened?" Itachi asked, moving to Maria's side.

"My fucking nose!" She growled, "Its broken, I know it!"

"Let me see." Itachi said, removing the ice pack.

He had seen many broken noses, and this was not one of them. Still, blood was crusted around it and a bruise was forming. He noticed her eyes were red and swollen, she had been crying no doubt. His eyes narrowed and he looked over towards the pacing man.

"How did this happen?"

The man paused to look angrily at Itachi but then resumed his pacing. "Its not my fault she couldn't do a simple forward roll!"

A forward roll? Itachi looked down to Maria again, to see her face had turned red.

"I'm not good at martial arts! I've learned that today!" Tears started to leak from her eyes, "This really hurts."

"Forgive me, but I'm still confused." Itachi said, trying to piece together what exactly had happened. The medic sighed and pulled out a wad of gauze from his bag.

"It seems Ms. Brownson here decided that she should attempt Karate," he passed the gauze to Maria who mumbled a thanks between quiet sniffs.

Itachi shook his head slightly, "But how did she injure her nose?" He tilted Maria's head back by her chin, ignoring her widened eyes. It had stopped bleeding at least.

The blonde stopped pacing and pointed a finger to Maria. "She tried to roll and slammed her face into the ground!" The man, who Itachi assumed was the instructor, was visibly getting more upset. "I've never seen anything like it! Then she has the audacity to blame me!"

"You _what?_ " Itachi asked, finding himself at a loss for words. How she had managed to do such damage with such a simple task was perplexing. This was something that the Leaf's five year old ninjas learned first, and mastered, within a week.

"Oh my god!" Maria yelled, recoiling from Itachis hand, "Can we just leave it! I want to go home!" She choked out a sob, then pulled the gauze over her nose and water filled eyes. "I'm not crying from the pain!" she stammered quickly, "You know when you hit your nose... it gives you this weird feeling...and it makes your eyes water..."

This was foolish, a game he had no time for. He picked up her bag from the floor and helped her down from the table she sat on. "We'll be taking our leave now, thank you for your help." Itachi said, with a slight bow to the medic.

"Wait a minute!" The instructor yelled, suddenly grabbing Itachis wrist.

With a sudden flick to quick to see, the hand was thrown off, and Itachis now dangerous gaze focused on the man. Tension abruptly filled the room.

"Yes?" Itachi asked smoothly.

Whatever the instructor was so fired up about must had been cooled by Itachis icy stare, as no words escaped his agape mouth.

"She never paid me..." He eventually murmured.

"Ah," Itachi held his hand out to Maria, who hurriedly placed some crumpled bills in his palm. He then extended the bills to the man. "This should be fine."

The man took them cautiously, their eyes never breaking contact. Itachi did not wait for him to respond as he grabbed Maria's hand and pulled her out of the room.

* * *

I couldn't look at him. There was no way that was happening. I followed his foot steps with my eyes sure, but there was _no way_ I could look at those eyes again.

When that stupid instructor grabbed his wrist I honestly thought he was going to get killed. The room filled with _blood lust._ Animalistic _blood lust._ I looked at that man and caught his eyes, only for a moment because of what I saw. Total blackness, a swallowing one. There was no warmth, it was as if I were staring into the eyes of a machine.

He was still pulling me. Through the halls, gracefully weaving through the crowd. I still couldn't look at him. I focused my eyes on his dirty shoes, ignoring the ice cold grip on my hand. My nose still stung, however not as much as my pride. Tears welled up in my burning eyes, so I shut them, refusing to be embarrassed any further.

He didn't stop until we were in front of the van. It was only then he let go of my hand and said in that smooth coffee voice, "What were you doing?"

He was calm. Eerily so. I was still shaking from that _moment_ earlier. Of course I didn't respond, how could I tell him I was training in a martial arts in case he decided to kill me one night? Instead I tried to pay attention to anything but him, the seagulls screaming overhead, the way the sun felt on my back, the fact that one of my shoe laces was undone.

"You're acting like a child."

He said it so matter-of-factly, and I believed it. I knew I was acting like a child, but how was I supposed to act?

None of what was happening was normal. Nothing. Not finding a stranger in a field, seeing so many scars on him, not having to throw away my life to watch after other people. I could feel tears swell in the corner of my eyes again.

"Maria..." He sounded much softer now, kinder. "I'm sorry I frightened you, but that man was dangerous. He was threatening me, and you." He said it slowly, as if explaining it to a child.

I glanced up with the intention of meeting his eyes, but my gaze dropped when a flutter in my stomach arose.

"I'm fine, lets just get Granny and go home-"

"Do not lie." He cut me off, but his voice was still soft. It seemed he could see right through me, I could hide nothing from him. "You're scared of me, aren't you Maria?"

Why did he have to say my name so much? It made me feel hot whenever he did, it rolled off of his tongue like butter. A slight accent I couldn't place, mixed with that dark chocolaty voice...

"I guess so," My voice sounded a bit stronger now, "but, how else should I feel? Am I wrong in being afraid?"

There was no response. Not that I minded. I didn't really want the answer, for fear of my worries being true. I fumbled with my keys, and muttered that he could throw his bags in the back seat. We left then, a silence hanging over both of our heads. He didn't try to talk and neither did I, but occasionally I would glance over to him. He was staring out the window, his chin resting on his knuckles. He seemed to be watching something very intently, an analyzing look. He was surely deep in thought. This intent gaze of his continued until we reached the hospital.

With the sun behind the clouds it had cooled, I couldn't help but shiver when I got out of the van. I glanced down to my hands seeing they still held a discreet tremble. I clenched my fists and took a deep breath. I had to stop acting so ridiculous, right now I had to focus on Granny.

I took a step forward, "Ready to g-!" A sudden tugging at my foot caused me to lose my balance and the ground came rushing towards my face. I shut my eyes, waiting for the inevitable impact of the concrete on my already maimed nose.

But it never came. Instead of the feeling of concrete on nose, I felt a hand wrap tightly around my upper arm, undoubtedly saving me.

How he got to my side so fast was a mystery, but I was so happy with the fact that my nose wasn't damaged any further I didn't question his inhuman speed.

Still, my awkwardness couldn't be held in, as I squeaked and twisted out of his grasp.

"Your shoe lace." He said, casting his eyes downward, looking at my shoes.

"Oh..." I held my hand to my fast beating heart, praying my face wasn't turning as red as I knew it surely was. "Oh!" I gasped and quickly knelt down, tying the undone lace that I stupidly ignored earlier. I straightened up and brushed off my pants, coughing slightly.

"You really are a child..."

A twang of anger lit my blood and my mind searched for a good, snarky remark. My eyes flew up to finally meet his, a confrontation I earlier had been dreading.

His lips held a small smirk, gentle yes, and barely there, but still a smirk. His eyes were closed, but he held a peaceful expression, like that of someone who had just finished laughing.

It was the most expression in his normally stoic face I had seen since I knew him, and it was a welcomed change. My anger dissipated and suddenly feeling very flustered, I turned and crossed my arms.

"Can you _please_ have some more respect for me!" He looked at me now, his expression still light. "I did save you, ya know!"

"And for that I will be eternally grateful."

I snorted at that response and started trudging towards the hospital, with the weirdo following closely, no doubt not trusting me to keep my balance.


	5. Maria's Nature

**05**

 **Maria's Nature**

 **Message from Home - Hans Zimmer**

* * *

Something you really don't want to happen in the hospital while waiting for a loved one; seeing a sorrowful looking doctor making a beeline for you with a clipboard. Usually, this means you're going to hear some pretty shitty news. Almost always, really.

"Maria, how are you doing?"

She was sweet of course, Dr. Martin always was. But right now I was more worried about my Granny then my own well being.

"Oh my! What happened to your nose?"

My hand unintentionally shot up to my face, while I let out a nervous laugh. "I tried to do some karate... _tried._ " She didn't respond, but smiled in a motherly way.

"I have some news about your Grandmother, would you like to go into a separate room? I cant imagine a waiting room to be very pleasant."

"Ah, yes lets do that..." I took a glance over to the weirdo, who was sitting next to me.

"I will wait here."

As I started to follow the doctor I could feel my stomach doing flips. I couldn't help thoughts from racing through my brain, none of them good. The hospital always made me nervous. The smell, the white walls, and the lonesome looking people, it all usually got to me after a while. I reminded myself to breathe, I had to be strong for Granny.

She led me to an office, her name etched on a metal plate just to the side of the door. Shelves lined the walls filled with obscurely named medical books. They were too neat, I wasn't convinced she had read half of them. She offered me a seat, a beautiful one, red leather and graciously cushioned. I sat, albeit cautiously, unable to keep myself from being on edge. She took her own seat behind a large desk, and started to flip through the pages of her clipboard. She brought her glasses down from where they sat on the top of her head and smiled grimly at me.

"Well, Maria, I know you are very aware of how ill she is."

I nodded, I took care of her every day, so of course I knew the extent of her sickness. "Yes, of course, but why this? Did something happen to her?"

Dr. Martin finally reached the page she was looking for, as she stopped her casual flipping and started to read. "Well," She pulled out a red pen and started to circle things, and jot things down. "It seems she has very elevated blood pressure, 140/90. Her cholesterol levels are high. This means that her chances of stroke are much higher," She looked up from her pages, a grim look on her face. "much, much higher."

"Ah..." I avoided her eyes and looked around the room some more. The walls were coated with yellow wallpaper, it was muddy, and patchy in some places. She continued on about medication plans that we could follow, but warned that they could also have a negative affect on her Alzheimers. I tried to focus on the conversation, but found that my concentration was muddy, like the wallpaper. Something seemed to be dragging me away from the harsh truths I was forced to confront.

"-aria? So what would you like to do?"

It was always my decision. For once I wanted to not be in charge, and let people make their own choices. I heard Dr. Martin sigh.

"Maria. Have you been going to the group therapy I recommended?"

I couldn't help my eyes snapping from their fixed spot on the wall to the concerned doctor. All of a sudden my focus was back. "I'm not crazy, I don't need Therapy."

Dr. Martin smiled. "Of course you aren't Maria, but this is a tough situation. It cant be easy all alone, and with what happened with your father, well, I'm worried with how you're dealing with all of this stress. I didn't see you at his funeral."

I scoffed. "I was sick that day, a stomach bug."

She started flipping again, more determined now. "Here is a waiver for Faren Hills. The home you visited before. I'd like you to give it some serious thought." I took the paper she extended to me and glanced over it. "If you sign this part-" She reached over her desk and pointed to a black box at the bottom of the page, "-you relinquish power over to them. They get to decide her medication, meal plan, anything really." I looked over the words, my eyes narrowing.

"That place is really expensive, isn't it?" I turned the paper around, searching for anything that could hint to its, more than likely, extravagant price.

Dr. Martin leaned back in her chair and folded her hands on the table. "That's where you're luck comes in." I glanced up, from the paper, mildly shocked. Luck? Who knew. "Your father had put money away for just this, he knew the risk of Alzheimers in the family. Also-" She pulled out another piece of paper from her clipboard, a letter it seemed. "-This is from your mother. She signed a check for you, she told me to do what you wanted with it. But I think she knew what you'd use it for." I grabbed the letter quicker then I meant.

My mother was a tornado of a women. Unruly black hair and burning green eyes scorched wherever she ventured. She was quick tempered and stubborn, awful traits for a doting mother but made for a successful business women. I hadn't heard from her in weeks, she had whisked herself and Tim away on a business trip to Russia, not that she stayed with me when she was home of course. She was much to busy and always said that the small house drove her mad.

"Ah-" My eyes caught on the hefty sum of money that she left, "This is... too much really..."

"She sounded awfully sad when she called me yesterday. I think she wants to hear from you."

If she wanted to hear from me she could have called me herself. I didn't say that to the doctor of course, in fear of making myself seem even crazier. Instead I hastily gave her back the check, but stuffed the homes waiver into my bag.

"Thank you Dr. Martin, please hold on to the money for me, I have to think more about the home."

She smiled and gathered up her clipboard, standing with me as I rose from the red chair. "Of course, take your time. I'm only a phone call away. I'll prescribe your Grandmother Plavix, make sure to read up on its effects, and please Maria," She had walked with me to the office door, and now placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Take care of yourself, the grieving process is difficult but it demands to be felt. If you avoid your pain-"

"Thank you again Dr. Martin."

I shrugged off her hand and started down the hallway. For some reason I had tears in my eyes.

* * *

The hospitals here were quite normal. They much resembled the ones back home, except much more technologically advanced. Everything here was much more advanced then back home. Everything but chakra. He raised his hand and stared at it. His chakra reserves were almost completely back to regular now, but he still couldn't tap into it. He sighed and lowered his hand again. He would have to study more once he got home.

He stopped himself quickly. He mustn't think of that house as home, and he mustn't think of that girl too much. He found it hard, surprisingly. She was smart, yet stupid. Strong, yet clumsy. He had almost laughed when she stupidly tripped up in her own feet. It brought back memories of the past, helping the clumsy Sasuke with his training, and him getting so flustered whenever he messed something up. It made him feel warm.

Itachi watched the hallway that she had disappeared into. He wondered if her grandmother had passed away, or had declined significantly since their time away. He hoped not, for he wasn't the best at comforting. He never had been and never really made an effort to change.

She appeared around a corner, walking faster then she normally would, and pushing her Grandmother in her wheelchair. Upon seeing him she waved quickly, a toothless smile on her face. Itachi rose then, waving back to the older women.

"Lets get out of here." Maria said once she stood beside Itachi.

And just as she said, they got out of there. He never questioned her rushed pace to the car, but instead made idle chit chat with her Grandmother, who wouldn't leave him alone.

"So then, Dylan, how is your job at the corner store going?"

"Its going wonderful." Itachi kept his answers short and sweet, not really wanting to start up a conversation with her.

He could see Maria glancing at him periodically from the corner of her eyes, trying to be stealthy. That was another thing he didn't get about her. She was the most obvious person he'd ever met. There was no questioning if she was lying or not, because of how easy she was to read. Whenever Itachi brought her lack of subtly up though, she acted as if she hadn't had a clue.

By the time they arrived back it was evening, and the sun was setting behind the mountains that sat beyond their house. They gathered their things and quickly entered, Maria muttering something about a mountain lion sighting she had heard on the news.

"Oh Elizabeth darling, I cant possibly eat dinner. I must go to bed right away." Maria looked down to her Grandmother who's feeble hand shook against her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Instantly Maria was on her knees in front of her, checking the pulse on her wrist and checking her temperature with the back of her hand. "You don't seem sick..."

"I'm just so exhausted, today was so long." You could hear the tiredness in her voice, which was shaking.

"Alright, I'll put you to bed I guess, then I'll make supper." Maria looked to Itachi then, "You can wait in the kitchen, unless you want to go read instead."

Itachi almost smirked. "Actually, I don't have any books left. I meant to tell you earlier."

Maria smacked her forehead and groaned. Her movements were always so animated, probably another reason she was so easy to read. "Damn it... I'll find you something else..." She took the handles to the wheelchair and started to push her Grandmother away. "I'll have to dig through Tim's old room I guess... Granny do you have any books?" Her voice trailed farther and farther away. Itachi placed his bags down and began to wander aimlessly around the house.

He hadn't explored it much, despite all his time in it. He was too absorbed in his readings to investigate the small house. The floors were wooden, glazed and dark. All around the house they were like this, the walls were also the same gray blue color. Potted plants laid everywhere, large windows giving them more then enough sunlight. He moved from the houses entrance to what he assumed was the living room. It was spacious, and mostly uncrowded. A TV was placed snugly against a wall, a small dull pink couch and chair sat in front.

Knickknacks were scattered around the room, most of them piled on top of a beautifully carved low cabinet. He ran his hand along its edge, stopping at a picture of a family. A small girl with a huge smile missing a front tooth stood, holding a bundle with a rosy cheeked baby. A mother and father stood behind, their hands locked, and their gaze focused not on the camera, but on the little girl. He picked up the picture, still gazing at it. It was nice. A happy family.

"Oh, that old thing?" Maria's voice came from behind him. Itachi turned and held up the picture.

"Is this your family?"

Maria didn't respond but moved closer. She took the picture from Itachis hands and stared into it. "It was."

"Do you mind me asking what happened?"

Maria looked up at him. Her spring time eyes caught the light, and Itachi realized just how exactly a magnificent color they were. "Why would you want to know something like that?" She roughly placed the picture back down and turned. "Its not that interesting."

Itachi didn't push the question, he could tell she wasn't too keen on telling him. He wondered in the first place why he asked.

"What would you like to eat?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

Maria hummed at this, then stalked out of the room. Itachi followed her into the kitchen, where he sat at the counter and she moved to the other side across from him. On the table sat a book that he couldn't see the cover of, but assumed was for him. Maria began taking things out of cupboards and the fridge, but soon stopped and sighed. "Ya know, I'm pretty exhausted too." She leaned against the counter and sighed some more, "Do you mind if we just have something quick?" She looked at Itachi with pleading eyes.

"Hn'" Itachi nodded, but only responded in this noise. However short a response, it still pleased her, as a smile formed on her face. It resembled the one from the picture.

"Awesome!" She rushed to put away the things she had taken out, then took out a cardboard box with 'Kraft Dinner' written on the front. She brought out a pot and filled it with water, placing it on the stove.

"I found you a book!" She turned then and grabbed the mysterious novel from the counter, holding it to her chest. "Its number 49 in the series, but I couldn't find any of the others. This was what I was talking about when I said you reminded me of one of the characters in it!" She held the book downwards so Itachi still couldn't see, and started flipping through the pages. "It was my brothers, he loved these so much." Itachi rested his chin on his hand and let his eyes wander around the room. He had no time for a mere comic book, he needed something to give him more information on his situation.

"Thank you Maria, but its really not what I'm looking for." Maria looked up from the book with a small 'huh'. With one quick glance back down she reluctantly placed the book behind her.

"I guess your right, comics are pretty juvenile."

Itachi nodded in agreement. He wanted something scientific, something to help him understand this world better. He needed a book that dealt with chakra. He knew it must exist in this world, for he still had his own reserves, but he still couldn't figure out how to use it. Maybe it went under a different name here, and there were other methods of tapping into it.

Itachi got lost in thought then, his mind swimming in theories and hypothesis, as he absentmindedly gazed out of the window to the side of him. Before he knew it, a bowl of oddly shaped yellow noodles were placed in front of him. This was 'Kraft Dinner'.

"Enjoy your meal!" Maria sat in front of him and started digging in to her own bowl. Itachi picked up his fork and tasted the food cautiously. It wasn't bad.

He didn't sleep well that night. Maria's Grandmother had her radio playing, and there was something unsettling about the drone of the strange music and fuzzy voices. Itachi laid very still in the bed, staring at the ceiling, wishing sleep would take him. After a while he got tired of waiting.

It was very late, or very early when he decided to get up. He would go downstairs to get a cup of tea, maybe sit outside for a while then try his luck with sleep again. Content with his plan, he rose from the bed and made his way downstairs, being careful to be silent, as to not wake the girls.

Their kettle was easy to work, thankfully. Itachi got his cup ready while he waited for the water to boil. He glanced around the room, looking for something to cure his boredom. As his eyes scanned the dark space something caught in the corner of his eye. The comic book.

It was the bright red title that had stole his attention, Naruto.


	6. The Truth

**06**

 **The Truth**

 **S.T.A.Y - Hans Zimmer**

* * *

Itachi didn't have any pictures left of him. He knew that would be too dangerous, so the last time he saw his best friend was years ago. Memories faded with time, and so did Shisuis face. Itachi could faintly remember lively curly dark brown hair, but that was it.

His fingers ran down the page in a stunned daze. In front of him was a picture of that long lost friend. _"Right..."_ Itachi thought, _"His eyes slanted up a bit, and his eye lashes were always so long... just like a girls."_ Memories came rushing back to him, subtle teasing of Shuisui's 'girly' lashes, and Shisui's teasing of Itachis 'femininely long' hair. He remembered how they used to sneak into movie theaters on the rare occasion they both didn't have a mission, just to sit upside down on the ceiling throwing popcorn at each other. Shisui made Itachis stress filled life bearable. He gave him a childhood that was so violently stolen.

Itachi re-read the book, and then re-read it some more. He must have been standing for at least an hour, continuously reading and re-reading.

The book must have been set in the future, after Itachis "death", and now Sasuke was worse then ever. Itachi never meant for him to go to Orochimaru in the first place, but he had always assumed eventually Sasuke would come to his senses, but now...

Itachi closed the book rather suddenly, a wave of nausea had hit him. He left behind a mess.

It took him a while to recuperate. He sat down at the counter and placed his head in his hands, trying to collect his thoughts and think this situation through.

He must be in another dimension. If not that, then he was dead and this was his journey to heaven. Itachi hoped it was the former, for he wasn't sure if he could be redeemed, or even wanted to be. At least if he was in some other dimension he could figure out a way to get home. Maybe.

Sleep did not grace the exhausted ninja that night. He laid wide awake in the room that seemed much to small now, unable to calm his mind. His thoughts raced with possibilities of the world, and how he would exactly solve this problem. Itachis problem solving skills were the best of the best, it was one of the main reasons he excelled in his ninja studies. But now, he mused, now he wasn't sure if this problem could be solved.

* * *

There was something going on with him. He ate his supper with such intense concentration I was worried he would break the fork he clutched in half. Even Granny could tell something was up. Those dark eyes were glazed over, a dark pool of thoughts. The more I watched his odd state, the more I realized that he had probably remembered something. Something that he had been hiding all day.

"Maria?" He asked, as I was washing the dishes, "I'd like to read more of those comic books."

That was one of the last things I had expected him to say. In shock, one of the bowls slipped from my hands and clattered back into the sink. "Ah shit-" I muttered, relieved that it hadn't broken, "There's none left actually, but you could read them on the computer. I think they're online." I didnt hear a response from him, but I did hear the grating of the chairs legs on the floor.

"Thank you, please tell me when you're ready to show me them."

With that he disappeared up the stairs. I watched him leave, mystified and confused. There was definitely something going on with the weirdo.

I rushed the dishes, and also rushed Granny through her night time routine. She mentioned the fact I hadn't curled her hair in a while, but my mind was elsewhere. I mumbled apologies to her, promises of 'maybe later' and 'tomorrow', but I vaguely wondered if I had meant it. I was getting sick of rolling her hair, bathing her, feeding her. Of course, when my mind went to these thoughts my stomach twisted with shame. She was my family, and my father had left me to watch after her. It was my duty.

The computer was dusty, old, and barely working. When I turned it on it sputtered strange noises and the screen flashed colors, I clutched the edges of the living rooms coffee table that I had set it on. For some reason I felt flutters of excitement in my stomach. Maybe it was because could actually have something to talk about with him, something substantial. Something that could give hints to who he was, his hobbies, his interests. He was still deep in the clutches of 'amnesia' it seemed, but, something still nagged me in the back of my mind. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but there was something up with his story of 'amnesia'.

Finally the screen came to life, and I hurried myself with the task of finding the comic online for him. I knew comic wasn't the right word for it, Tim would glare and correct me angrily whenever I mixed the two words up. "It's a _manga!_ Not a _comic!_ " He would yell, "God, get it right for once!". My mind swam with warm memories as I surfed the internet. Quicker and easier then I had expected a site came up, with pages upon pages of the manga. Excitement bubbled up into my stomach and I rushed to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey!" I cupped my hands around my mouth. "I got it! You can come down!"

He appeared from his room instantly, almost like he had been waiting the whole time, ready to move whenever I called for him. I noticed a strong look on his face, concentration, and something else. He was a hard person to read.

We sat down in the living room. I set up the computer on the small coffee table which laid in front of the couch. He sat on that old pink thing in front of the computer, while I sat on the floor to the side of it.

No movements were made. I glanced up at him expectedly, but he sat silent, staring blankly at the screen. "Uh, you okay?"

His eyes flicked down to me for a second but then returned to the screen. "How do you... control it?" There was a slight question to his voice. I sat dumbfounded at his feet, looking at the mouse then to his hand.

"The mouse..." I said slowly, confused, "You don't know how to work a computer?". There was something suspicious going on. Amnesia wouldn't take _this_ much memory from you. His hand tentatively reached for the mouse, moving it slightly.

"Yes, of course." He said, a little too quickly. I wouldn't have caught it if I wasn't paying careful attention to him. He seemed a bit on edge, and his gaze was focused intently on the screen. He clicked away, slowly and unsure, like he was trying to prove himself. I didn't mention it though, I wanted to continue with caution and try to undercover the mystery of his past and, maybe not forgotten memories.

I leaned in closer, my eyes moving from the screen to his face. I couldn't help a knot of excitement growing in my stomach, as I saw emotions come to his face.

"So what do you think, pretty cool ri-"

"Maria, I'm trying to concentrate."

I recoiled from the computer, taken back by his sudden and harsh tone.

"Hey, that's not fair, I'm trying to have a conversation here..." I said, tying to add a lightness to my voice.

"Please leave." It was meant to be the final word, he said it like he was a father scolding an annoying child.

"Listen, I know you may have some hang ups," A picture of his scars flashed through my mind, "but, the past is the past, I'm not going to judge you for it! Its kinda obvious you remember something..." I saw his eyes close, and his chest suddenly rise and fall deeply. "Anyways... you should just tell me, we'd get along much better..."

"I'm not trying to get along with you." He said, his eyes still shut but a slight hardness to the sides of his mouth. "I've told you. I have Amnesia. Now leave."

Trying to be nice wasn't getting me anywhere and I was reaching my breaking point. Telling me to leave the house that I took care of, was crossing the line, as well as continuing that stupid story. My feet pushed into the ground and I rose to stand. "Don't tell me to leave my own house. And I'm sick of that lie! Its messed up having a stranger _living in my house_ , that I know nothing about, I demand you to tell me about yourself!"

His eyes opened and flicked up to me. "Demand?"

I gulped, but continued my rant, unable to keep the nervousness out of my tone. "Yes, a demand! Now, speak!

He did not speak. He didn't even move. A cold stare had settled on his face. I could feel myself falter in my stance. My fists began to unclench and I broke the intense eye contact. I felt the adrenaline wearing off, no longer keeping my hands from shaking.

His eyes moved back to the screen that was taken over by a picture of a young dark haired boy with messy hair. "Prepare some tea."

Once we move into the kitchen I filled the kettle and began getting the tea cups ready, ignoring the thick atmosphere. The delicate china felt unusually heavy in my hands, and the box of tea bags louder then normal. After staring at the made up cups for what felt like an incredibly long time, I focused my gaze on the boiling kettle, to scared to look anywhere else in the room. Even though I was terrified I couldn't stop the twist of excitement and curiosity in my stomach. Finally, _finally_ , I was going to know something about him. My grip tightened on the counter when the kettle finally switched off.

We sat at the counter for an eternity, him causally sipping his tea, me tense and staring at my cup. My fingers uncontrollably fiddled in my lap, and my mouth filled with saw dust. I had all these questioned planned to ask him, but now I was freezing under his heavy presence. He set down his cup and I noticed that it was empty. My stomach lurched as I realized I was running out of time.

"Hey," I gulped down my nervousness, "You know whats weird?" I jabbed lightly, trying to lift the tense atmosphere. He looked up meeting me dead in the eyes, but stayed silent. "Um, I don't know your name," I stuttered getting a bit more flustered with the sudden eye contact, "You know, a name? Uh, like something to call you-"

"You may call me what you like."

Something fluttered in my chest and my gaze dropped back down on my full, and cold, tea cup. It wasn't what I meant exactly, I wanted to know his real name, not give him a pet name. A nervous, forced laugh found its way out of me, "It's funny," I said, almost too nervous to speak now, "I've been calling you... weirdo-" My eyes flicked back to him on that word, and I noticed he had cocked an eye brow slightly. "-and... you know... sorry that wasn't meant to be mean." The last words came out fast.

"Weirdo?" He questioned. But somewhere underneath the expressionless and smooth voice, I heard a mischievousness. "Maria, your face is very red. Are you sick?"

I couldn't tell if he was teasing me or what, but I jumped out of my seat, my hands now up to my face. He was right. It was hot to the touch, and was steadily growing hotter.

"Please-please excuse me!" I squeaked, taking off into the hallway.

* * *

He knew she wouldn't be a good interrogator. Interrogation rooms were the birth place of some of his scars, he knew the process inside and out, and almost all interrogators were the same. Cold, mean, and stubborn. She may have been stubborn, but lacked the other traits. It was the reason he decided to go along with her 'demand'.

After just five minutes of silence she had cracked, a nervous wreck. Itachi never had to deal with someone so blatantly disrespecting him and commanding him to do something, but he managed to handle the situation calmly. A small chuckle escaped him as he recalled Maria's terrified demeanor while she had commanded him to 'speak', how had she expected him to go along with it if she didn't even believe he would?

She obviously had no idea what she was doing. He did admit to himself that he found it... amusing. He had teased her a bit at the end, it was unnecessary, but there was something about the ease of making her blush that Itachi thought was... for lack of a better term, endearing. He once thought it was annoying, but now... _"Now what?"_ He wondered.

He brought his cup to the sink and returned to the computer. It was movable, he assumed. He much preferred privacy while reading the manga, so he wouldn't have to worry about his reactions. He picked it up quickly, also finding some scrap paper, and returned to his room, shutting the door and locking it. It was time to get down to business.

He stayed up well into the night, by the time he had finished deducting his theory it was about one in the morning. He shut the laptop, moving his notes to the bedside table.

He lingered on the side of the bed. He had to tap into his Chakra if he ever wanted to get out of here. After hours of pouring over sites and sites of information upon information, Itachi came to the conclusion that here 'Chi' was the same as 'Chakra'. Here though, it was much less used, often brushed aside as pseudo-science. Itachi knew the difference however. He had to begin meditating, just as he used to do back in training.

He needed Chakra to bring back his Sharingan, so that he could learn Kamui. Since Kamui was a dimension and time Jutsu, it wasn't to far of a stretch to assume he could get back using it. Once a user learned Kamui they set their dimension, usually a random space, but who's to say Itachi couldn't set his as back home? It was far fetched, but it was the only thing he could think of.

"Oh god!" A sudden scream echoed through the house, causing Itachis head to snap up, "Granny!" He raced down the stairs, and into the old women s room. Inside he saw Maria standing with her hands covering her mouth, and a pale wrinkled body lying on a bed.


	7. A Habit Of Avoidance

**07**

 **A Habit Of Avoidance**

 **Empty Place (Reprise) - Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross**

* * *

Maria didn't go to the funeral.

She had muttered 'stomach bug' groggily when Itachi reminded her, and went back to sleep, not even bothering turning to acknowledge him. She hadn't really moved for the past week, only getting up to use the bathroom and for scattered meals. Her mother and younger brother would be arriving in about an hour now, and she wasn't even out of bed yet.

Itachi knew what she was doing wasn't normal, but he also knew it wasn't his place to confront her about it. In that room where her Grandmother laid dead, Maria didn't cry. She stood unmoving with a glazed over face and mumbled, "I didn't roll her hair.".

It was some sort of avoidance issue, Itachi decided. As much as he didn't want to get involved with her personal affairs, it was aggravating him. If she didn't change he way of dealing with problems soon, it would ruin her mental health, and then he could be out of house. And food. He wouldn't know what to do then. But, Itachi did have a plan.

Whatever Maria's state was, it wasn't going to change that plan. He had made a schedule. Over the past two week of near constant meditation he had successfully tapped into his Chakra. His Sharingan was activated again, and now, he was working on his Kamui.

It would take him about another week, and then he would be gone. Hopefully, at least. He wasn't sure how the dimension problem would go, logically he could end up anywhere. He could end up in a different time line, or even a totally different world. He had to work on some paper seals. He wondered if he depicted some laws on them if it would help guide him towards the world he was reaching for. He wasn't sure, but it was really the only thing he could think of that would narrow down the options.

Now, he was relaxing. Such pro longed training and mental exhaustion was wearing on him. He found it hard to sleep at night, often plagued by dreams of bloodied bodies reaching for him, crying out his name in anger and vengeance. Sometimes he dreamed of Shisui, at the end of those dreams he watched himself pushing Shisui off that cliff, killing him. He wasn't sure what dream he preferred.

It was raining today. The water droplets fell like they simply couldn't think of anything better to do. There was a laziness about them, as if they could barely be bothered to conform to the will of gravity. When Itachi held his bare arm out of the log house's window the droplets splattered on his outstretched fingers. They were large and soft, not like the mean driving rain of back home at all. He tilted his fingers upwards and watched the remnants of the drops run downwards like tiny rivers. If this is the way rainy days are here he could get used to it fast; even the sound on the cedar roof was comforting.

With a half smile he retreated leaving the window open, that way he could hear the steady drumming while he turned age worn pages of long forgotten books by the fireplace. He set himself up on the old pink couch, with a blanket and a hot cup of tea ready. He had also found a pair of reading glasses, not too strong, and soothing on his tired eyes.

The book he was reading was Maria's fathers. Itachi had taken it upon himself to find more, after realizing that Maria could barely look after herself now, let alone him. He had kept the house clean for the past week, cooking, cleaning, and feeding the black stray cat that would occasionally wonder on to the property. Amidst all the chaos of his old life, this was a welcomed change. Itachi felt normal. But he knew that those comfortable feelings could not last, he had a duty. He would not break the promise he made to his father.

Suddenly, a cough set Itachis lungs on fire. He bent over the side of the couch, sputtering something wet into his palm. When the attack subsided Itachi looked at his hand saw a small splatter of blood.

* * *

I didn't really sleep much. I couldn't get out of bed, but I couldn't sleep.

Today it was raining. I could hear the slow heavy raindrops on my window, but I was too tired to rise and look out into the garden. On days like today I would usually open the windows, letting the fresh smell of the wet forest float through the house. If I didn't Granny would get cranky, complaining of the humidity. I rose up on the bed, sudden urgency coming to me. I had to open the windows.

The weirdo seemed shocked to see me alive. He had probably given up on me, seeing my depressed state for the past week.

I entered the living room room like a storm, ignoring him. All my focus was on those damn windows. One in the room where he was comfortably lounging was already opened, so I rushed to the next one, flinging it wide open. I expected a face full of water but there was no wind with the rain, just fat slow drops.

"Maria, what are you doing?"

"I had to open the windows," My voice caught in my throat unexpectedly. "Because Granny, she needs them open when it rains, so the house doesn't get mucky." There was a heaviness in my tone, one that I couldn't control.

"Ah," He continued to flip the pages of his book, the noise of the paper soothing. "Yes, the smell of rain is quite nice."

Somehow, his smooth voice soothed my panic stricken urgency. I took a deep breath, stepping back from the window. It _was_ nice. I turned, and when I laid my eyes on him my heart did a small leap. He was draped over the pink couch, a knitted blanket hanging loosely over his legs. A pair of brown glasses sat on his face, a steaming cup of tea on the floor beside him. It was as if my father was alive again. This one of his traditions, the pink couch, the book, and the crackling fire place. He had even found my fathers reading glasses.

He noticed my staring though, as he looked up at me, the glasses sliding down his nose a bit. His eyes were so dark it was like I was staring into an endless stretch of midnight sky. "Maria, are you going to greet your mother in your sleep wear?"

A small shriek escaped me as I remembered the visit mother had set up. She had flown home for the funeral, and was absolutely furious that I hadn't attended it. If she caught me like this, it would be the end for me. "Fuck, I'm so screwed!" I yelled, looking down at myself and only imagining what my hair was like.

As if to make matters worse, from the window came the crunching of gravel. A car was pulling into the driveway. "Shiiit!" I yelled again, peering out the window to see my mothers coal black Cadillac. "Please stall for me! Your name is Evan and you're my roommate!"

I didn't give him a chance to respond before I was bounding up the stairs.

My mother was not a patient women. She was a strong women, dedicated to her work, and she expected nothing less then perfection. I was sure my five minute shower and ten minute blow dry wouldn't be enough to satisfy her, but it was better then meeting her with greasy hair and last night dinner still stuck between my teeth.

In no less then twenty minutes I was racing back down the stairs, arriving into the kitchen where I heard laughing.

"So sorry Mom!" I quickly said, shining a grin her way. She was dressed in her Sunday best, beautiful jewels glinted in her ears and on her fingers, while a tastefully sophisticated black suit added contrast.

Mom gave me a one over, obviously not impressed by my faded jeans and plain white t-shirt, then slyly smiled back. "Your roommate is wonderful Maria, he served us tea when we came in. He is a great host, so so polite." She smiled looking over to 'Evan', who had a slight smug grin on behind the counter. "Were you in the shower?" She asked me, sipping her tea.

"Leave it Mom. Maria has had enough on her plate already. She doesn't need your snarkiness." The voice came from Tim, who was sitting down at the table with a bored look on his face.

"Tim, you're so grown up." I whispered, in awe. I hadn't seen him in person for about a year, and it seemed that puberty had hit him hard. He no longer had that squeaky young boy voice, and by the looks of it he was taller then me now. Mom did her signature click of the tongue and placed her tea cup back down on the table.

"Well, I suppose. I didn't see you at Grandma's funeral though."

And there it was. Of course, I had been expecting her to confront me with fewer people around. Also, not quite as soon as she did. I had been in her presence for less then a minute and she was already starting things. The suddenness of her statement forced my gaze to the floor and my fingers to begin twitching. "I had a stomach bug." It didn't sound convincing.

"The same bug that caused you to miss your fathers funeral too?"

I could feel my face heating up. I refused to look at her even though I could feel her eyes peering at me. The rain suddenly sounded louder on the windows.

"Hey, lets get out of here Evan." Tim whispered, rising from the table and shooting me an encouraging glance. I smiled quickly and met the weirdos eyes while he also left the room. My gaze dropped back down, waiting for Mother to start lecturing me. We stood for a moment, tense, until she let out a quiet sigh.

"This has been a problem you've had your entire life," She said slowly, starting to walk towards me. "You never deal with anything. You put off things that scare you, upset you, or give you stress..." She stopped before me, then reached out her hand and grabbed my own. "You can't do that anymore Maria. You have to face reality, or else you'll end up destroying yourself."

I felt tears begin to well in the corners of my eyes and a lump begin to form in my throat. She moved towards me.

I guess most mothers give hugs to their daughter when they cry and say something that would be enough to stop those tears. My mother does that too, but her words don't stop my tears because they console me, but because they are cold enough to freeze the wet tracks on my face. She's not a great mother, but I still don't find any reason to hate her. She might say hurtful things, and she might never be there when I need her, but that's just her. That's just who she is.

When the awkward embrace is over she pulls away mumbles about her now wet designer blazer. "Well," She said as she pulled out her buzzing phone, "It looks like I have some business I need to take care of. God, those idiots can't do anything with out me." She began furiously clicking on her phone and I stepped back.

I cleared my throat and hurriedly wiped the tears from my cheeks, "Do you think that maybe..." She looked up with a crooked eyebrow, "Maybe we can go watch a movie sometime? Or you and Tim can come over for dinner?"

"I'll have to check my schedule." It was a short reply, and before I had the chance to say anything else she was already leaving the room, shouting for Tim. I followed as I always have. We exchanged awkward goodbyes, and half-joke warnings about the cougar that was on the prowl.

Once the black Cadillac disappeared around the corner I collapsed onto the pink chair in the living room, running my hands through my hair and sighing.

"Your mother is an interesting women." The weirdo appeared from around the corner, the glasses on top of his head and mug of tea in his hands. I chuckled a bit in response.

"You have no idea..." I pinched the bridge of my nose, realizing now just how exhausted I was. "She seemed to like you though."

"Its not difficult to be a good host." He said, now moving to resume his position on the couch. He picked up the book he was reading again, flipping to the page he left off on. I glanced at the title, Lord of the Flies. It was my fathers favorite book. He moved the glasses back down from his head to his nose and his dark eyes began to move across the page.

"This is so creepy for me." I said, eyeing the mans relaxed position. He looked up to me briefly before returning to his book. "Those are my dads glasses ya know, and his favorite book."

"I can remove them if you wish."

I shook my head. It didn't bother me that much, and he looked pretty cute in glasses.

Suddenly a strange look crossed over his face briefly and I saw his eyes stop moving. He stared at the page without reading it. "Your father..." He laid the book down on his lap, "He had good taste in books. He must have been a good man."

I paused, memories began to shine through my muddy mind, giving me a headache. I didn't want to remember. "Yeah." I muttered, rising from the chair. I was afraid if he said more more memories would arise. Ones of sudden sickness, unfinished books, the smell of hospitals replacing the smell of home.

"Your mother was right." I looked to him and saw that he was watching me with that articulate gaze. "I overheard your conversation. You have an avoidance issue."

I felt a rush of blood to my face, but I wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. It was time to leave. This wasn't the kind of conversation I wanted to have with a stranger. I didn't say anything, but started to leave the room.

"It'll drive you mad."

My quick pace froze. Slowly I turned, and saw that he had also rose and was watching me intently. His stare was as uncomfortable as a corset and had the same effect on my breathing, constricted and shallow. There was something behind his eyes I couldn't quite place. Something wise and knowing, I had the feeling he knew what he was talking about. He began to walk towards me, but I didn't move.

"Pretending things don't exist or didn't happen," He stopped a few feet away from me, "It _will_ eventually turn you insane."

I looked away from his piercing black gaze and out the window. It was still raining. But now the seams of the house creaked as the wind roared and whistled. It had turned into a mean rain, one that stings your face if you were unlucky enough to be caught outside in it, one that leaves you drenched in seconds.

"I know..." I whispered, watching the flowers droop under the weight of the rain drops. "I know."


	8. Her Grieving Process

**08**

 **Her Grieving Process**

 **Reading About Spassky - James Newton Howard**

* * *

All around the house were pictures of Dad and Granny. I never noticed it before, but now it seemed they were everywhere I turned. Smiling, laughing, warm and happy. It was making me sick.

I took most of them down, and the weirdo had questioned me, but I ignored him. I had been ignoring him the past few days, ever since that conversation. But, it wasn't a conversation. Not really. More like him talking and me zoning out. What he said did get me thinking though, about myself and my faults.

Introspection is terrifying. Self-realization of your wrong doings and truly accepting them is one of the hardest things I think humans have to do. Still, once that seed of doubt is placed in your head, its hard to get rid of.

Especially now. Five AM and all I can do is lie in my bed, wet tears streaming down my face. It was one of those quiet cries. No sobbing, or any noise really. Guilt kept me awake, a nauseous feeling in the Pitt of my stomach that no amount of Gravol could cure. Re-occurring thoughts kept looping through my mind; I should've watched Granny more closely, I should've spent more time with her, I should've been in that room with Dad when he died, I should've gone to their funerals... I should've gone to their graves, I should go to their graves.

Almost like a zombie I found myself rising from the bed. It would take me maybe ten minutes to get their if I walked the trail behind the house. As I passed the long mirror I noticed that I hadn't changed out of my clothes from yesterday. Strangely, it didn't bother me. I normally was very hygienic, but now... I was just too tired.

I tried my best to be quiet while getting ready and leaving the house, but as I was opening the back door I felt eyes on my back.

"You do realize its 5 in the morning?"

I knew who it was so I didn't bother turning. I still had tears in my eyes and wet tracks on my face, so I didn't want him to think I was even more pathetic then what he already thought.

"I'm just... going for a walk." I was shit at lying, I realized that now. My voice was always unsteady, no matter how hard I tried to even it out.

"I told you once before, do not lie to me."

It was beautiful out. A heavy fog laid like a blanket on the mountain valleys, suffocating every tree at its base, swallowing every distant object and vanishing around every corner. It crept into the garden, swirling around the lavenders, twisting around the rose bushes. It moved carefully with the soft summers breeze. The barely visible mountains were silhouettes against an orange sky, the sun was still below the horizon, but its light set the sky on fire.

"Maria, I've put up with it for the past few days, but I don't take kindly to being ignored."

My grip on the doors handle loosened. A sudden chill brought by the breeze made me realize I wasn't wearing any shoes. As if my mind had been read, I heard a gentle thud and turned to see my pair of sneakers tossed at my feet. The weirdo put on his own shoes, then looked to me, as if to say I should too.

"Why are you awake?" It was a sudden question, and I realized soon after I had blurted it out that I probably had woken him up.

He straightened himself and stared at me, as if wondering if he should tell me the truth or not. "My mind..." He started slowly, "...has the capability of being very dark."

"You're afraid of your dreams?"

A sudden gust of wind blew through the open door, throwing his untied hair around to his back. His gaze drifted from my eyes to somewhere behind me.

"I suppose I am." He said quietly.

I noticed he looked tired. The stress lines on his face were deeper, and bags were sitting underneath his bleak eyes. As if I had seen something I shouldn't have, I tuned quickly.

"We should get going, if you're coming with me."

We walked through the misty forest in a comfortable silence, neither of us bothering to talk to one another. I assumed he didn't know where we were going, but it wouldn't be too far of a stretch to think he did. He seemed to know everything else about me, how my mind worked, my body language, what I was thinking. I don't know if it unsettled me or soothed me. There was something almost erotic about having your soul bare before someone, erotic and terrifying. More terrifying that I couldn't tell what he was thinking at all. He was too quiet, too guarded. It made me curious. I wanted to peel back those secretive layers and see who he really was, I wanted to know what give him those scars. Or did I?

The forest was ancient. The trees thick and old, roots that were twisted. It's canopy was so dense that you could only see the occasional streak of dawns sunlight that rarely touched the forest floor. The only sounds were the early morning bird calls and our soft footsteps. The path that we were walking wasn't tread much, it was overgrown and narrow. We soon passed the turn off that led to the blue field where I had found him, and turned onto another overgrown path. It took about another five minutes until we arrived out of the forest onto a path that was wider, more civilized. Benches and trash cans were dappled along its edges, wood chips crunched underneath our feet. The towering gates of the cemetery appeared out of the mist, and a raspy gasp behind me suddenly cut through the misty silence.

I turned to see him silently bent with a pained expression on his face, clutching his chest. He was struggling to breathe.

"What the hell, are you okay!" My care taker personality took over and soon I was by his side, ready to catch him if he fell. I reached out my hand, offering it too him. He glanced at it briefly, sweat making his black hair cling to his forehead.

"I... am fine."

"Sure you are..." I whispered, watching his head bow once again and sputter a wet cough.

He didn't take my hand, too proud I guessed. I lowered it back to my side, but still stood near him in case he became too weak and needed help. For a minute we stood until his breathing became normal and he straightened up.

"Forgive me, I seem to have a cold." He coughed, trying to make his exhausted voice seem normal.

"Like hell you do..." I whispered, but mostly to myself. I knew he wouldn't take my offers of help, so there would be no point in trying to push it on him, even though his coughs were worse then before, and looked as if they gave him a lot of pain.

"A graveyard?" He questioned between heavy breaths, looking at the black pointed gate behind me.

I turned and looked at it again, my stomach twisting. The sudden coughing had distracted me from my original plan, and now that I was face to face with death I wondered, did I really want to do this? My feet felt heavy on the wood chip path and my hands ran cold. The gates seemed much higher then the last time I had been there. When was the last time? I think I was around fourteen. As if in a trance now I walked toward the gates, faintly aware of the crunch of wood chips behind me.

The gate was heavy and rusted, it creaked when I pushed it open, sending its call throughout the neat graves. Row upon row of white concrete tombstones all rose from manicured grass. Each one was perfect, polished and exactly the same as all of the others, except the name it bore. They were lined up perfectly with those in front and behind, a city block for the dead. Dad would have hated this place. Dad who loved everything eccentric and unique, obscure music and old poets; Dad who loved to be impulsive and could never be still a moment; Dad who was drawn to rhododendrons and roses over concrete and technology. He was the reason our garden was so vibrant. Memories of him in the early summer hours digging in the dirt came too me, and suddenly I needed to leave. There were no rhododendrons here. I didn't realize I was backing away until I felt a hand on my back, keeping me from moving any further.

"You're doing well." It was soft and soothing and gave me courage. I found myself walking slowly around each grave, already knowing where to go. I hadn't been here in years but my mind hadn't forgotten.

Beside Dad laid Granny, both graves identical except for the name. Fresh flowers were at the foot of each, and suddenly a wave of embarrassment washed over me. Should I have brought flowers too? It was too late now, but it felt almost rude going to a grave without some kind of offering. The flowers would only end up dying though, and I knew that Dad wouldn't have wanted that.

"What... do you do at a grave?" My voice was thick and I passed my tongue over my lips.

"You grieve."

His response was simple, but at the same time it wasn't. I didn't know how to grieve, I never really let myself. Maybe it was too painful. The two most influential people in my life lay at my feet, dead and decaying.

Granny always knew more than she let on, but unlike mother she never said "I told you so," or tried to belittle the intensity of my feelings. I guess she could see me more clearly as a person rather than a problem creating dependent. She always understood the significance of things, why hurtful comments hurt and why slights from other teens could wound so much. She was that listening ear, the one who would wrap me in her love just with her soft face and kind words.

Dad was one of those fun parents who spun you around by your arms until you were dizzy. He built me and Tim a go-cart and danced with me to rock 'n' roll. Every ballet recital he was in the front row, regardless of who's view he blocked. He spent eighteen years filling a college fund so that I could have an education at any university I chose, but he never told me what to study. On nice days he would take me into the mountains, whispering stories of water nymphs and sprites. He was always so full of laughter... but now...

A choked sob escaped, causing me to cover my mouth. I was crying again?

I had always been so self-conscious when I cried, but now I couldn't stop. I knew the black eyed man was watching me, but still the tears rolled down my cheeks. I sobbed into my hands and the tears dripped between my fingers, raining down onto the perfect green grass. My breathing was uncontrollable, ragged, gasping and the strength left my legs. I sank to my knees at the tiny graves, not caring about the moist grass that was wetting my jeans. I sobbed until no more tears came.

This was how you grieve?

* * *

He'd never seen Maria sit like that, so deflated. Her loose shoulders shook, her head hanging low, and now she was making no attempt to conceal or even wipe away her own tears. Aside from her reddened face she was so grey looking and her hair was as disheveled as the park under fall leaves. He'd seen others cry like that and in every case it was a transition from a person with hope to one without. It was how his team mates parents cried when they lost their son; it was how his Uncle cried the day his wife passed. It's a kind of crying that shows the child underneath, that the hurt has cut right back through the protective layers acquired in maturity. But, it was a good cry. It pushed you through the grief, and was almost a way to purge all of the terrible feelings you have when a loved one dies. Itachi remembered the last time he had cried, when he had killed Mother and Father. But since then, not a single tear had escaped him.

The sun had risen above the far away mountains and Itachi assumed it was now nearing noon. They had been in the cemetery a while now, but Itachi always was a very patient man, and he knew that this 'purge' of emotions was necessary for Maria to act normal again. He had only come with her to scout a spot for his near approaching dimensional travel, since he needed a big spot for all of the seals he would be using. He didn't think she was going to a cemetery.

Maria looked to the sun and shielded her eyes. Itachi heard her sigh and watched as she scrubbed the dried tear stains off her face.

"That actually felt kinda good." A small, tired smile spread across her lips and she looked back to Itachi, "Thank you, for not... well, for not saying anything."

"Hn'."

They left the cemetery, Maria saying something about a near ice cream stall and park they could visit. Not that Itachi wanted to, it was starting to feel much too like a date, but he doubted Maria would let him go back by himself. And also, Itachi was beginning to form a strange sort of protection over her. It was hard not too, she was just so weak and pathetic, she wouldn't be able to survive on her own.

It was also nice to be treated... normal. In his old life he was a monster, and was justifiably treated as one. He would spend his days killing for money, sleeping in spurts, and living off soldier pills. To be able to walk along a path on a beautiful summers day, not worrying about being ambushed by ninjas was a different feeling. A welcomed one.

The path they walked on led them to a park, a wide area that could fit about five small houses. The mist had vanished now, and the green grass stood dewy and vibrant. There were benches for people to sit in every corner and jogging tracks were all around the edges of the park. The west corner had some swings on which a few children swung wildly, laughing. Flower hedges and bushes grew all around, making the park look more pleasant and attractive. Maria threw up her finger in excitement, pointing to a small stall with a sign that read "Ice Cream". Like a child herself, she ran over, yelling for Itachi to follow.

Maria got Red Raspberry with sprinkles and caramel sauce, while Itachi settled on plain vanilla. His ice cream was heavily lopsided, and he had to hold his hand at an angle to keep the scoop from falling to the ground. The bench that they choose to sit on was old, weathered by the elements. It had come to resemble driftwood, the bright tones of its once fresh state had become a somber brown, but beautiful. The old cedar was bright under the sun and dew beaded on its gouged surface. Maria wiped at the fogs rain with her hand, spreading the water into a smear rather than removing it. Itachi managed to keep his eyes from rolling and spread his sweater over the bench, allowing them a warm and dry place to sit.

After a few minutes of eating and silence Maria lowered her cone. "Thanks again." She said.

Itachi briefly glanced down at the brunette, but returned his gaze to the group of three boys that had gathered at the far corner of the park. He didn't want her to thank him, he didn't really do anything to warrant it.

"Hey, if you ever have nightmares... just let me know." Itachi closed his eyes in annoyance, this is why he had hesitated to tell her that. He didn't want to talk about it, and it was none of her business. "We could... do something to get your mind off it!" His eyes opened and flicked down to the smiling girl.

"We could do something about it? What do you have in mind Maria?"

That was all he needed to say, her face had turned as red as the ice cream she was holding. "Oh my god!" She choked, almost dropping the cone, "No! That's not what I meant!" Itachi held back a smirk, "I would never do something like that! Oh god, I didn't mean that in a rude way, I would totally do you, but... I mean, well, I don't even know your name, and plus..." Her head dropped a bit and her face got even redder, "I'm just going to stop talking."

She would 'do' him? He observed the blushing girl more intently. She was shorter than average and certainly larger than a catwalk model, but in her ordinariness she was stunning. It was something in her fern green eyes. Whenever she turned her head they caught the light and played tricks with anything and everything that screamed 'spring.' When she finally lifted her red face up and back into the sunlight, emerald shifted into the color of deep ocean shimmering in the moonlight.

"What... are those kids over there doing?" She muttered, the redness leaving her cheeks.

Itachi tore his eyes away from her back to the group of boys that now seemed to be throwing things, and laughing maniacally. A few animal like howls came from the same spot the boys were. "We should go check it out, it doesn't look good." Maria said, rising from the bench and discarding her half finished ice cream in the trash. Itachi opened his mouth to stop her, but before he could say anything she was briskly walking across the field, directly towards the boys. He rose and threw his own ice cream away, following a few steps behind her.

When they neared them Maria stopped, her gaze turning cold. Itachi looked to where she had directed her stare, and saw a cat buried in the sand, only its head visible. It was the stray black cat that Itachi had fed a few times. The group of three boys where throwing rocks at it, cheering each other on and booing when someone missed.

"This is horrible..." Maria whispered, her hand rising to her mouth. "Let's go, I don't want to watch this." She turned to leave but stopped when Itachi walked past her towards the disgusting scene. He moved in front of the cat, staring at the boys who looked shocked that someone had stepped in.

"Whats with him?" One of them laughed to the others. Itachi ignored them and bent down, picking up the cat and letting it run free.

"It's just a game!" One yelled, "No one asked you to butt in!"

"Animals are not toys. They are alive, just like you."

To this the boys began to laugh again. "Corny!" One yelled, "Ya gotta be kidding me!" Another one joined in. Itachi rose from the ground, and walked back towards Maria, who had a light blush across her face and was watching him wide eyed. He wasn't about to get into a fight with pre-teens.

He heard some snickering behind him, "Watch out!" Maria yelled. The boys had decided to focus their rock throwing "game" on Itachi, but without turning the Nin had caught all three rocks they hurled at him in one hand behind his back. He turned then to see the shocked expression on each of the boys faces, and watched them drop the other rocks they were preparing to throw.

"Lets go." He said, turning back to Maria and walking past her.

"O-okay!" She stammered, quickly running after him.


	9. His Illness

**09**

 **His Illness**

* * *

Part I

At Risk - Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross

It was another sleepless night.

But, not because of guilt this time, oh no. This time it was that familiar twist in your stomach. That twist every girl and guy gets at some point during life. Damn it. I had a crush.

It had been years, my first and only boyfriend in high school had been my first crush, but even that couldn't hold a flame to the amount of smitten' I was doing over the mysterious man. I tossed and turned in bed, staring wildly at the ceiling. I said I would _do him._ A hot wave of embarrassment struck me and I threw the covers over my head.

"Don't think about it." I commanded myself, "Don't think about it!"

Despite my desperate pleas to calm myself down, I just couldn't stop imagining those strong hands grabbing my waist, pushing me against a wall...

"Don't think about it!"

It wasn't just his astonishing good looks that had me in thralls, but something about his personality. He saved a damn kitten. A kitten. And the way he effortlessly caught the rocks, hell, I hadn't even seen them flying through the air. My stomach twisted, I was smitten' _hard._

"Not good." I whispered to myself, rising from the bed. "Not good."

I needed a cold shower. I needed to calm down. How could I face him in the morning, acting like the fool I was right now? When I entered the bathroom I stood in front of the mirror and slapped my cheeks with both hands, trying to cool them down and get the blush off.

"Calm down Maria. He's gorgeous yes, and tall... dark... mysterious..."

Oh _god._ I had fallen for a cliche. A complete, utterly common, cliche. I grabbed the edges of the sink and peered into my glossy eyes. I couldn't have a crush on him. He was a total stranger. A possibly dangerous stranger. Just because he saved a kitten didn't mean that there wasn't something more going on. And there definitely was.

The shower was freezing, but it distracted my thoughts from the stupid schoolgirl crush. I dipped my head in and out of the freezing stream, the blush washing off my face. I sighed. This was getting way to problematic.

* * *

Itachi was very attentive. Nothing got by him, especially not the tossing girl in the room next to his. She must not have realized how loud she was being, since he could hear every word she was saying.

"Calm down Maria..." His ears perked up, catching the muffled words, "...gorgeous, tall... mysterious..."

She couldn't have been talking about him, could she? It wasn't too far of a stretch, the way she had looked at him when he saved the cat was the stare of a girl with a crush. And of course, her admitting of wanting to have sex with him. He sighed. This would be a problem. He had no time for childish games like this. He was tying up some loose ends for the plan, and after many careful calculations, he was almost done.

Itachi realized yesterday that he had been procrastinating. He was constantly planning, preparing, considering all of the possibilities. There would always be more possibilities, more things to study or test. This realization of Maria's crush on him had been the burning of a bridge. He couldn't let her feelings get too advanced, he had to make the get-away smooth and clean. He had too move forward.

It was time to do it. He flexed his hand under the bed sheet cover. He'd go out next week – no. No more delays. This weekend, he would be ready.

Itachi's mind was so busy with his plan that he almost didn't notice a fire beginning to burn in his lungs. Before he could stop himself he began to cough. The cough sounded loose and wet, like thick phlegm mucus was sliding up and down his throat with each violent expulsion of air. But, Itachi knew better then to think it was phlegm, it was blood.

He was having another attack, and this one was far more violent.

At the end of each cough it had that whistling sound you get when the airways are closing up. They were coming thick and fast now and he was struggling to get enough air. He doubled over the edge of the bed, spewing a thick mouthful of blood over the hardwood. He clutched his pained chest and tried to suppress his violent coughing, but nothing worked.

The coughing didn't subside like it normally did after a minute or two, and now Itachi could feel his throat being torn. He was faintly aware of his door being swung open and a wet haired Maria racing to his side. She stepped in the blood, looking down at her now sticky foot, and a sudden calm but dangerous look overcame her face. Without a word she slung Itachi's, who was still retching, arm around her shoulder and began to drag him out of the room. In a moment they were in the car, and Maria was speeding out of the drive way, ignoring the screeching of her tires.

"Why didn't you tell me!" She yelled, buckling herself and Itachi in with one hand, the other clamped onto the wheel, "You _idiot!_ Why the hell didn't you tell me you were so sick!"

Itachi held his chest, struggling to breath and now finding the edges of his vision going blurry with oxygen deprivation. He sputtered another thick cough, blood landing on the dash of the car. Maria slammed harder on the gas pedal, accelerating dangerously.

"Too... fast..." Itachi gasped, trying to fight of the impending unconsciousness.

"Hell no!" Maria yelled, her gaze focusing on the road, trees whizzing by them, "I'm not letting you die here!"

It was the last thing Itachi heard before his head lulled down and he was greeted with familiar darkness.

Part II

Just Like You - Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross

The first thing Itachi saw when he awoke was Maria sitting on a chair by his bed, leaned over and sleeping near his feet. He groggily looked down at his tender arms, an IV had been placed in his left and he had pricks on his right, needle injections. He was in a hospital. The floor was slate grey and the walls dove. Above, the ceiling was made from those polystyrene squares laid on a grid-like frame. The light was too bright for Itachi's eyes after the darkening gloom of unconsciousness, so his eyes fell back to the sleeping form of Maria. Her hair was damp and frizzy, and she had smears of blood over her clothes. His blood. She had dragged him to the hospital, disregarding her own life with her reckless driving, and had basically saved him.

Itachi didn't know how to feel. He had never been saved so drastically before. He watched her slow breathing and peaceful form, contemplating exactly _why_ she went to such extreme measures to save him. He knew she had feelings for him, but she didn't even know him, and he wasn't even reciprocating those feelings. It wasn't like he would go noticed in this world, and it would be far easier on her to just let him die.

"Ah, you're awake sir?" A nurse appeared in the door way, holding a clipboard. "How do you feel?" She walked into the room, checking the machines that were attached to him.

"Alright, I suppose." He was caught off guard by his raspy voice, no doubt injured by the coughing fit. "Could you tell me whats going on?"

"Of course," She said, scribbling down notes on her board, "This young lady dragged you in bloody and unconscious, you've been out about seven hours. It's Tuesday morning, 6 AM. We've ran some tests, and the results will come back shortly, the doctor will be in soon to explain everything and go over whatever is found."

Itachi nodded in thanks and the nurse left the room, after checking his throat and listening to his lungs.

Maria saved him. _Maria had saved him._

Him, a total stranger, who wasn't worth saving. He who killed his entire family and whose karma was finally catching up to him. He was ready to die by the grip of that mysterious disease. But now, he might be cured. Their technology was much more advanced, and in turn, their medicine. Was this his second chance? Was this his redemption?

As if his thinking had roused her, green eyes fluttered open, then became wide as saucers when she saw that Itachi was awake.

"Oh my god, you're okay..." She whispered, rising from the bed, sitting back stunned in the chair. Suddenly she jumped up from the chair, redness creeping in on her cheeks, "Do you need anything? Food? Water?" She talked fast, her voice rising.

"No, I'm fine-"

"Want me to turn the TV on? I could grab a bored game even, or how about a card game?-"

"Maria, your company is enough. Sit down and stop yelling."

Her face was swallowed by redness and she fell back down into her seat, twiddling her thumbs. For a while they sat in peace, and a few times Maria had opened her mouth to say something, but every time would awkwardly shut it again. Itachi laid in the curtained cubical examining the polystyrene tiled ceiling while they were both quite. There was nothing else to look at. He could hear moans from an adjacent bed and that at least made him glad for the curtains, it meant he didn't have to engage with whoever it was, to show any sympathy he didn't feel.

"I heard you earlier." Itachi said quietly, still keeping his gaze to the ceiling, "It would be best if you don't encourage those feelings."

For the second time Maria shot up from her chair, her face, yet again, turning a brilliant crimson.

"If I do anything that makes you believe I reciprocate those feelings please let me know, and I will stop."

He knew it would probably be best if he shut down her feelings fast, and now. He didn't need a love struck teenager following him around like a puppy, she was enough to take care of as it was already.

"I'm... gonna go get some juice..."

It wasn't the reply he was expecting, but it was good enough. He didn't watch her leave. Now he was alone, except for the other patients also in his room. He was slightly aggravated that he didn't have a private room, the only thing separating him and the other patients was a thin, grossly colored green curtain. Itachi sighed, he wished he could be alone, he could have worked on some more seals, to make sure everything was perfect.

"Love... trouble?" A tired voice came from next to him, muffled slightly by the curtain and possibly an oxygen mask.

Itachi didn't respond to his nosy neighbor, he kept his gave firm on the ceiling.

"That girl... she hasn't left your side... since you came in..." His talking was slow, and he took thick breaths between some words, "You... can't fool me... kid..."

"I never asked her to stay. That was entirely her choice."

Now his neighbor choked out a wet laugh, which turned into a cough, "...Right..."

Itachi looked down at his arm, was it possible to take out the IV now and leave? He had a mission, he couldn't let this stupid illness get in the way. The illness, or Maria. He had to get back to save Sasuke. His hand touched his tender arm, and he contemplated for a while to just take it out. But, he knew that was stupid. He lowered back down his arms and regained his stare at the ceiling.

Itachi was just beginning to wonder when Maria would get back when another person appeared in the doorway. He assumed this person wasn't a nurse though, since she wore a long white lab jacket. This doctor had the posture of a soldier. While she walked towards him Itachi took note that every action she took was precise and purposeful. She smiled in the cold and distant way professionals do. Itachi could never relax around such expressions. He was a master of it himself, so he knew what was behind that calm and guarded face. Her eyes were devoid of any make-up and her hair was in a tight bun, not a strand out of place.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Martin." Her voice was as professional and smooth as her appearance. Itachi nodded in greeting. She shuffled a few papers in her hands, and Itachi caught sight of a few numbers on the pages. His test results, he assumed.

"Where's Maria?" Dr. Marin looked around the the small curtained section, then back to Itachi expectantly.

"She went to the Cafeteria to fetch juice."

Dr. Martin nodded, her eyes lingered on her sheets of paper. "Would you like her to be here while we discuss the results? We can wait for her if you'd like." She looked up, now focusing her honey brown gaze on Itachi. "We'll go into my office to talk of course."

Itachi contemplated for a moment, "No, we can do so without her."

* * *

The cafeteria was run by an ex-army cook who loved bleach. Even the aroma of the mediocre food was overpowered by the scent of it.

If you tried to lick a plate or a tray it would taste of bleach too. But at least there was a lot of food and it all arrived piping hot on the dot of seven when it opened. He even did stuff like tacos. Grey tacos, mind you. Hospital food always had an undertone of grey. When I was younger and visiting Dad I would sneak some food out of the cafeteria and devour it away from the bleach smell, then it didn't taste half bad. It's amazing the effect that smell had on the taste buds.

I stood in front of the glass faced fridge, contemplating apple or orange juice. My foot tapped, and I weighed the pros and cons. Should I grab one for the weirdo too?

" _It would be best if you don't encourage those feelings."_

Nah. He could survive without one. Finally deciding on apple juice, I propped the door open with my hip and picked a small one.

What was his deal anyways? It wasn't my first rejection, but damn, couldn't he have let me down a little easier? He treated it like it was some sort of business deal. Too cordial, too cold and way too nonchalant.

I saved him! Saved him! He ruined my jeans, and I was so scared, I thought he was going to die. Even when the nurse said he was stable and I should go and rest, I didn't! I stayed with him! And the thanks I got was a love rejection. With a little too much force I slammed a toonie down by the cash register to pay for the juice. Stupid boys.

Oddly enough, his room was on the exact same floor my fathers was years ago. Two floors up to the left of the cafeteria. I didn't even have to consult the signs to reach it. I still had hazy memories of this place, the patchy hallways, and the bleached smell. The way to his room was down a long hallway so narrow that if a wheelchair or trolley were to come to other way I'd have to dip into a side room to let it go by.

The walls were once painted, you can tell from the cream flakes that remain, though mostly they show the grey undercoat beneath that. It was an old, small hospital. In my anger filled teen years I had blamed my fathers death on just that; if there was new technology to treat cancer it would surely have been at a new, fancier hospital. Not in one where people only seem to go to die.

I paused in the hallway before my pace quickened. What if he was going to die? Dr. Martin issued so many tests, the boxes on the blood test sheet were all practically filled in. I was running now, counting the numbers above the doors. I shouldn't have left him. What if he died alone? What if he died alone, just like Dad had? Every few seconds I passed a different set of doors with a hand-sanitizer dispenser: to oncology, to geriatrics, to maternity. I bypassed them all heading for room 2027.

I almost didn't want to go into the room once I reached it, but before the twist of worry could stop me I raced through the door, and found nothing. No one. He was gone, as well as his IV pole. I could feel the color drain from my face. I was only gone for a half hour.

"Maria?"

The sudden voice made me spin around, and I almost dropped the juice box. Behind me in the door was Dr. Martin in her white lab coat glory, and him sitting in a wheelchair, holding onto the IV pole. Dr. Martin's brows were furrowed, "Are you alright dear? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I'm fine!" I said a little too loudly, "Totally fine!"

Dr. Martin had to pull a lot of strings to get this rolling. Since he didn't have any proof of... existence, it was dodgy to get him tests. Even more so if he had to be prescribed any medication. But, Dr. Martin was a long time friend of my mothers, and they often did favors for each other. What exactly these favors were I wasn't sure, but right now I wasn't worried about that. I was glad that she had done this despite the questionable illegalness, and glad that he wasn't dead. Even if I couldn't meet his eyes, I was still happy he didn't die.

"I have Microscopic Polyangiitis."


	10. The Start To A Great Journey

**10**

 **The Start To A Great Journey**

* * *

Part I

Sugar Storm - Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross

* * *

Microscopic Polyangiitis.

Defined as the inflammation of the blood vessels. It's symptoms show through the organs; eye symptoms, and lung issues. Deadly Issues. But thankfully there was medication.

Itachi held the two medication bottles in his hand. This was what was going to save him. These 46 pills and 100mg of liquid. All of that time spent as a child, getting every test imaginable, waking up at night unable to breathe, and now after just seven hours he had an answer. One bottle contained Prednisone, small, round and white pills. The other was Rituximab, a liquid that was administered by a needle.

Who could imagine such small things held such power? Itachi rolled the Prednisone case in his hand, watching the pills fall over one another. Well, they wouldn't 'cure' him, but they'd put him in remission. Dr. Martin seemed confident that he had a good prognosis.

She mentioned that Itachi's case wasn't the worse she had seen, and that it would only be a matter of time before he began to feel better. His lungs would never be completely strong, but the attacks would stop.

Rest and relaxation. That was prescribed along with the medication. Itachi was getting lots of it, after five days in the hospital on bed rest. He was thankful that he was being discharged this afternoon, but wary of going home with Maria.

The visiting hours were 11 AM to 9 PM, and she stayed by his bedside for all of those hours. She would go home for the night, but always, always would be there in the morning, as soon as they would let her in. She brought him food, refusing to let him eat the "bleached grey taco's" that the nurses would try to bring him. She also brought him books and books, so the silence they were in for hours wouldn't be uncomfortable. She hadn't mentioned anything about the rejection, and Itachi was hoping she just wasn't waiting until they got home.

"Are you ready to go home?" Itachi lifted his eyes from the pill bottle to Maria, "Like, are you positive?"

"This is the third time you've asked me this."

Her brows furrowed together and a small pout formed on her face. "I want to make sure, what if next time we don't get to the hospital fast enough?" A hint of worry was on her tone, her body stiffened and her hands clutched at her sleeves. Itachi sighed.

"There won't be a next time. I will be fine Maria."

As annoying as her concern was, they had made progress. Itachi would rather subtly conversation then the awkwardness they would sit in. At first Maria couldn't even look at him. She would enter his room, throw books on his bed and lay food on the movable table that was attached to his bed. She would either sleep in what looked like a very uncomfortable position in the chair, or do other mundane things. Sometimes she would knit.

At the end of the second day she begrudgingly and red faced presented him with a navy blue scarf, the one he had watched her make for hours. He didn't know what to do with it. Of course he wouldn't wear it, but at the same time he didn't want to throw it away. For now it sat on the table, untouched.

He also got well acquainted with the television. Of course they had it back home too, but nothing quite like it was here. Maria had brought an alien movie in one day, and while watching it Itachi almost asked if it were real, the effects were so good. Mostly though Itachi focused on the news, to occupy his mind with the politics of this world, and halfheartedly listen to the ramblings of TV hosts and cougars.

As boring as his stay was he was grateful for the rest. He was already feeling better, and tonight he decided was the night. The night to set his plan in motion. He already had his medication, which even if didn't completely put him in remission, would give him enough time to save Sasuke. He looked at the clock on the table, it was three in the afternoon now and he would be discharged in an hour. The time couldn't seem to move fast enough.

* * *

You know what sucks? Sleeping in hospital chairs in the waiting room.

I thought it would be easy, since I had done it when I was a child while waiting for my fathers death, but I realized on the first night that the chairs had either gotten smaller or I had gotten bigger. But the uncomfortable chairs weren't what kept me awake, they played a heavy role, but it wasn't what was weighing on my mind. My father died when I was asleep. I woke up to the sound of my mother sobbing and Tim tugging on my sleeve. We had been in the waiting room for two days, ready to go be with my father when it was his time. But when that time came he was gone before the doctors could even tell us he was going down hill. I promised myself that I would never leave anyone I loved to die alone after that.

Not that I loved him or anything.

I most certainly didn't. He was cold, a total jerk, and wasn't even that attractive. I caught myself glancing at him in the bed, nose in a book as always. He wasn't... attractive. His hair was out of its pony tail, tousled around his shoulders, dark and luxurious. His face was strong and defined, his features molded from granite. A prominent jaw curved gracefully around and the strength of his neck showed in the twining cords of muscle that shaped his entire body; strong arms, bold thighs and calves, a firm chest and abdomen. He had dark eye brows, which sloped downwards in a serious expression.

A familiar twist began forming in my stomach. Why was I kidding myself? _"Come on Maria... looks are deceiving. He's a total jerk."_

I found my eyes leave him, moving to the navy scarf. Jesus, what was I doing? Was I trying to bribe him to like me with a hand knit scarf? Granny always said that the way to a mans heart was through his stomach, so that's why I would swing out to restaurants and bring him actual edible food. I brought my head down and rested it in my hands. What the hell was I doing?

His last hour admitted went by painfully slowly, filled with awkward silences and my pitiful attempts to make conversation. When the nurse finally came in to release him I almost sighed from happiness. We rented out a wheelchair, much to his displeasure. Dr. Martin said it was fine, and that he should rest for a couple more days just to make sure his lungs were catching up. He had an appointment scheduled in a week, and she said by then they should be able to tell if the medication was working.

He shifted uncomfortably in the wheelchair, and made no attempt to speak to me during the care ride or now as I pushed him into the house. "This really isn't necessary." He whispered, tapping his foot on the chairs foot rest impatiently. I scoffed in reply, not wanting to get into yet another fight about his unstable condition. I didn't want him to start coughing up blood again.

"I'd rather you not ruin anything else with your blood, I doubt the stain will come out of the car..." I whispered, mostly to myself. If he heard he made no indications of it. I left him in the living room with the TV for company and I scampered off to the kitchen to begin making supper.

The house hadn't been touched in about a week, and already there was a thin layer of dust settling on the counter top. I swiped the marble counter, rubbing the dust I caught in my hand on my pant leg. I looked around the rest of the kitchen, seeing what else had happened while I was gone. The flowers were drooping and less vibrant, in desperate need of water. I sighed, turning away from the gloomy sight and filled a pot with broth and pre-cut vegetables that were in the fridge already. Soup would be easy to make, and easy on his throat.

Like every other meal, we sat in silence. There was something different about this silence though. Usually he would only be focused on eating. It was easy to tell that his focus was elsewhere tonight, as his brows were furrowed and he had a far away gaze. "Are you okay?" I said quietly, bringing a spoonful of carrots and broth to my lips.

His eyes focused to the present momentarily before he shut them. "Of course."

"Are you in any pain? Just let me know and I can get some pain killers for you-"

"Maria..." His tone was soft, but demanding. He was a master at it, a master of manipulation. I had been with him long enough now to understand some of his tricks and personality quirks, so I thought that if I could press maybe a little bit harder...

"Listen to me for once!" I snapped, letting the carrots fall back into the bowl with a plop. My sudden outburst caught his attention, as his eyes snapped open and met mine. "I'm only trying to help you. Why won't you just let me?"

He leaned back slightly in the chair, looking me over with a scrutinizing gaze. That was it. That was the face he made when he was deciding if he should tell me the truth or not. "You've been lying and keeping things from me, and it's not fair."

"It's none of your concern. I'll be leaving soon and then you can forget all about this."

"Forget?" I whispered breathlessly, "How the hell could I forget this? Forget you?" That was ridiculous. This was one of the most unthinkable things that has ever happened to me, and he expected me to just _forget it?_ I let my gaze drop to the steaming bowl in front of me. "And... and what if I don't want you to go..." My voice was so quiet I was wondering if he had even heard me. He rose quickly from the wheelchair, signaling that he had indeed heard me.

"I will not be dragged into this teenage love story Maria. You do not know me, so you are constructing who you think I am in your mind. I can assure you, the fantasy me you have conjured up is nothing like what I actually am."

Without another word he left me alone at the table with his wheelchair, taking his bowl of soup with him. I gripped my spoon harder and began shoveling the vegetables into my mouth.

* * *

Part II

Final Fight - Ryuichi Sakamoto

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about it. Watching old re-runs of criminal minds didn't help, nor did the cold shower I stood in for at least an hour. Now laying in bed, the thoughts were suffocating. I smacked my forehead as I read the time of the clock. 2:30 AM.

Sleep was elusive, but very much needed. I was exhausted. After much tossing and turning I threw the covers off. I had to talk to him. Maybe if I explained my feelings a little bit better, he would understand. Maybe this was all just a misunderstanding.

I got out of bed and carefully tiptoed through the hall to his door. I knocked a few times, but after hearing no answer I carefully opened the door a sliver. He wasn't there. In the pace where I would usually see him with his nose in a book, there was a made bed and a small note on the pillow. I quickly ran over, confused, and grabbed the note.

 _Thank you for everything. Goodbye._

"That IDIOT!" I threw the note down on the floor violently, then bolted out of the room.

I rushed around the house, checking every nook and cranny for him. After I was sure I had checked, and double checked everywhere, I retired to the back porch in a huff. I was angry. No, I was _pissed._ How could he just leave like that? Without even saying goodbye in person to me? And in the middle of the night no less?

Of course, its not like I could just leave this issue of the disappearing weirdo and hope he would return sometime. Especially with him still sick, and ruder then ever. I had to find him. To make sure he wasn't passed out in another field somewhere, and to _make_ him apologize. I looked out of the glass faced door into the darkness that was the trees and saw a figure heading into the woods. My heart lurched. It was him.

I was always urged not to go alone off into the woods when I was young, especially in the night. Granny would warn me of big cats that would love a little girl as a snack. My father was a little more whimsical and said it would be the fairies that would lead me away, leaving me confused and lost. Ignoring the memories and warnings I flung on my sneakers and bolted out the door.

The forest really is terrifying at night. Its thick canopy doesn't allow much sunlight through, and any that it does is dappled along the uneven mossy ground. I didn't need light though, I knew this path inside and out.

I knew all of its tricks, the fallen tree, the jutting rocks, the small streams. My feet moved without much thought as too where I was putting them, the only noise I could hear was the soft wet squelch of the moss beneath my feet. That was strange though. Even in the night the forest is never quiet, there is always life. The distinctive call of the resident barred owl's, the rustling in the underbrush from scavenging vole's; these are the sounds of the forest at night, the sounds of its life.

I was too preoccupied with my rage to really listen to the forest and realize just how strange the silence was. There wasn't even a breeze to sway the trees and rustle their leaves. Aside from my own noisy breath there is nothing to be heard and the woods are simply too dark to see much at all. Black trunks against an almost black backdrop doesn't make for much too see and my imagination begins to supply horrors to fill the void. I couldn't shake the feeling of something being not quite right. As I continued down the path a feeling of being watched came over me.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up and my anger was replaced with fear. The silence pressed in on me and all I could hear was the beating of my own heart and my quickening breath. Something was watching me. I slowed down my pace, and could hear something walking with me, slightly off and barely there, but thanks to adrenaline my senses were heightened so I could pick out the predator's footfalls.

I tried to calm myself down, after all it could just be him. But if it was why wasn't he saying anything? Just as I was convincing myself that it was all probably in my head I heard a twig snap just a few feet behind me. I stopped and turned slowly, coming to meet a pair of gleaming eyes watching me, the predator hidden in the bushes.

My body wanted to either run fast for the hills or pick up the nearest stick for a weapon, but instead I stayed right where I was. Sometimes freezing is the best of the choices, and let's face it, there really are only three. I want to quell the hammering in my chest, but there's no way that will happen now. The beast inched closer to me, emerging from the bush, its glowing eyes never leaving my own.

Its heavy paws are silent on the ground, and its golden pelt renders it nearly invisible. My adrenaline surges so fast I almost vomit, I can taste the saliva thickening my my mouth to a rancid paste.

Why hadn't I listened to the news? They warned citizens so many time about the increase of Cougar attacks, and supplied the warnings with gory details.

I already know my fate, in seconds my throat will be ripped out, flesh consumed, blood staining the forest floor. They always go for the neck. As much as I didn't want to die, my feet were glued to the ground. It still inched closer to me, shoulder blades raising drastically with each step, its head stabilized and barely moving. It's eyes never leaving my own.

"Please God, let me live." I whispered aloud, turning away from the predator and throwing myself forward with even greater abandon.

My lungs and heart were pumping, but the air didn't seem to be enough as I sprinted forward. My heart thumped frantically, all or nothing. Fail and my whole body will pay the price, run and the damage is limited mostly to my shins and knees. My hair danced around my face, sticking to my forehead that was wet with sweat. Being chased was nothing like the movies.

The stars look heroic, sexy and in command of the situation. Reality was far removed from that pretty version of running to save your skin.

* * *

Itachi stood in the field, surrounded by seals upon seals. In the forest there was no wind, but in the open there was a slight breeze, the blue field resembled moving water when the flowers swayed with the wind.

The full moon shone bright in the sky, causing the blue flowers to catch the light, setting the field a flame with a blue glow. Ankle-deep, undulating, thick and tangled as a horse's mane. The flowers were everywhere. But, Itachi managed to set down the paper seals without much difficulty.

He let himself scan the field, analyzing everything he had laid out. He was ready. His eyes turned red.

"Kamui."

* * *

Branches like reaching arms clawed at my skin, leaving cuts and gashes all over my arms and face.

I was being pushed pass all endurance, but I could hear it getting closer. I could almost feel its hot breath on my neck. Just as the forest started to close in on me and the dark sky pressed down, I exploded from the thick brush to a clearing. Blue flowers shone in the moonlight, but I didn't try to avoid stepping on them like I would any other time.

My run didn't falter even though my legs felt like lead and my ankles were throbbing. Through my salty sweat stinging eyes I saw the back of a figure appear out of the darkness. I reached out my hand, screaming incoherently, and he turned quickly. I could've sworn his eyes were red.

Something heavy hit my back, causing me to stumble forward. I realized the predator had made its attack as I fell to the ground. Claws dug into my side and I screamed into the dirt.

I fought the Cougar, swinging whatever limbs I could wildly, hoping to land at least one strike. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and everything I could see began to swirl into a spiral. Just before I fell into darkness I let out another terrified scream.


	11. Arrival

**11**

 **Arrival**

 **Procedural - Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross**

* * *

Though my eyes are open I can't think of why; my heart is pounding, mind empty. I strain into the utter darkness, breathing rate beginning to steady. Through the darkness my other senses begin to kick in. Firstly, touch. And that means pain. The pain has an unpleasant burning to it, like a branding iron around my waist. I've often prized myself in ignoring pain and just rocking on regardless, but that just isn't possible right now. I can't tell if I'm screaming or not, I still can't see anything, regardless of my eyes being opened.

"...are..." I began to hear ragged words, but my hazy mind couldn't put them together to form a sentence. "Are...y..u...kay?" I pleaded for the voice to speak up louder, maybe they could take away the fiery pain, burning around my waist like boiling water.

"Are you okay?!" It was as if a switch had been flicked inside my head, suddenly I could see and hear everything. The sudden assaulting light only made me squeeze my eyes shut again, welcoming the cool darkness. I groaned audibly, raising a numb hand to my bloodied side.

"Please help... me..." I whispered, after feeling just how much blood had soaked through my shirt.

"D-Don't worry! I'll get the rest of my team, just hang on!"

 _A team?_ Slowly, I opened my eyes just a sliver, and saw a young girl with long pink hair bounding into the tree line. The pain throbbed again and I fell back into darkness. What an odd hair color.

* * *

Itachi awoke like he had only blinked.

No sleepiness, no slow warming up.

Within seconds of remembering what had happened he was on his feet, eyes wide, dreams not just forgotten but erased. He began drinking in the feedback of all his senses. Aside from his own noisy breath there is nothing to be heard and the woods are simply too dark to see much at all. Black trunks against an almost black backdrop doesn't make for much too see and his imagination begins to supply horrors to fill the void.

After a minute or two the sound of running water permeates the inky blanket. He's near a brook. A brook would hide his scent, cover tracks. He had to get moving, he had to find that stupid girl. Right now stupid was the best way to describe her. Completely stupid. He had to have perfect concentration whilst performing the Jutsu, but of course she had managed to distract him. She managed to distract him and get pulled into Kamui.

Itachi paused for a moment and took a deep breath. Getting angry wouldn't solve anything.

Calm, cool, detached.

He had to scout where he was... 'when' he was. Since she had distracted him he wasn't sure where, or when, they ended up. He would do that first and then find her before things got messy.

He hoped she hadn't been picked up by Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, or even any main Villages. She held such sensitive information, and he knew she didn't know any better then to spill all of her secrets. He had to find her before any of that happened. Itachi knew a girl like her wouldn't last even a week alone.

He arrived at the small brook a few minutes later. The trees had cleared, allowing the full moon to provide light. Itachi drank some handfuls of the ice cold water, then began to set up a fire pit.

It looked like he was in The Fire, considering the foliage. He was thankful that he had been to almost every country, rendering them easily identifiable. The Iorn and Snow, were just that, snowy. The Earth is rocky and desolate, while The Wind had harsh deserts. Itachi took a moment to appreciate that he landed in one of the easier regions. He could survive in a place like The Wind, but with such little water he wondered for how long.

The brook he set up his camp next too had quite a few trout, and he had managed to catch three of them. Now he leaned back against a tree, watching the fire that he made lick at their red bellies turning them dark brown.

It was only now he found himself yearning for Maria's home cooking... and maybe even the scarf she had made him. A shiver rose up his back. It got cold in the night, and his little fire only provided so much heat. He wondered how cold Maria was, assuming she was still alive.

* * *

"I'm sorry miss... um..."

" _Maria!_ " I slammed my fist back down onto the scratchy hospital bed, "I _told you_ my name is _Maria!"_ I tried to swing my legs over the side of the bed, but found that my ankles had been cuffed to the bed posts. A growl of anger rose in my throat. "Where is he! Where am _I?_ " I shouted, directing my question to the oddly dressed white haired man sitting in front of me. He held a lazy expression, with a mask partially covering his face.

"I'm not sure who 'he' is, Ms. _Maria_." He leaned forward in his chair, resting his chin in his palm, staring at me with amused eyes. "If you keep struggling you may open your wounds again."

Reluctantly I stopped struggling against my bonds. "I should have listened to the news... then I wouldn't be here. Wherever this is..." I muttered, feeling the dull pain in my sides rising. "Why the hell am I cuffed?"

"It's just precautionary measures... after all we did find you passed out in the forest with some pretty significant injuries." I snorted at his response, even though it did make sense. "Now then, I have some questions for you."

"Yeah, sure..." I grumbled, looking out the window. My room was pretty high up, and was overlooking a old-timey looking town. A deep fear in my stomach had been present ever since I woke up, and it was only growing. I had no idea where I was. But I had a feeling I wasn't in Canada anymore. I heard the man shuffling around some things and from the corner of my eyes I watched him take out a small notebook and pen. "Are you... like a detective or something?" I asked.

"I'm a Shinobi, couldn't you tell from my headband?" He raised his eyes from his booklet, a questioning glance shooting my way.

"Your... headband?" I looked to his forehead and noticed a piece of metal covering his forehead with an odd symbol. "It looks like a snail." I whispered, eyeing it with confusion. It looked so familiar.

"A... snail." He whispered back, jotting it down. "Miss do you have any idea where we are? Do you know what Konoha is?"

I shook my head and felt a lump forming in my throat. I tried to swallow it back. "I don't even know what's going on. I was looking for him in the forest behind my house, a-and, then I was attacked by a Cougar... then he looked at me... and suddenly everything got all swirly and I wake up to a girl with pink hair... then you!" My voice rose slightly, and I could feel panic beginning to burn in my stomach. What the hell was going on.

"Everything got... swirly?" He asked, raising an eyebrow to me. "Could you describe that a little... more detailed? And the man you were with, who was he?"

"I don't know how to describe it. All I know is that a Cougar latched onto my back, then everything got swirly!" I took a deep breath to try and slow my racing heart. "...and I don't know who 'he' is. He never told me his name."

More notes were jotted down. "Can you give me a description of him?"

I tilted my head back to gaze at the dull yellow ceiling, conjuring his face up in my mind. "He has... long black hair, and black eyes." I shook my head slightly to get rid of the jerks face. "Listen, I have no idea what's going on here. I'm confused and, honestly, really scared."

"I understand that Miss." He snapped his notebook shut then rose from the chair, placing a hand inside his pocket. "I'll leave you to rest now. I appreciate your cooperation." A lazy and unconvincing smile spread across his face and he left with a backwards wave.

I threw my head on the pillow and shook my head back and forth trying to clear my mind of things that wouldn't go away. That guy was no help whatsoever. When I woke up to him he didn't even bother answering my questions. Well he did, but I didn't understand any of them. I was in 'Konoha', and he was a 'Shinobi'. They were also worried about my 'Chakra Levels'.

Honestly, I was beginning to think this was all some sort of elaborate prank. However the dull pain in my sides made that questionable. I raised my hand and placed it over the bandages on my hips and waist. Even through the gauze my skin was hot. More tears threatened to spill but I quickly wiped them away. I had done enough crying.

He said I had been asleep for five days straight. This morning I woke up to a face full of sunshine, due to the inconveniently placed windows.

The square patch of light had fallen just below my breasts now, but I still grew hot at the thought of tomorrows 'face full of sun' wake up call. The architectures made up for its placement with the view though. From the window, it's like looking down at the world. You can see the trees, the flowers, the houses and the many busy people going on about the day. Up here it's like standing on a giants back exploring the world with awe. A mysterious world. If I wanted to get answers I knew who I'd have to find. I clutched the scratchy blankets in my hand and felt my eyebrows scrunch up. I would find him even if he didn't want to find me.

* * *

Itachi concluded a few things things from his five day journey.

One; he was definitely in his own world. And two; he was in the past.

How did he know that exactly? Well, the first one wasn't hard to figure out once he got to a village. The second one was also easily found once in civilization. The village he was staying in was a trading port, he knew it would be the best place since people came and went, there was always a constant flow.

He had no money at first, but on the third day he had picked up a couple of 'black-listed' missions, giving him enough money to take a week to figure out his next moves.

The bag of fresh food from the market swung in his hand as he climbed the graffiti ridden stairs. The hotel was one of those seedy places men with beer guts went to bang other men's wives with promises they couldn't afford to keep. Or the hooker's brought their john's there and paid for rooms by the hour. Weeds grew through the cracks in the concrete path and the litter from cheap take-out meals were strewn across it. There were external wooden stairs that lead to a second floor, a second row of doors, that looked like the building inspector was either bribed to pass it or drunk on the job. There were at least two screaming matches going on in separate rooms. It was a disgusting place, but it was cheap.

Once inside the room Itachi had his routine. Stop for five whole minutes and listen. Close the curtains. Check the bedside cabinets and bathrooms for any wires or other listening devices. Then go through closets and drawers.

Thankfully this grueling process didn't take too long, considering the room was about the size of three cars put together. Itachi knew he couldn't take any shortcuts. Good Shinobi get caught when they're sloppy and overconfident. He couldn't afford to get caught.

Once that process was over he would sit down at the small beside table and take out his notebook. There he kept all of his ideas and plans, and of course it was set with a Jutsu to set it a-flame if anyone other then him touched it. He began flipping through the pages, refreshing his memory on what he had already written down.

Sasuke would be about 12 now, and he knew the Chūnin exams hadn't started yet. Which meant that Sasuke hadn't been given that retched curse mark. To insure Sasuke's safety, Orochimaru would have to be killed. Itachi sighed and rested his head in his hands.

Sasuke and Maria. Those were his two priorities right now.

There was another thing that had been bothering him along with them; the fact that he was in the past. If he changed anything now, how would that affect the future? And, was his past self still here? Could there be two of him existing right now? If there was, should he kill his past self or would that kill the 'future' him as he existed now? Did it change anything that he visited a different dimension?

For hours Itachi sat silent at the table, writing and scratching out thoughts and ideas, letting his mind wander with possibilities.

More often then not he found his mind wandering back to her spring time eyes, and finally he dropped his pen and gave up.

She was probably dead. More then likely.

His head fell backwards as he rolled the kinks out of his neck. The ceiling's dull grey paint was flaking, showing its moldy concrete underneath. He missed the smell of wood, and the smell of her garden when it rained. He might have even missed her, but it wasn't like he would ever admit it to himself.

"I should forget about her." He whispered to himself, as if saying it out loud would somehow make him truely believe it. He'd found a place to feel at home, but he had distanced himself from it.

"Maybe..." Before Itachi finished the sentence he caught himself. There was no point in wishing he hadn't of left now.


	12. To Have A Normal Life

**12**

 **To Have A Normal Life**

* * *

Part I

Zero - Hans Zimmer

* * *

My dad called it the "Italian Omelette." Never having been to Italy, I can't really speak to the validity of his claim. But it was like he had bought one of everything from the market and thrown it in. Well, maybe not everything, but there was a lot in there; potato, tomato, mushroom, onion, carrot, spinach.

There was barely enough egg to hold it all together. In the early morning he would venture off to the farmers market to hand pick the freshest vegetables he could find. In Konoha it was actually pretty easy to find these multiple ingredients my father insisted on having. The farmers market was straight down the street that was next to the lake, and left from the big red house with that annoying yappy little dog. I couldn't remember street names well, they were too strange here, almost Asian.

I can't remember how many times I had to ask for Kakashi's name again, or how many times I mispronounced it. It was the same with the three kids too. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. Sweet kids, but pretty messed up. I liked Sakura, she was like a kid sister and reminded me of myself when I was younger. Annoying nature and all.

The omelette would have done better as a new sole for my work shoes than breakfast. It was somehow thick and rubbery, perhaps it was because I'd decided to make it the night before in an attempt to give myself more time in the mornings. This egg delight was now 6 hours old and cold.

It slid into the garbage basket with a resounding "thunk". The thought of going into work on an empty stomach made me shiver, so I grabbed a meal replacement bar. It wouldn't be enough, but it would have to do. My job was hard, and Mr Takao was far from a lenient boss. He was obsessed with speed, all of the staff were expected to be quick on our feet. I mourned the rubbery breakfast while searching around the small apartment, gathering the things I would need for the 10 hour shift.

Like the pace of my job, time here also was fast past. In four months I was back on my feet, and trying to live a normal life. Kakashi kept an uncomfortably close eye on me during the first two months, but everything seemed to be quiet now.

I had gotten a job with his help, and lived in a very, very small apartment. My job was incredibly demanding, much more then you'd expect for a waitress in a small tea shop. At first I was the worst waitress there, tripping over my words, disheveled, scribbling furiously on my small note pad.

I was much different from the other waitresses, who were sleek and able to balance plates and glasses better then a circus performer. Takao let me know just how different I was, multiple times a day, loudly.

At first it was hard. Ridiculously hard. But over a few days my skills increased and I realized that Takao was a little rough around the edges, but I could see a glimmer behind those beady eyes. Due to the pressure to be great, I now could more or less glide along the floor with the rest of the waitresses, bringing plate after plate of dangos, mug after mug of tea, and cups after cups of Saki.

I left the apartment with my small satchel and chocolate fudge bar in hand. I swung the key around my finger and then stuck it into my bag. I greeted the morning sun on my doorstep stretching out and throwing my hands to the blue sky, appreciating the warm rays.

Even though it was six in the morning the city was bustling. About two weeks ago there was an attack on the village, and there was still a lot of damage that needed to be repaired. I let my eyes wander, watching the workers.

Thankfully the hospital I was in wasn't damaged in the attack, but it was still a terrifying experience. I was also thankful that Sakura wasn't hurt, but Naruto and Sasuke were banged up pretty bad. Poor kids. I had visited Naruto a few times with Sakura, but she was more keen on going to see that Sasuke. She was smitten' hard. Poor girl. I resounded with her in that way, each of us had a black eyed boy. It was one thing that I could actually give her advice on though, its not like I could help her with any of her ninja business.

" _Sakura..." I said slowly, making sure to catch her eyes. "Guys like Sasuke are no good, I'm tellin' you now." I brought the tea cup up to my mouth in a feeble attempt to look cool and calm._

" _But Maria, you don't even know him."_

" _You can't trust guys with those eyes!" I said a little to quickly. Sakura's eyebrow twitched upwards and a complex look crossed her face._

" _His eyes?" She said quietly, leaning forward in her chair._

 _I sighed before continuing, "I knew a guy with Sasuke's type of eyes once. And honestly I don't blame you for liking him, because guys like that are just so cool... and attractive... and strong..." Her pink head nodded up and down, "But!" She jumped slightly at my loud outburst,"But they're no good. They think they're too cool and won't let no one near 'em."_

 _Sakura's face turned a little cold and she looked down to her plate of sweets. "That does sound like Sasuke..."_

My eyes were downcast as I made my way toward work, recalling that moment in my mind. The sidewalk, in all it's stunning decrepitude, looked as if someone had taken a sledgehammer to it, diligently hitting every cement rectangle with enough force to make a network of cracks. I sighed. Everything was different now, every since that weirdo came into my life. My pace slowed and I came to a stop, my eyes still downwards. Had it almost been a year? All of this had happened in a year?

I had finally given up on my fruitless search for the weirdo, and thus given up on my search for the answers. Kakashi had tried to help me, but I sucked at explaining things and often we would end up more confused then when we started.

Though, there were sometimes when an eerily calm look would take over his face and suddenly his eyes would be glued to me, as if he was afraid I would disappear if he looked away. It was when I mentioned the weirdo usually, the more I described him the more cold Kakashi's face would become.

ver and over he would get me to recall that night when I arrived here, and over and over I would repeat the same story. Over and over that would happen until finally I snapped.

" _Kakashi this is such bullshit!" I tried to snatch that notebook he was always jotting in when he would do these interrogations, but he effortlessly dodged my sneak attack. I hit the table with an open palm. "Kakashi!"_

" _I'm just following protocol." He said, a small smile twisting the fabric of his mask._

 _I huffed and sat back down in my chair. "Protocol huh?" I muttered, directing my eyes toward the wall. It was always 'protocol'... protocol when I had to sit in an interrogation room for a full day, protocol when I had ninja following me around like I was a criminal..._

" _Maria... we are investigating this situation and I'm not supposed to tell you anything..." My eyes snapped back to him, his voice had turned dangerous and calm. "But, I'll say one thing, If you ever see that man again, do_ _ **not**_ _go near him."_

It was weird alright. If I was smarter maybe I could have figured it out, but I had finally put my demons to rest. Kakashi had forced me into therapy, and it was working surprisingly very well.

I was focused on the future now. My therapist told me that repeating things that I want to happen could make it more likely, within reason of course. I took a deep breath to clear my mind and began my mantra. No more life-altering things would happen to me. I would live a peaceful life, maybe get a husband and a kid. That's what dad and granny would have wanted for me.

With each stride my mind became more clear, more resolute. As the nascent sunlight caressed my skin, promising a new dawn, a new beginning, I entombed my memories of him in thick walled ice. Then, abruptly pausing to close my eyes and take in a deep breath of dewy air, I steeled myself to only think of the future from here on in. A future I would mold, build, direct. Then with each stride after that I felt more in charge, in command of my own mind, body and soul. I was the girl walking into her own destiny, a destiny that lay squarely in her own hands.

* * *

Itachi let out a slow controlled breath and attempted to loosen his body movements. He was walking like a clockwork soldier and that was no way to be in this neighborhood.

He gave his shoulders a shrug and lolled his head in a circle, letting his stride slacken to a more casual pace. It was a decent effort, enough to fool the casual observer, but for the onlooker with a keen eye he was a walking advert for suspicion. His eyes moved with the alertness that comes from heavy stress.

Usually he would not be this out of character-ly tense, but the situation he was in was plucking his nerves like a guitar string. It had been a long four months, filled with anxiety ridden paranoia, uncertainty and dread. He had missed his opportunity to kill Orochimaru and by now Sasuke had his curse mark. This was Itachis last chance.

Konoha was the same as always, albeit in shambles. Itachi weaved in through the crowds of people working on their houses, keeping his head ducked low, hoping that his over sized hood would cover his face. He couldn't risk being seen here.

If his calculations were right then the 'past him' and Kisame should be in the village either today or sometime soon. Not only could he figure out Sasuke, but he could also see _if_ there was a 'past' him here. He had finished his course of medication and had never been healthier in his life, plus he had been so sparingly using his Sharingan, his eyes were almost perfect. Itachi was in the prime of his life. But still, he couldn't seem to shake his tension.

There were still things on his mind, things he had tried to bury. Stupid girl, he would mutter to himself when thoughts of her would cloud his important decision making. She was dead now, he was sure of it.

There was no way she could survive four months alone in this world, not her. But still, that panic stricken face and the way she reached out for him haunted his mind. As the fact that she could have been captured, unleashing incredibly powerful secrets. Secrets he was sure she wouldn't be able to comprehend.

Itachi bumped shoulders with a man that was walking a little too close and he quickly muttered an apology. He couldn't let himself get side tracked now, he had to keep his mind clear so he could focus on Sasuke.

How exactly he was going to save him, he wasn't sure. Itachi contemplated just snatching him away, but knew that that wouldn't help at all. One of the most proactive methods was to kill the disgusting snake, and he had almost killed Orochimaru a month ago, but when Itachi reached his base he was already gone.

Itachi ducked into an alleyway across from the dango shop himself and Kisame had visited. He let his breathing slow, and focused on examining the shop to see if they had arrived yet. No luck. Itachi sighed and let himself relax. Just as he moved out of the allyway a flash of messy brown hair and green eyes caught his attention.

* * *

Part II

Time - Hans Zimmer

* * *

"Mari! Order number two is up!"

I swung open the door and rushed into the kitchen, piling the steaming plates on my arms and hands. Balancing them carefully I glanced up to the other waitress on duty, Tomo, and flashed her a tired smile. She smiled back at me, a look of embarrassment in her brown eyes. "Sorry I have to leave early..." I shook my head, Tomo had a family that she had to go home to, her house was basically crumbling to the ground.

"Don't be so ridiculous." I laughed, straightening up my back getting ready to go back out onto the floor. "It's not a big deal, we'll do fine!-" I shot a grin behind the counter tops into the kitchen, "Right Mr. Takao?"

Mr. Takao was so short the only inclination he was there was the snort he made, "Yes, naw git to work Mari!". Not wanting to get yelled at for the forth time today I rushed back onto the floor, wearing my biggest smile.

I was one of the shops more popular waitress, probably due to the fact I had the best fake smile out of the whole staff. Tomo was a mousy girl, small and petite with an awkward gait. Her smile was anxious but always ready to please customers. The other two waitress were twins, both copies of one another, calm cool and collected.

I set the food trays down on table number two, making casual chit chat with the customers. I was getting tired, I only had three hours to go, but my face had started to twitch. The smile that I had practiced so hard on was wearing me thin, and I wondered how long my cheeks would last. I had three more hours by myself, which was my first time. Thankfully Wednesday evenings usually weren't too busy, but I couldn't help the uncomfortable twisting in my stomach. As I floated around the floor I prayed nothing unexpected would happen.

Two hours passed without incident, and I was calmly awaiting the last hour to tick by, fantasizing about my bed waiting for me at home. The restaurant had quieted down now, leaving me with only a few tables to clean up. I gathered up some of the dirty dirty dishes and as I was bringing them to the back I heard that familiar rustle of the curtains, signaling new customers.

I turned my head to take a glimpse and was taken aback by the sheer oddity of them. Two men with long black cloaks with red clouds, and a strange hat with what looked like bells in their faces. I told them to take a seat anywhere, and that I would be with them in a few moments.

The dishes were brought to the back and in a second I was back on the floor, trying not to massage my tired cheeks. Even though my face was starting to cramp, like always my smile was unfaltering and bright. "Welcome!" I flipped out my notebook and readied my pen, repeating my usual greeting.

When my eyes lifted from its yellow pages I found myself in just the right angle to take a glance under the hat of the smaller man. As soon as my eyes found his coal black ones I felt a sudden drop in my stomach. I wish I could say that I did something cooler then stare like an idiot, but that's all my panic stricken brain would allow me to do. There was no mistaking it, I could pick out those eyes from a sea of faces.

 _What do I do._ My feet stayed locked on the ground, my eyes not moving from him. _What the holy hell do I do._ The wishes and thoughts and thick wall of ice started to crumble around me as I peered under the hat, into the eyes of the weirdo.

My stomach shifted uneasily and I noticed that my hands that were clasped tightly around my notebook were trembling. I released my hands but then I can't figure out what to do with them, so instead they clasped and unclasped the notebook if in constant need of touch and reassurance. But what they need is to be able to touch him, to drink him in just to prove that he is real.

I lick my lips and part my mouth, but no words come out. If he hadn't noticed who I was before, he would notice now, due to my incapability of staying calm. "...Tea?" I finally ask, though my voice is heavy and strained.

A quick nod from him is enough to send me trotting very quickly across the floor and back into the kitchen. It's a relief to get to the counter top and grasp it, because between my sore feet and my legs shaking, I'm afraid I'll trip. I didn't realize I had been holding my breath until my lungs began to burn. Releasing the hot air I held a hand to my chest in an effort to calm myself down.

I had to find Kakashi and let him know. My eyes flicked back to the door and a shiver ran up my spine when I realized I'd have to go out there again. I was to suspicious, he would notice me, he probably already did. I gulped. What happened to the fire I had whenever I thought about meeting him again? For months I had dreamed of this moment, rehearsing what I would say to him, but now...

"Mari!" I felt an object collide with the back of my head, causing me to spin around and scramble to catch the spoon that Takao threw. "Wat's wrong wit cha'?" He wobbled out from behind the kitchen counter, shaking the ladle he had grasped in his chubby hands. "Ya look like ya've seen a ghost! I dn't want no distract'd waitresses!"

I felt my face heat as I laid the spoon on the counter and smoothed out my apron in a huff. "R-right! Sorry sir, I'll get back to work right away!"

"Ya betta'" He snorted, hopping up and snatching the spoon. I must have looked worse then I felt, because instead of hobbling off to the kitchen like he normally would, Takao stayed still and kept his beady eyes on me. "Mari, what hap'nd?"

"Uh..." I mumbled. My eyes looked down at my feet and I shifted carefully one foot to the other. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"G' home."

"W-what! No, it's noth-"

"Mari, g' home! Git outta here! The twins are comin' in, an' I dn't want no _distract'd waitresses!"_

My brows furrowed together and I grabbed the two mugs of tea ready on the counter. "I'm fine!" I yelled, a little to forcibly. I noticed with embarrassment that my hands were shaking, the over filled mugs drippling hot tea down the sides.

"I can tell somethin' is up, so jus git home." Takao finally turning from me and ceased shaking his ladle, stalking back behind the counter. "Go do what ya gotta do!"

I stood there for a moment longer, my grip on the mugs tightening. What I had to do. What did I have to do? Tell Kakashi, of course... but at the same time I wanted answers, and if Kakashi got to him before I did I knew I probably wouldn't get my chance.

It seemed the two sides of my brain were fighting, the logical side and the emotional side. I sucked in a breath and re-imagined myself three months ago, all fired up and ready to encounter the weirdo again. I summoned up that fire and soon anger began to boil in my stomach. Anger for when he left me all alone, anger for not even telling me what was going on.

I grabbed a tray to lay the mugs on and snatched up a plate of dango, stone faced and motivated beyond means. As I hit the door with my hip sending it flying open, a wave of nausea hit my stomach. With that wave of nausea came that unforgettable feeling of instant regret.

Somewhere between the two sides of my brain now fighting again and my feet deciding they wanted in on the fight too, my legs seemed to twist around each other. I tried my hardest to un twist them, but it was far too late. As the plates of dangos and mugs shattered on the floor, I ended up nose first into the hardwood.


	13. Whatever Comes Next

**13**

 **Whatever Comes Next**

 **Mountains - Hans Zimmer**

* * *

With gusto and a flurry of anxiety I slammed my hands to the floor, pushing myself back onto my feet. "I-I'm fine!" I yelled, except my voice sounded relatively nasally. With panic my hand reached up to my now wet nose. Great, just what I needed, a bloody nose.

The weirdo and his partner were turned to face me, but made no noises or movement.

Well he certainly recognized me now.

I took a step back, not ready to hear whatever he was planning to say.

" _Do_ _ **not**_ _go near him."_

Kakashi's voice blared in my head like a car horn and I shuddered at my utter stupidity. Why did I think confronting him would be a good idea? With more awkward hand gestures and a face that I was sure was a brilliant shade of crimson, I backed away from the awkward scene through the doors and back into the kitchen.

I only stopped backing away when my butt hit the counter top, but my feet were still restless. My hand again reached up to my nose, feeling the blood running down my lips and falling to the floor. I couldn't do anything right.

There it goes again, my inner dialogue, but it's not my friend. It whispers to me, "Everything has gone wrong, it's terrible, no way back, disaster, ruin..." The world seems closer to my eyes and the air becomes more soupy, harder to breathe. A glossy sheen coats my eyes that wasn't there before and my thoughts scatter like there's an electrical storm in my head, too many short-circuits to make any sense. All the while the only thing that comes through is "You're failing, it's over, give up, run away..."

Just like before, another spoon whizzed through the air, but this time hit my shoulder. It snapped me out of my dazed thoughts, and my head turned over my shoulder, catching a glimpse at a red faced Takao. "Mari! Yer bleeding all ova my kitchen!"

Instead of profusely apologizing like I would do in a normal situation, I felt a pair of tears trickle down my cheeks. "Mr. Takao... I-I don't know what to do..."

I never learned to cry with style, or silently, the pearl-shaped tears rolling down my cheeks from wide luminous eyes, as on the covers of True Love comics, leaving no smears or streaks. I wished I had; then I could have done it in front of people without shame, instead of in bathrooms, in darkened movie theaters, shrubberies and empty bedrooms. When I cried it was with heaving sobs and strangled gasps.

Of course, I didn't want my boss to see me like that so I tried to swallow them back and began my mantra, but I was a blubbering mess in the span of a few minutes.

Everything felt like it was upside down again. Just as I was settling down, something else happens. I was finally falling into a pattern, somewhat of a normal life. Mr. Takao had a perplexed look on his face, a mixture of anger but sheepishness. With an awkward waddle he walked over to me and stoked my back with the ladle he held.

"I never meant 'a make ya cry, Mari..." He said carefully, "I won't go so hard on ya."

"No-" I choked out between heavy sobs, "It's not that... It's _him._ He always shows up and ruins _everything_!" It wasn't so much the jerk himself, it was what he represented.

Mr. Takao's ladle rubs stopped and a hum came from the back of his throat. "A boyfriend?" He murmured to himself. "Go giv'em a piece of yer mind!"

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend..." I took the tissue Takao was passing to me and wiped my eyes. "He's just... a jerk."

"Well, still ya should git and tell 'm where ta stick it!"

With a bout of sudden laughter my sobs slowed and stopped. Takao had a way to make it seem like the world would bow to your feet. Feeling motivated, I wiped the blood from my nose, slapping my cheeks. "Alright! I'll try to give him a piece of my mind..."

Takao nodded proudly, a determined look on his face. "Be careful, an' let me know if ya need help!" Something gleamed in his eyes which made me laugh again. "An' you'll be paying for the plates ya broke."

* * *

When Itachi was waiting for the 'past him' to arrive, he came up with all kinds of possibilities in his mind. Space time itself could become unstable if the two met, bringing a sure end to the universe.

However, non of these grandiose ideas were founded, and were proven wrong when Itachi saw 'him' walking down the road and into the tea shop. Nothing became twisted, time didn't distort, even though Itachi was watching his past self. Of course, with his luck Maria happened to be 'his' waiter.

And now, Itachi found himself in a situation he never thought he would end up in.

As he waited and watched from the alleyway, Maria had expertly face planted rendering her with a red face and even redder nose. He knew the 'past him', who he had now confirmed existed, would be suspicious, especially when she acted like a fool seeing him. Itachi felt embarrassed for her, and even worse, if the 'past him' got his hands on her who knows what could happen?

Surely she would be brought to Pein, especially when Kisame was watching. Itachi sighed. She had yet again thrown him into another precarious situation.

He was being forced to save her. Itachi looked down to the dirt and began formulating a plan. How would he get them out of this? How would he do that, while still keeping Sasuke in mind? He didn't want to have to fight, he wanted to lay as low as possible, but now he wasn't sure if he could do that.

With any luck Maria would be smart enough to keep her head low, and stay in the room she fled to.

With a quick glimpse back into the tea shop he found Kisame and 'him' to be no where in sight, undoubtedly making a quick escape due to the commotion.

In a flurry of blue curtains he also watched that idiotic, stupid, foolish green eye'd girl sprint out of the restaurant and make her way wild eye'd down the road. Itachi clicked his tongue in annoyance. She loved getting herself in trouble. Silently and calmly Itachi moved out of the alleyway and began to follow her, just to make sure she didn't end up getting herself killed.

* * *

My reasoning was that I was in the village.

Nothing could really happen to me inside of this Shinobi ridden town, right? Especially since I'm a 'high risk' case, and probably still had those annoying 'detective ninja' following me around everywhere. So nothing could happen to me.

My feet hit hard, digging into the dirt road, kicking up dust as I bounded down the street. My eyes scanned around the crowd of various people, only pausing on things that were black and red. There was no way he could have gotten so far away so fast. I kept running, not pausing long enough to see where I was going.

It was only until much running later, I got to the bridge and my feet started to slap the ground with all the grace of a sack of wet concrete, the springing graceful steps of ten minutes earlier had disappeared.

My rasping throat was as parched as a dead lizard in the desert sun. My head bobbed loosely from side to side with each footfall and my eyes heavy in their sockets, until I fell to the railing, sputtering and gasping. "Oh man..." I wheezed, "This has been the... hardest workout I've done in a while..." I clenched and unclenched my hands around the cold iron rail, trying to catch my breath.

It was only until I looked up out onto the pond and came out of the runners haze that I realized what kind of situation I was in.

"Kakashi..." My voice was dry and small, as I saw him on his knees, panting like I was.

It wasn't so much his crumpled form that was distressing me, but his eyes. In them was a kind of hopelessness and pain I had never seen before. Sunken in and dark. From him my eyes moved to two of his friends that were behind him and the two people who were across from them. One of them, oh to familiar.

"You..." I whispered, out of breath. "Kakashi... it's..."

"Maria, stay back! Don't look in his eyes!"

 _His eyes?_ My own fell to the water just below the bridge, shaking. "What's going on!" I yelled, struggling to understand.

"You're that girl from the tea shop."

I told my therapist I had forgotten his voice. In my dreams I could no longer hear him when he would speak, but now I realized I had never forgotten it. Chocolate. But, something was different. It wasn't as deep... it was younger. My head began to shake in disbelief. There was something wrong here.

"Kakashi..." I cried, feeling a burning beginning at the back of my throat. "I'm so confused."

"Maria... just stay back... Kurenai, Asuma."

"You know this chick, Itachi?" The large man next to him let out a guttural laugh, I could hear the amusement in his tone. "An old fangirl of yours?"

"No. I don't recognize her."

My hands clutched the railing harder.

"Well, it's not like you'd have any left..." The blue man started. I widened my stance a bit, inhaling cold air. "Considering you killed your whole cl-"

"You IDIOT!" I yelled, bracing myself for whatever was to come, clutching the iron bar harder. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

I kept my eyes to the water below my feet, it was probably the only thing keeping my motivation. "You left me with all of these... questions! You can't just do that to somebody! For God's sake..." A sob escaped my throat and a fat tear rolled down my cheek. "Have I been delusional this whole time... I don't know what's going on inside of my head anymore!" If I gripped the railing any tighter my hands would break. "I feel like I'm going crazy!" I leaned out over the water, letting my voice rise to a scream.

With a sudden clang of metal, my head snapped up to see the back haired girl deflecting a sharp knife in front of me, sending it whizzing past my head. If she hadn't of, it would've been embedded itself into my eye socket. I gaped in shock, moving my eyes from her to the man who threw the weapon aiming to kill me. I finally had a name to address him with...

Itachi.

"Maria... I want you to run as fast as you can, okay?" Kurenai didn't sound as confident as I would have liked, but still my head nodded automatically.

She began a countdown, starting at one. My legs felt like they were nonexistent, but on her three I turned tail and booted myself back down the bridge.

My feet slipped outwards on the wet concrete as I rounded the corner, the cold afternoon air clogging my throat and lungs as I inhaled deeper, faster. With each footfall a jarring pain shot ankle to knee, ankle to knee. Perhaps that fall earlier didn't only injure my nose. My heart was beating frantically, all or nothing. I didn't look behind me, only focused on what was immediately in front of me, praying I wouldn't trip.

To a ninja I probably looked like I was running in slow motion.

To Itachi. Itachi had tried to kill me. Itachi was going to kill me. With a burst of fear I found more speed, and suddenly decided to swerve onto a forest pathway.

I contemplated this move as I stumbled my way across the jutting tree roots and large boulders. Much like the Cougar chase, I found my body ignoring the gashes and scraps to my hands, along with the jarring pain in my ankle and knee. There was one thing on my mind.

Survive.

* * *

Itachi followed Maria through her journey in the forest, watching her stumble her way through the bush in an utter panic.

Itachi didn't feel sorry for her, considering she had brought this upon herself. She should have known better then to confront such shady people, and then so ridiculously insult someone who was obviously dangerous. Someone who she thought was him.

" _What the hell is wrong with you!"_

Itachi moved in front of her, hiding himself behind a bush. She was crying now.

" _I don't know what's going on inside of my head anymore!"_

When she came within a close range, Itachi silently and effortlessly appeared behind her, grabbing her flailing arms with one hand, while cupping her mouth with the other.

"Maria..." He whispered, leaning next to her ear. "I can't let you go now, you know too much."

He felt her scream incoherently behind his hand, but in a second she went limp, Itachi releasing the pressure point he hit to render her unconscious. He caught her and laid her down on the ground, being careful as to not lay her head on the rock that laid close.

He examined her peaceful face, and upon seeing her bruised nose, scoffed.

It reminded him of the time she had failed to preform a simple forward roll... and ending up with a bloody nose. Itachi stopped, realizing that he was reminiscing memories with this girl. He leaned back, an air of suspicion rising around him as he continued to watch her.

He was getting too attached. And he couldn't let that happen.

Itachi slowly pulled a Kunai from under his jacket, holding it above Maria's throat. He should just kill her. It would solve his problems... he wouldn't have to worry about her leaking information anymore.

Sasuke. What would he do about Sasuke? Itachi drew back the knife, ignoring the sudden pained expression Maria's face held. How was he going to save Sasuke? He needed more time to think, more time to plan.

With a sudden movement, Maria was on Itachis back and he disappeared into the trees.


	14. What He Truly Is

**14**

 **What he Truly Is**

 **What Have We Done To Each Other? - Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross**

* * *

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

Kakashi stood, attempting to unclench his fist. In front of him sat the Council, humming and hawing the next course of action. Kakashi had dubbed them all idiots who couldn't understand the severity of the situation.

"Once again..." He began coolly, "I believe the girl is invaluable, and must be rescued."

At that, Homura snorted. Of course Kakashi knew it was preposterous, but everything that he experienced while with that girl was evidence. He was positive the man she was with had been Itachi Uchiha. When she first saw Sasuke something sparked in her eyes and she hadn't looked at him the rest of the day. Every description she had of him fit Itachi perfectly, all except age.

"You expect us to send out a valuable squad of Jōnin to save one mere civilian?" Homura folded his hands on the table, sending Kakashi a questioning glare. "Against Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki no less?"

"Yes. I believe she holds information."

"What kind of information, Kakashi? There was no mention of that in your reports."

Kakashi took a moment to look at Koharu before attempting explaining himself. He didn't think she was of this world. Ridiculous, he knew, but couldn't shake it. She had spoken of 'where she came from' so vividly, it was hard to believe she had made it up. Of course the doctors had diagnosed her with a form of amnesia, and said all of those memories were formed while she was unconscious. Kakashi didn't buy it. It was a far fetch to assume she was 'other worldly', but maybe not much, since Itachi was an Uchiha and could use Kamui. Still, Kakashi smoothed out his shirt, he doubted they would believe him.

"Itachi Uchiha and his partner were seen by Jiraiya, Naruto and Sasuke an hour later. That girl wasn't with them."

"They could have dropped her off somewhere-"

"Unlikely."

Kakashi sighed once more before bowing and thanking the council for taking their time to meet him, even though it ended up being pointless. He exited the room quickly, letting his quick stride bring him down the hallway. He let his mind wander. Who exactly was Maria? What was her relationship with Itachi? He paused next to the window, casting his worried gaze onto the city. From the view he could see Maria's apartment complex, and the hospital she had stayed in. The air was colder by the window, the evenings sun hidden behind grey clouds. It was getting colder now, winter would be here soon. Kakashi turned from the window and smoothed back his hair. How was he going to fix this?

* * *

The air was so brittle it could snap, and if it didn't, I might. Neither one of us speaks, what is there to say? Even though I asked him for answers, the questions have escaped me.

This morning the simple eggs he made for me were cardboard. No amount of chewing made it possible to swallow. My mouth was dryer than a sandbox in summer. Which made the cool glass of water sitting in front of me look even more tantalizing. I watched the condensation bead around the outside, while he watched me. I wanted to run my finger around it as if slicing the top off and watch the transparent "blood" drip to the uneven and scratched wooden table, but I didn't want to move. His iron gaze had me trapped like a rabbit in a snare.

"You told me you had questions." Even though his voice was as calm, I knew he must've been getting annoyed with me, but it's not like he would ever show it. "If you don't I'd rather not waste my time." My eyes raised to his chest, intending to meet his eyes, but shakily returned back to the glass.

"I..." I licked my lips, trying to pin down the words flying in my head. "I don't even know where to start..."

The apartment we sat in was small, dim, and wretchedly mistreated. Black fuzz grew in its corners, and graffiti etched into its walls. I didn't know where I was, but knew that Itachi had taken me somewhere indecent, somewhere I wouldn't be found. When I woke I had tried to scream, to run away, but no one seemed to care in this apartment complex. My pleas for help were met with silence.

The room was always locked, I wasn't allowed to leave of course, but in the night time I would sneak peaks outside through the cracked window.

This village grew out of the cracked sidewalk like the jagged gap-toothed grin of an old junkie. It was a stark difference from the energetic streets of Konoha. The only splash of color in the grime came from the lurid graffiti and the sidewalks littered with trash. From the shadowed alleyways came the dejected stares of men and women in their stained cardboard sleeping bags. From upper windows came the boom of sub-culture music. The hookers stalked the streets in their skimpy outfits and high boots looking for work, their drug-addled bodies as thin as pins, their cheekbones jutting out through pallid skin.

Amiss the sickening village, Itachi was not as cruel as I had expected him to be.

At first I was completely ignored, except for when I had thrown a vase at his head, and was reminded that he could kill me quite easily. Other then the death threat he was quite accommodating.

He slept on the floor while I slept on the bed, cooked for me, and during the day he would bring me things to keep my occupied. Books, and small trinkets. Still, three days later and we had not spoken other then the necessary things. I was still waiting for Kakashi to come for me, but that hope was dwindling. It was the only thing I was holding on to, and now, the days were getting longer and bleaker. Left alone with my thoughts, my mind had began to twist over itself, I could feel myself getting more depressed.

"Maria?"

My eyes focused back on the water and I cleared my throat. "Will you answer me honestly?" For this I had to meet his eyes, only to see they had grown darker.

"It depends on what you ask."

A muscle in my jaw twitched. What was the point of asking him when I didn't even know if he was being honest or not? My face reddening was enough to make him sigh however. "There are things you would be better off not knowing."

"Bullshit..." I mumbled under my breath.

"Ignorance is bliss." He retorted quietly, lifting his own glass of water to his lips. I folded my legs on the chair and continued my stare into my glass. He wasn't going to make this easy for me.

"This whole time... have you been following me?" I whispered. That was one of the things that had weighed heavily on my mind. We weren't close at all, but when I first arrived in whatever 'world' this was, I expected him to pop out of somewhere, maybe find him in a field again. When he didn't, I couldn't help but feel abandoned. But, he unexpectedly _did_ pop out of nowhere.

"No." His reply was clear and curt. I wanted a bit more of an explanation, but I knew I wouldn't be able to get it out of him. I nodded, thinking about the next question I could ask him.

"Itachi..." I whispered, "That's your name right?"

He nodded, but my eyebrows just furrowed. Who was that other man? A doppelganger? They had the same name it seemed, but none of this was making any sense. "The other person that looked just like you... is he your brother?" To that he paused for a brief moment, but then slowly shook his head.

"That... is a complicated matter."

I scratched my head in confusion, it was starting to hurt. "Just who are you, Itachi?"

"Would you like me to answer that honestly?"

I raised my eyes to meet his black ones. No man who seeks to be mysterious can truly be, there's something about wanting the attention that gives them away. Truly mysterious men have no such desire, their motives remain hidden and hence the allure. The have a stand-offish quality that dares contact without inviting it. They are independent and casual, nonchalant and slow to temper, analyzing situations with ease. Itachi is that, a mystery. One that I had been trying to unravel. Now possibly faced with the truth I wondered if I really wanted to hear it. I felt my heart thump in my chest quite hard, while my lips parted and a weak "Yes" escaped.

"My full name is Itachi Uchiha."

With only one sentence my heart quickened, and confusion swirled in my head. Itachi Uchiha. _Uchiha_. Sasuke. But his entire family was dead. Wasn't it? My eyes stayed glued to his, and I could feel my cheeks beginning to heat.

"Your red face tells me that you probably know of the Uchiha Massacre." His face hadn't changed but his eyes had grown colder. I didn't bother covering up my blush, instead I just nodded in a dumbfounded way.

"Do you know who killed them all?"

"It was... Sasuke's older brother, wasn't it..." When he didn't respond to my statement and continued his blank stare, A wave of understanding crossed my mind, making me shiver. The room had gone cold, and suddenly felt much, much smaller. "Oh... oh my god..." Nausea rose in my stomach as I realized who I had been living with, who I had gotten a _crush_ on. "But you... you saved a kitten! You saved _me_... You couldn't have..."

Itachi rose from his chair, pushing it into the table. "I saved you because you hold information that could be dangerous in the wrong hands." He shot an icy stare down to me. "Do not misinterpret my actions."

"Why haven't you killed me then?" To that he didn't reply, so I pressed on further. "I have no powers, everything I know you know, so wouldn't I be better off dead? I'm only a liability!"

"Are you trying to convince me to kill you?"

I quieted down, worried that I pushed the mass murderer too far. He continued his stare before humming and walking across the room, peeking behind the blinds. "We're too suspicious." He murmured. "Tonight is the main villages fire work festival. We're going to attend it."

I burst into a fit of insane laughter, not meaning too, but what he was asking was downright ridiculous. My laugh was not my own it seemed, it was laced with insanity and stress."You... drop a bombshell of _killing your family_ on me, and you expect me to go on a date with you!" My laughs quieted when he shot me a cold stare, but occasional hiccups still arose. "Sorry but... there's no way I'm doing that." When his ice stare didn't subside I coughed. "I was screaming the first day, and constantly trying to escape... we're _already_ ridiculously suspicious."

"I have a genjutsu casted on this room. No one could hear you." He looked forward again, analyzing the streets. "But they know someone else is in the room, if they don't see you soon they might get curious."

I leaned forward in my chair, running my finger around the rim of the glass. "Someone will notice me, recognize me." I whispered, partly to myself.

"Knowing Konoha, you're probably a very well kept secret."

I looked back at the Uchiha. The evenings cool rays spread across his face, bringing into focus how deep the stress lines on his face had gotten, and the prevalent black circles under his eyes. Other then his disgruntled look, his voice was also strange. There was some sort of meaning behind those words. I could hear something in his tone, disgust maybe?

Strangely, I wasn't that afraid of him. When Sakura had whispered that taboo reason for Sasuke's demeanor, I had imagined a monster. In that hospital hallway with the moon illuminating her pink hair my blood had run cold. I pictured someone raging with blood lust, crazed eyes and twitching with anticipation. Itachi was far from what I imagined. Still, my hand tightened around the cold glass, I had to get away. Tonight could be the night to do it.

"You're thinking of escaping."

A curt statement. A _true_ statement. One that I couldn't hide my red face from. He eye'd me before disappearing into the bathroom, bringing out a large paper bag, and tossing it onto the table. I cautiously tipped it on it's edge, seeing a pale green fabric inside. "You're going to have to look the part."

It was a Kimono. Not an extravagant one, and probably wasn't expensive. I let my hand run over it's surface, surprised by the scratchy texture. I pulled it out of the bag and laid it on my lap, feeling incredibly conflicted.

This man was undoubtedly insane. Well, I was too, after all I didn't have much of a reaction when I found out he was Sasuke's older brother. The one who killed his whole family. I mean, I didn't really like my mom all that much, but I would never kill her.

I held the Kimono up, analyzing it, and caught sight of my nails. Bitten down to the nub. I had never been a nail biter before, but all this stress was doing very scary things to my mind.

One of the most terrifying effects of all the stress were the delusions. When I was in the hospital I had myself convinced that I was in the comics my brother had read. Of course that was impossible, so now I just assumed that I was either dead or in a coma having a ridiculously vivid dream.

I had asked Itachi, many, many times what the hell was going on but I was always met with a sidelong glance and some vague statement. It was more then aggravating.

Soon I was lost in my thoughts, drowning in the color of green. When I looked back up Itachi had flicked his gaze from me to the Kimono. Taking the hint, I went into the bathroom to change.

Once on, I smoothed out the itchy fabric and glanced into the mirror. Dark circles hung under my eyes, my skin dull and ashen. "God, what a mess..." I huffed and pulled my hair over one shoulder. The only attractive thing about me was my eyes, thanks to the green Kimono they stood out. Annoyed with my disheveled appearance, I stepped out of the bathroom cautiously.

I rose my eyes from the floor, seeing that Itachi had moved back to the window. When he turned to me and gave me a one-over I felt my heart thud.

He had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. I guess he must get used to that, the sudden pause in a person's natural expression when they looked his way followed by overcompensating with a nonchalant gaze and a weak smile. Of course the blush that accompanied it was a dead give-away.

His face was strong and defined, his features molded from granite. His raven black hair, which glistened in the moonlight illuminating from the window, was combed back into a high ponytail bringing attention to his dark eye brows, which sloped downwards in a serious expression. And then his eyes- deep and catastrophic, midnight, ravens wings and starless skies. His pale skin made him look devilishly handsome, it seemed to glow with the dark grey color of the Yukata he wore.

A sudden rise in my self-consciousness caused me to shrink back and cast my gaze to the floor. This wasn't right. I shouldn't still be attracted to him, especially after finding out his horrendous crimes. My face shouldn't be this red, and my heart shouldn't be pounding.

I'm like a ball of tangled yarn. The parts that are untangled are available, useable; the rest is a mess, useless until it is untied. That mess feels endless and at most times unyielding. I shuffled my feet awkwardly, silently begging him to stop damn staring like that.

"Are you ready?"

Somehow I was disappointed, I had half hoped when I exited the room he would be slack jawed at the sight of me, completely mesmerized. Something romantic, something that made my heart race quicker and quell the nauseating feeling of disgust I held for myself. But my fantasies were met with the reality, so I just nodded and tried my best to ignore the tears that seemed to be making their way to my eyes. With a few strides he was next to the door, beckoning me over next to him. When I had made it with a few shaky steps he focused a strong glance down to me, making sure to catch my eyes.

"I will be watching you very closely, and if you act out of turn I will immediately put you under a Genjutsu. Understood?" He spoke like a father scolding a child. I turned my head away from him but nodded. With a click of a lock Itachi pulled the door open, and I was free.


	15. The Festival

**15**

 **The Festival**

* * *

As Itachi bounded through the crowds, ignoring the street vendors calling to him, he knew one thing.

He was an idiot.

He had stupidly let that girl out of his sight for a single minute. One minute and she had disappeared among the crowds. How could he lose a mere girl? A girl who was neither a ninja nor particularly smart? How had it come to this?

For a moment he paused, swinging his head side to side, hoping her pale green Kimono would flash through the crowds. When no such sight occurred he launched into a run again, letting a rush of bewilderment carry his feet.

Of course he shouldn't have edged her on while they were watching the fireworks, but he couldn't let her continue with what she was saying. Their fight replayed in his head. He had only told her the truth, if she couldn't handle that it wasn't his problem. But still...

He paused again to survey the area. His search was taking him away from main village and headed back into the sketchy part of town, but hopefully she hadn't been stupid enough to leave the safe area. It was a party night and who knew what kind of people could be lurking the streets.

Itachi sighed. She was more trouble then he expected.

* * *

Part I

Evening - Toshiro Masuda

* * *

 _-Two Hours Before the Disappearance Of Maria -_

There was a slight chill to the air, as well as a ebbing breeze. Maria clutched to Itachi arm in a feeble attempt to look like a doting girlfriend, but it was painfully obvious she was uncomfortable. You didn't have to be a ninja to see this, and it was slowly getting to Itachi.

They had been walking the streets toward the festival for ten minutes now and not a word had been said between them. She was walking incredibly fast, an anxious gait, and was dragging Itachi along with her.

Her eyebrows bore down into an embarrassed scowl, and of course, her face was red. He wondered if this was pointless, and if it was bringing more suspicious attention to them.

"Maria..." He whispered, slightly leaning down, "You need to relax."

She inhaled sharply through her nose and in a fit released his arm. "Relax?" She snarled. Itachi sighed at her unwillingness to cooperate. "This is just way too fucked up." There was an underling stress in her voice.

Of course Itachi had noticed her deteriorating mental health, but what could he do? He was not the type to lull her into a state of peacefulness, calming her with smooth words. She would have to get over her issues by herself.

"Well, deal with it tonight." His words were meant to be final, the last say in her pointless whining. But it only made her eyebrows push together further, and her pace quicken.

After a few more minutes of heated silence they turned a corner, finally bursting from the depressing gloom of the inner village onto a main road. Along this usually dark lane shone hundreds of lamps; illuminating the road with their flickering candles. The light cast every color onto the road through their tinted panes. Itachi watched Maria's eyes widen and a gasp escape her.

Music filled the air, festive beats lifted the spirits and made the people want to move, jump and sing. Almost no-one walked anywhere, they danced, skipped, jogged, hopped and wiggled. The Kimonos were as colorful as a summer garden. Bold yellows, magenta, cyan and emerald green. Street vendors lined the walkway, enthusiastically waving people over to stare wide-eyed at beautifully crafted jewelry. The smell of food filled the air, flames leaping high into the sky from the grills.

Itachi had been to countless festivals, so none of this was particularly interesting to him. Instead of watching the streets he found himself watching Maria. Her face had transformed with awe, her normal bleak frown had twisted up into a fantastic grin, and Itachi wondered what it was like to be so easily pleased. Her eyes reflected the colored lights, and she held her fingers to her lips. "This is... so beautiful."

"I've seen better." Maria shot him a dirty glare from under her lashes. "However, considering you've never been to an authentic festival I can see why you're so impressed."

"You always know just what to say, don't you Itachi?" She rolled her eyes.

"Don't use my name in public." He warned.

Again, she rolled her eyes. Itachi ignored her childish behavior and scanned the area. He was looking for any suspicious people, but since they were in a better part of town he didn't expect to find many. After he was satisfied he grabbed Maria's hand in his own.

"Hey! What the hell!"

"We're a couple. Act like it."

They weaved through the crowds, edging through the dense flow of people, Itachi ignoring the small hand in his that was continuously growing more sweaty.

The air was perfumed with produce, the ground was gritty stone and the air a perfect pre-winter chill. Itachi didn't quite know where he was going, but soon his hand was tugged and he glanced down to see Maria eyeing a ring toss game. "I've always sucked at those..." She stared down the game with a scrutinizing eye, and as soon as the vendor saw her Itachi knew they were trapped. Once those vultures see you even remotely interested they pounce.

The lanky mans finger thrust up, pointing to Maria, and his other hand cupped around his mouth. "Hey there pretty lady! Care for a game?"

Like a deer in headlights Maria froze and a blush found her cheeks. "O-oh, not me! No thanks."

Itachi began to move away, until the man held up a rather large stuffed rabbit who looked incredibly soft. He heard Maria curse under her breath. "How did he know rabbits were my favorite animal..."

She looked up to Itachi with an embarrassed, yet pleading look and he sighed before giving in and making his way to the stall with her. He paid the small fee of 20 Ryō and the man placed 5 rings in Maria's hand, explaining the simple rules. Throw the rings and if you land 3/5 on the pegs, you'll win a small stuffed animal, 5/5 and you get the big one. In Maria's eyes there was fire, she stared down at the rings and inhaled sharply, before raising her hand and firing off the first one.

Itachi had never been more unimpressed in his life. She couldn't have thrown it anymore off course. It went about three feet over the peg.

"Whoops." She nervously laughed, carefully picking up another one.

Her posture was totally off. She was holding the ring awkwardly, clutching onto it with her full hand. The correct way would be to situate the ring in the crease between your thumb and forefinger, with your thumb on top. Itachi cringed as she threw the ring with far too much force, bouncing off the peg sending it shooting backwards into her stomach. She doubled over and began to cough. Itachi rolled his eyes and picked up the rings that she had dropped.

"May I try?" He asked the vendor. He awkwardly smiled and nodded. Maria held herself up on her knee, holding her chest. She looked to Itachi with an incredibly red face.

With rapid flicks of his wrist each of the three rings landed perfectly on the same peg. He stood back, ignoring the slack jaw Maria now had. "The quicker you flick your wrist, the more of a spin you'll put on the ring. The spin stabilizes it, so it has less chance of going off course."

With a huff Maria pushed herself off her knee and glared at the peg, flustered. Itachi took a moment to look at her then he turned back to the vendor.

"May I have two more?"

With no effort Itachi landed the two perfectly, even daring to close his eyes during the last one. The huge pink rabbit was handed to Itachi by the grumbling vendor, and then passed to Maria who took it without a word. He thanked the vendor then they continued their walk down the street.

When Maria hadn't spoken in a while Itachi glanced down at her. A scowl was etched into her face and she was glaring intently at the rabbit. "I wanted to get it by myself..." She grumbled. As she said that Itachi caught sight of the catching goldfish game.

"Why don't you try that one?" He said, nodding his head in the direction of the stall. Maria begrudgingly looked over to the stall and scrunched up her nose.

"What would I do with the fish anyways?" She looked away. "It's not like you'd let me keep it."

"Don't assume you'll win."

"Is that a challenge?"

Her eyes moved from the rabbit to him, anger flashing through them. Itachi felt a smirk tug at the corner of his mouth. "If you couldn't beat the ring toss I doubt you could beat that." With a quick movement the rabbit was shoved into Itachi's arms and Maria stalked off towards the stall, shouting for the vendor to give her a net.

And just as Itachi stated, she couldn't do it. After her third net had broken under the weight of the goldfish, Maria stared at the water with a cold rage.

Her eyes slowly moved next to her, locking eyes with a laughing child who had just caught his fourth fish. With a red face she spun from the pool and marched away, her nose high in the air. Itachi felt another smirk tug at his lips. He laid the rabbit down, and with grace picked up a net and with no trouble scooped up a goldfish. When he turned and showed Maria her face had grown considerably redder, and her hands clenched at her sides, shaking.

"Wow mister, you must be a ninja or something!" The young boy next to Itachi spoke, tilting his head slightly to the side, a look of wonder in his eyes. "Your girlfriend obviously isn't though."

"Indeed." Itachi chuckled, dipping the net back into the pool letting the fish swim away. He picked up the rabbit and nodded at the child, causing a bright toothy smile to break over his face.

However amusing Maria's displeasure was to the child, Itachi knew that it would only cause problems. Who knew what Maria might do if she was overly mad at him? He couldn't risk her making a break for it. Although Itachi didn't look it, and rarely (as in never) utilized it, he was very charming when he tried. Be it his good looks, or intoxicating half smiles, he could make nearly anyone swoon when attempting too.

Such a simple girl would be no trouble at all, especially since this girl was Maria. He wasn't stupid, it was blatantly obvious she _still_ had her crush. He didn't even have to smirk at her, even a casual glance to the side was enough to make a slight blush find her cheeks. Why she was still fond of him, he had no idea.

"Let's find a spot to watch the fireworks." He said smoothly, laying a hand on Maria's shoulder and offering the rabbit back to her. She looked at her feet and carefully took the rabbit back into her arms, a pout on her face. This face reminded him of Sasuke, he would always puff out his cheeks when Itachi said he was too busy to play. She really was a child... an innocent child.

As they commenced their walk down the street toward the viewing area Itachi began to wonder why he couldn't kill her. She was innocent. But, he had killed innocent people before. Aunts. Uncles. Nieces... nephews. Adults and children he had killed, with more then a heavy heart of course, but killed no less. But this girl...

"Heyyyoooo! You! Yeah you! The girl in the green kimono!"

Itachi became still as a fat man with a microphone began shouting and pointing to Maria.

Did he recognize her?

Would they have to make an escape?

With analytical speed only a ninja could manage, Itachi scanned the area for escape routes and possible obstacles. While he was doing this Maria lifted a shaky finger to her face.

"Me?" She whispered.

"Yes! You two are a lovely couple! Why don't you come on up!"

Itachi released his tight position once he realized what was going on. It was a game show of sorts, and was common at "date" festivals such as this one. Usually a couple would be picked and would engage in a game, sometimes to see how much they truely knew about each other.

Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly. This could be a problem.

As if sensing his hesitation, Maria tugged on his sleeve and flashed a sly smile at him. The people around them had cleared to form a small circle, and all eyes were on them. If he backed down now it would be suspicious, so with heavy feet he let Maria pull him over to the man and up onto a very small stage. She set down the rabbit and he saw a slight panic in her eyes.

"Well howdy folks!" The man stood at the bottom of the stage, holding up another microphone to Maria. She took it slowly. "Are you ready to play?!" The mans excited shout echoed around the area, causing a cheer to ring out from the small crowd that had gathered.

Itachi looked at Maria and saw that her eyes had widened and her face had grown red. Did she have stage fright? Itachi felt a twang of annoyance in his stomach. Why had she wanted to play if she had stage fright? Was it just to spite him?

"Alright guys, lets get some information here..." The man leaned on the stage, smirking up at them. "What are your names?"

Itachi blanked. How. _How_ could he have forgotten something so important?

"My name is Mari." Maria's unsure voice broke Itachis train of disastrous thoughts.

"I'm Inari."

Simple. Close to his own name. There was no need to give a last one.

"Alright... and how long have you love birds been together?"

Itachi looked to Maria, who's face had grown considerably redder. He lowered his eyes. This was not going to be easy. Maria had no skills at lying, she was just too easy to read. He was going to have to carry this.

"It's been about a year now." Itachi said calmly, putting on his best smile and watched Maria as her green eyes widened and her shoulder rose with shock. Had this been the first time she had seen him smile?

The man on the ground whistled and began to saunter around the stage. "That's around the time it get's interesting..." He laughed, the crowd laughed with him. "So what we're going to do here is simple. I usually do game shows but I can tell your little lady isn't feeling the stage too much..." He paused and looked at the star struck Maria, who shook her head. "What I'm going to get you to do is share your favorite memory of each other. Simple, no pressure, but i'm sure the crowd would love to hear it!" The crowd replied in a cheer, but Itachi certainly did not feel like cheering.

His favorite memory of Maria? Did he even have one?

"All right Mari, let's start with you!" The host smiled up at Maria and Itachi narrowed his eyes. Was she going to let something slip? He felt himself stiffen, he wasn't ready for a fight if it came down to it. Maria had her eyes focused on Itachis feet and her hands trembled with the microphone clutched in them.

"Um..." She licked her lips in nervousness. "One time he saved a cat..." She mumbled into the microphone. The host hummed, nodding to try and get to her to say more. "At first I was pretty scared of him... but I knew as soon as he saved that kitten he wasn't a bad guy."

Had something so simple really have been her favorite memory of him? Something so simple as him saving a cat?

A few girls in the crowd cooed a couple of 'aww's', and then all eye's were on Itachi. Maria stretched her hand out, passing him the microphone. He carefully took it and held it up to his mouth. He could easily lie. But then what would Maria's actions be? Would she somehow let it slip that what he said wasn't true? Itachi swallowed before opening his mouth.

"Mari has... saved me."

A whisper broke out among the crowd.

"She showed me what it was like to live a normal life, and she was the first one in a long time to treat me as a human being." Itachi bowed to Maria slightly, the end of his black ponytail falling to the side of his face. "And for that I will be forever grateful."

When Itachi rose he looked at Maria. He had never seen such a look on her face before. Her mouth was slightly agape, her skin flushed, but what caught Itachi was her eyes. They held the same light as when he first met her. That churning, passionate green that the ocean turns during a storm. The kind of green that pushed its way through the piles of gritty snow to remind you that spring was coming. It was back, shining through the dim glow they once held. And all it took was a few words.

Clapping came from the crowd as Maria continued her dumbstruck stare. The host smiled brightly and clapped along with them. But all Itachi could focus on were those damn eyes.

"Well what a beautiful moment..." The host said, holding up a hand to help them both from the stage. "Thank you for your cooperation." He winked, picking up the rabbit and handing it back to the blushing Maria.

The crowd dispersed, everyone walking their separate ways again to enjoy the night. Itachi looked at Maria and how she was clutching the rabbit to her chest. "How about the fireworks?" Itachi asked. She replied in a quick nod.

* * *

Part II

What Will We Do? - Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross

* * *

Itachi never liked crowds. And he knew that around the area they were setting off fireworks would be ridiculously overflowing with excited people, so while him are Maria walked he looked for a spot. His eyes darted from here to there but he started to feel they wouldn't be lucky. He wasn't even sure if Maria wanted to see the show. He glanced down to her and sighed. She was still blushing.

After a few more minutes of walking his eyes caught a cliffs edge and a pathway half hidden in an alleyway, leading up the hill into the forest. He slowed and stopped, changing direction towards the alleyway and looking back to make sure Maria was still following.

Their walk up the overgrown path was silent. Maria had not said a word to him since on the stage, and it was beginning to make Itachi wonder if she had taken it the wrong way. She held the rabbit close to her chest as she slowly made her way up the steps, Itachi could hear her heavy breaths.

Slowly the path leveled and soon they emerged from the trees onto a small clearing on a cliff. They both walked forward toward the edge, stopping at the rusted railing. The city spread below them, and the world suddenly felt wide and free. Lights glittered everywhere just liked stars dropped to the earth, huge and small buildings collided in a mixture of shadow and geometry, tiny people rushing along tangled lines of streets creating twisting threads of light - they all intertwined together in a magnificent mess of dream.

The fireworks hadn't started yet, so Itachi took advantage of the clear night sky to gaze at the stars. He would call them beautiful, but even that wouldn't do its justice. This is something you can't describe or tell anyone about to share the experience, not even something you can capture in a photo. You can only know by experience, only seeing them through your eyes will you be able to see the beauty. Stars are just shiny silvery-blue dots in the sky, so why are they so pretty? What makes it different than dots of light shining through little holes on a black paper?

While watching the sky Itachi felt a small hand gently intertwine with his own. Itachi jerked his hand away from hers, tearing his eyes from the stars to meet her wide ones. "What are you doing?" He demanded, stepping back from her so that she stood alone on the cliff.

"Earlier... on the stage you said that..." Her brows bent down into a confused stare. "I thought that..."

"You thought very wrong." Itachi warned, narrowing his eyes at the confused girl. "I hold no such feelings towards you."

"Then why did you say that!-"

"I had to get a genuine reaction out of you. Since you're too easy to read I didn't know how you'd react if I had told a lie."

A silence formed between them. The silence was a poison to them, for in that void of sound the bitterness of their conversation was laid bare. This void was a cruelty Itachi inflicted unintentionally, but had he been aware he would not have cared. The silence stretched thinner and thinner, like a balloon blown big, until the temptation to rupture it was too great to resist. "I hate you." She whispered. Her hands were clenched at her sides now, and they shook in anger. The moon shone on her face showing Itachi that her eyes were beginning to grow clouded with tears.

"It's not my fault you hate me because I don't recuperate your feelings."

She threw the rabbit to the ground before clenching her fists back at her sides. "What the hell! You think I hate you because you rejected me?!" She brought her eyes from the dirt to meet his own narrowing eyes. "Are you that egotistical because of your _damn last name?_ "

Itachi did nothing. He just stood. The show of fireworks had began. The first one cut through the black like it was super-imposed on the night, like the stars behind were only a backdrop brought in for the occasion.

"You manipulate me! Constantly! You jerk me around left and right..." She began to yell. "And before we ever came to this stupid world you said a _teenage love story_! That my life was one and I was trying to loop you into it!" Her form was illuminated against the explosions of color. The fireworks burnt with impatience, everything at the speed of a camera flash. They sent hot sparks into the cool evening air, soaring until they were extinguished to blackness.

"How dare you." Tears rolled down her face, fat drops that twisted around her lips. Her eyes did not leave Itachis. "You think my life is a _love story_? My mother never loved me and after her and my father got a divorce she took my little brother away from me!" Sobs began to misform her words. "My Dad loved me, but he got cancer and died. Then my granny who also loved me got _fucking Alzheimers_... I had to watch her mind deteriorate." A snarl brought back her lips over her teeth. "And then _you_. You've fucked up my life even more!"

"Am I supposed to pity you?"

Maria's snarl loosened at the interruption.

"Do not give me a sob story and expect me to change my attitude towards you. I know your life has been hard, but..." His head tilted slightly. "You're selfish."

"Selfish?" She asked, her voice low.

"Indeed. It was obvious to see when you were with your grandmother. You didn't want to be with her. You couldn't even meet her eyes." He paused for a moment, watching the silent girl. "You didn't want to take care of her." Another bout of fireworks exploded in the sky. Blue light caught Maria's eyes, which were now glossed over. "And you couldn't handle the guilt of that, so you ran away. You avoided the situation. Just like you do with everything that gives you pain."

As Itachi scanned Maria's face for a reaction the silence hung in the air, like the suspended moment before a falling glass shatters on the ground. He expected her to crumple, wail or dissolve into her tears, but she did none of those things. Maria's frown turned up into a smile. "Yeah." She said quietly.

Itachi picked up the rabbit she had thrown to the ground and brushed off the dirt. Her glanced over at Maria who was now staring at the ground, her eyes not focused anywhere. "You're doing it again." Itachi said, but softly. He walked over to her carefully, watching her. "Don't run away." He whispered, laying a hand on her shoulder. She jerked away as if he had burned her.

Itachi stood for a moment, taking in her ashen face and the wet tracks the tears had left. Her eyes were swollen and she was shivering. "Lets go back to the room." He said calmly, grabbing her wrist and tugging at her to start walking. Like a robot she obeyed, her eyes never leaving the ground.

Their entire walk back down the hill was filled with the poisonous silence, but soon they were back in the town walking among the chattering people. "Let's get some food to bring back." Itachi said quietly, guiding her towards a small tea shop he spotted. Her hand was limp in his and she still wasn't speaking, or looking at him, so he decided to have her sit at a table to wait.

"I'll be back very soon." He warned, watching her hands tighten around the pink rabbit.

The line up was long so Itachi waited patiently, turning to check on Maria every once in awhile. She hadn't moved from her spot on the chair and even her dejected gaze was in the same direction. Finally Itachi got to the counter and placed his order, the cashier telling him to wait and he would pick up the food as he stood paying. In another minute the cashier brought back a bag with the ordered food and wished Itachi a good night. He nodded to the cashier, thanking him.

When Itachi turned around the rabbit sat in Maria's place.

* * *

I didn't know what to do. I was filled with confusion, and hurt, but the one thing I did know was that I did not want to see him again. I didn't care if I died somewhere in a field. I never wanted to see him again.

My feet were numb now, but I continued running. I couldn't really feel anything anymore. I didn't feel the familiar burn in my lungs, and the lump in my throat was gone. I had been running for at least a half hour. The people were blurring together as I passed, the lights playing in the corners of my eyes. I ran and ran until I was at the edge of the small village.

A dark forest laid ahead of me, and I stood lost in the small field between the last rugged houses and the wilderness. Gasping for air I tilted my head up to the stars, fireworks still creating colorful images in their inky home.

What was I going to do now? I had no money, no clothes... I didn't even know where I was. The smart thing to do was stay with Itachi, but my heart couldn't take it anymore. His words replayed in my head until I became nauseous.

"Imagine what we'd find out here?" A voice came from behind me, causing me to inhale sharply and spin on my feet. A man stood a few feet behind me, a lazy grin on his face. "How 'ya doin little lady?" He purred taking a step towards me. I stepped back, feeling a cold fear growing in my stomach.

"Leave me alone." I demanded, although my voice sounded less then confidant.

He began to laugh at me and as he did, more people emerged from the shadows. "You found a real cute one tonight, boss." One chuckled, eyeing me like a piece of food. "She came right to us." Another one added.

I shouldn't have left Itachi. I was so stupid. I knew this town was dangerous.

I turned to run, but as soon as I lifted one foot off the ground a hand wrapped around my waist and I was brought over the shoulder of the first man.

"Let me go!" I screeched, banging my hands on his back. "Itachi! Itachi!" I pleaded, my throat being torn from the loudness of my shrill screams. The mans grip only tightened on me, he crouched and leaped off the ground, landing onto the nearest tree.

They must have been ninja, since now we were floating through the canopy, each footfall on the branches jarring me.

I didn't want to die. Not here.

The scream tore through me like a great shard of glass. I felt my eyes widen and pulse quicken, my heart thudding like a rock rattling in box. The scream came again, desperate, terrified... inhuman. The blood drained from my face, before I was even aware of making a conscious decision I had jutted my shin up, hitting my abductor directly in between his legs. He let out a strangled cry before releasing me.

Time seems to slow down when you're falling. In the seconds it took me to reach the ground I knew it was going to hurt. But the adrenaline had already kicked in, so if I had broken any bones when I hit the hard ground below, I didn't know. Wasting no time I staggered up and began to run deeper into the dark forest.


	16. What She Means To Him

**16**

 **What She Means To Him**

* * *

Itachi stared out into the black wood with a dangerous focus. Once he found Maria's footprints he followed them finding they led to this vast forests edge, but then suddenly vanished. First he checked the surrounding area for any signs of distress, or blood, but at first glance he could see none.

When he double checked one spot he noticed some faint extra pairs of footsteps, very light, but visible on the dewy grass. Someone took her. They hadn't killed her, not yet, but he knew what would happen to her before they eventually did. At least, he knew what happened to girls that had ever been in the same situation.

Peering into the black, his eyes became red.

* * *

Part I

Strange Activities - Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross

* * *

Distance was all that mattered. I wasn't stopping for anything and sure as hell wasn't stopping for a little pain in the bottom of my feet. It was completely dark in this forest, the thick canopy cutting off any moonlight. Now I've seen darkness before, the kind that makes a street like an old fashioned photograph, everything a shade of grey. This isn't like that. This is the darkness that robs you of your best sense and replaces it with a paralyzing fear.

That fear only propelled my feet faster. Despite the cold air, my yukata and hair slick with perspiration, clung to my skin. Sweat rolled down my skin in thick, salty beads. I could feel my heart throbbing inside my chest. I began bouncing slightly as I tore through the trees which wore me out quickly. I settled to stumbling along, blindly grabbing branches to steady myself, as fast as I could.

Panic. Panic. Panic.

Soon I could go no longer. My lungs were on fire and refused to suck in the air that I needed, my log slippers had fallen off sometime ago and only now was I beginning to feel the damage that had been done to my feet.

I found a large tree, it's trunk covered with bushes, and I sat behind it carefully pulling the thick leaves over me. I pushed up against it's bark and tried to stop shaking. My heart pounded in my chest but I tried to ignore it and slow my breathing. The only reason I wasn't dead right now was because they hadn't found me. I silently gripped my mouth, trying to calm myself, if they heard my panting it was all over.

I sat in the darkness, muscles cramped and unable to move. I only knew my eyes were still there because I could feel myself blink, still instinctively moisturizing the organs I had no current use for. I couldn't hear anything either. I guess that should bring my heart rate down below the level of "rabbit in a snare" but it didn't. By my genes I am a predator, I have the front facing eyes and brain enough to hunt, but I feel like prey in this utter black.

The dawn is many hours away and until that precious time I can only wait. Moving makes noise, it's bad enough I still have to breath. But I want to see tomorrow enough to make me hold this position for as long as it takes. It was a stupid idea to try and run away from Itachi, and only now I realized just how stupid. He was a jerk for sure, but at least he would protect me.

I knew tensing against the shaking of my limbs was useless but I did it instinctively, trying to suppress for a few more moments what I know I couldn't. I needed to drink in the silence to counteract the fear that threatened to engulf me. This kind of thick silence would normally chill me, especially on an inky night devoid of even moonlight or stars, but tonight it works like a medicine. I feel it. The more absolute it is the stronger its meditative effect. They must be gone, they have to be gone, or at least very far away. I realized too late that I've misjudged the rapid onset of the shaking, my limbs are no longer taking directions from my mind.

Just as I began to feel the sweat I was covered in, I felt something cold wrap around my upper arm.

A hand, a cold hand with calloused palms.

An excited shout and laugh rang out through the otherwise silent forest.

As he tried to drag me out from the behind the foliage I kept a firm grip on the trees trunk, my fear giving me extra strength. I tried to hold on but he was too strong, and with a powerful tug my hand was torn from the tree, its bark taking skin with it.

Ripped from the one thing keeping me sane, I was thrown onto the ground at their feet, gasping for air. Dirt ripped through my throat as I inhaled violently into my lungs, but the gasps wouldn't stop. A cold blinding fear gripped me, leaving me wordless and frozen. The dread crept over me like an icy chill, numbing my brain.

In that frozen state my mind offers me only one thought. It is today. There is no avoiding it.

I'm like a cow being herded into a truck for the slaughter house, only the cow doesn't know where it's going and I do. My face was harshly ripped up from the ground by a handful of hair, causing me to scream out in pain and shock. I bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming for Itachi again.

"Shut up!" An angry demand was followed by a hard punch to my face. Stars exploded in my vision, an icy pain flooding my brain. The hand let go of my hair and I fell limply back to the Earth, whimpering in pain. I reached up to my numb face. Already a swell was forming under my eye.

Laughter exploded around me, echoing among the trees. They made crude jokes to each other, but I was more focused on the throbbing in my head that was blinding me. "Why-" My voice croaked, thick, "Why are you doing this?" More laughter came and a kick thrust into my stomach, knocking me over, making me gasp out in another fit of pain. As more laughter came I dragged my head out of the dirt to see the face of the man that was beating me. Dark messy hair, a craze in his eyes.

He noticed my stare though, as his face suddenly was overcome by a twisted rage."Stupid bitch, didn't I tell you to shut up?" He growled, staring down at me. I opened my mouth to say something more, but was quickly silenced by a foot stomping down onto my fingers. I threw my head back downwards into the cold dirt. I strained my vocals but nothing came out, still I screamed, hoping someone would hear me.

Suddenly, my body wracked with raw sobs and I shook like a leaf. Fright consumed every cell in my body, swelling them with terror. With every second I practically felt the rise of my blood pressure, but I knew that this was the least of my worries.

I was going to die.

"We're just not getting through to you, are we?" He said, twisting his foot, grinding my fingers into the ground. "Well guys, why don't we show this little girl here that we're serious?"

* * *

Part II

Consummation - Trent Reznor and Atticu Ross

* * *

Itachi had to go faster. The trees were already whizzing by, but he _had to go faster._ His feet slammed into each tree branch, and seemed to drag back up again. He cursed himself silently, he knew he wouldn't have much time to get to her. Disgusting memories interrupted his thoughts. Long ago when he was a captain he was in charge of a sting mission and one of his female underlings was taken hostage, and when he had found her... _"No,"_ He stopped himself, _"Don't think of that."_

He was only saving Maria because she had information he couldn't risk being leaked. There were no other feelings involved. But, he wondered, if there truely wasn't why was he trying to convince himself?

The forest was dark. He scanned the ground continually, searching for anything that would alert him to Maria or the people who had taken her. As his foot fell on a large Oak, he spotted broken branches and a log slipper. From there on Maria's trail was easy to trace, which meant that her pursuers were probably on her trail too. Itachi forced more chakra into his feet, making small holes in the tree branches as he shot off of them.

It seemed to take hours, but it was really only minutes, until he found what he was looking for. When he arrived at the small clearing in the woods he saw five men, laughing, crowded around a body.

It was face down in the dirt, blood turning brown hair to black, green kimono to brown. In a flash Itachi was in the clearing facing the men, an eerily calm look on his face. His red eyes were black now, a twitching in his hands said he wanted to feel this fight.

Though, it wouldn't be a fight. It would be a slaughter.

Itachi considered taking down his high pony tail and wondered about the hindrance of fighting in a yukata, but as he analyzed the men he realized he probably would have no problems. Two were incredibly fat, their guts hanging well over their crotches. They were adorned with cheap weapon pouches and held horribly taken car of weapons. The only one who reassembled any kind of ninja was the man closest to Maria.

The first one to notice Itachi was this man, who Itachi saw was Maria's attacker. The crazed man had smudges of blood on his knuckles, and a foot flattening her hand. He heard a sickening crunch as he twisted his foot, but Maria made no sound. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"And who are you?" The man growled, giving Itachi a once over. "Here to join the fun? Or are you gonna rescue her?" To that his lackeys started to laugh, looking at each other in amusement.

"Move away from her."

They began to laugh harder. "Wait a minute... don't tell me you're Itachi?" The man sneered, eyeing him.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, so this man knew his name? The man did not wait for Itachi's confirmation, instead threw his head back in a fit of insane laughter, then jutted his thumb down to Maria on the ground. "This little lassy was screaming out your name!" A cruel smile twisted his face into that of a monster. "Itachi! Itachi!" He mocked, pitching his voice to imitate her.

In mere seconds Itachi had taken down two of the weakest. The ground stained darkly with the flow of blood from their corpses, no butchery, just expertly sliced jugulars.

In a flash Itachi was beside his next victim, grabbing his hand and bending it back to his chin, while punching him in the stomach at the same time. His punch shattered ribs, the man spitting blood as he landed dead next to his friends.

One of the remaining rouges grabbed Itachis arm but he spun to quick to catch, landing one solidly on the mans jaw, right below his eye. He went down gurgling blood, cradling his split open face.

Itachi didn't stay to watch the gory sight however, he was next to the last one before anyone could blink. With his bloodied hands Itachi grasped the last ones head and brought his knee cap up to his nose, there was a blunt crack and Itachi released his dark haired head. Crimson leaked from both his nostrils and his nose was twisted right. His eyes bulged, blood also leaking from their corners.

Itachi stood, looking over the ground that was now littered with corpses. He wiped the excess blood that coated his hands on to his yukata, ignoring the wet gurgles coming from the one man that was left alive.

He turned to Maria and saw that she was staring into an abyss, her eyes wide but in another world. He approached her and crouched down, holding out his red stained hand. Her eyes looked straight through him and didn't move.

Itachis eyes narrowed, she was in shock. He had to get her somewhere safe, somewhere that wasn't filled with death. Calmly he reached for her and guided her onto his back, where she rested limply and refocused her blank stare to the ground.

* * *

Part III

A Pair Of Doves - Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross

* * *

The forest was quiet, undoubtedly from the screams that had filled it moments before. Itachi walked through the trees, looking for anywhere that could be used as a shelter. He had to find somewhere to stay the night, and to asses the damage that they had done.

His eyes focused over his shoulder on her face. No change. Still a blank look, with a slightly gaped mouth. The bodily damage wasn't that great, but the mental stress might have finally caused irreparable damage to her psyche. "Maria?" He asked, trying to jar her from the trance like state. "Maria." He repeated. There was no response in words, nor her eyes. Itachi quickened his pace.

After passing a creek and a fallen tree, a break in the thick canopy of trees appeared. The soft moonlight bore down in streaks, illuminating the side of what looked like a iron roof.

As Itachi neared he realized it was a small hut. The walls of rough sodden planks were haphazardly placed allowing soft streams of blue moonlight to crisscross like a tic-tac-toe board. Dirt and moss clung to the grooves of the corrugated iron sheet roof that jutted out, overhanging the walls by a good two feet on every side. Itachi shifted the frozen faced girl on his back, and contemplated this location. It had a roof, and more or less walls, and was definitely uninhabited. It would have to do.

The inside wasn't any better from the outside. Small and cramped, with a muddy earthy smell. Itachi laid Maria down so she had her back against the sodden wooden wall. He took a moment to lift her hand. It was two times bigger then her other one, and some fingers jutted out at odd angles. Definitely broken. Of course Itachi had basic medic training, but with such various breaking's he wondered if he would be the best for the job. He also took into account the possibility of other injuries. Who knows what else they had done?

Suddenly Maria's hand was wretched from Itachis. She let out cry and shot up from her seated position, making Itachi shoot up just as fast and take a step away from her.

She resembled a cornered animal. Her chest rose and fell in rapid successions, her eyes darting wildly from the walls then landed on Itachis face. "Blood..." She whispered.

Itachi rose his hand and brushed his cheek, feeling a wet spot. Ah. He had some on his face. With the back of his palm he brushed it away. "Better?" He asked calmly, keeping Maria's gaze locked with his own. It was no use however, her wide eyes were now held on his dirtied hands. The blood that had coated them had dried to brown and much of it had rubbed off onto Maria's kimono. Her breathing quickened. "You're hyperventilating." Itachi stated. "It's okay, they're dead."

As if his words had caused some sort of revelation Maria's hands flew rapidly, grabbing, clutching her stained sleeves. "Blood!' She yelled, her eyes widening in a quick setting panic. She ripped at the fabric, desperately trying to free herself, hyperventilating as she hauled down on the sleeves causing them to tear at the shoulders. "Get it off!" She shrieked, her eyes becoming wild as she grew more panicked.

"Maria." Itachi said forcefully, taking a step towards her.

She rose her frenzied eyes to his and he saw total fear. "Get away from me!" She screamed, throwing her back against the wall, digging her heels into the floor as if she were trying to escape further. "Get away!" Again that shrill cry came, and Itachi tried not to wince. She was too loud. He simply stood though, catching in the corner of his eyes his own blood stained hands.

Was it right to not be bothered by them?

"How can you..." She shook against the wall, hugging herself. "How can you kill so easily?"

Itachi paused. "I am a Shinobi."

Her head shook violently, messy hair falling into her eyes. "No." She croaked through a voice thick with fear and tears. "It's not right. It's not normal!"

"Those men were dangerous." Her head shot up and Itachis eyes narrowed when he met hers. There was a disgust in her eyes that reminded him of home. "They would have captured someone else when they were done with you." An underlying annoyance was present in Itachis tone and he found himself tightening his hand. He shouldn't have to explain this to her.

He saved her. Why was she acting as if he had stabbed her with his own hands?

He knew what he did was right. He was right. He was right and she wouldn't listen. His face was rigid, his jaw clamped tight.

Maria grabbed her head in her hands. "You're a monster." Her voice was reduced to whispers, incoherent rambles. Her eyes darted along the floorboards, seeing things that she was conjuring up with her mind. "You killed them all with your bare hands!" Her voice had become high, stressed, and panicked again. "Just like your family!-"

Itachi's arm moved fast. His hand slammed into the wall close to Maria's shoulder, the sheer force caused the wall to briefly shake. Dust fell from the rafters, illuminated in the moonlight. Her once panicked face fell cold with the soft blue light.

"You stupid girl," he growled, "do you have any idea what those monsters would have done to you?"

The soft blue light that shone from the holes in the rotting wood lit the side of her bruised face, now expressionless.

"They would rape you, over and over.-" Itachis voice held a clam but silent rage, "-they would sell you," His opened hand tightened into a fist. "-they'd slit your neck and watch you die, after you became a shell of your former self."

Itachi had never yelled before. He never needed to, and was urged not too, to protect that pitiful "Uchiha honor". Anger boiled deep in his system, as hot as lava. The pressure of that raging sea of anger made him want to scream. As much as he wanted to yell more sense into this girl he wondered what good it would do. He was getting too emotional, even in the fight he had felt a 'leaking' of emotions. He had to put a stop to it.

Cool, calm, detached.

Cool, calm, detached.

Already he could feel his heart rate slow. His breathing was normalizing, the adrenaline was cooling off now.

Then before Itachi could calm anymore Maria fell to her knees, vomiting a thick stream of dark blood on the floor.


	17. Mother

**17**

 **Mother**

 **Powaqa Rescue - Ryuichi Sakamoto**

* * *

Itachi led Maria's head to the floor, gently placing it on it's side.

"Maria." He said for the forth time, trying to illicit a response from the unconscious girl. Blood dried in the corner of her mouth, some had dribbled down her chin. She must have had more injuries then she let on.

With quick hands Itachi opened her kimono, ignoring her smooth skin, examining her. His eyes strained in the soft blue light, but immediately caught on her stomach. A giant purple bruise spread across her skin, yellow dabbled along its edges. Itachi cursed as he felt her abdomen finding it was rigid. Internal bleeding.

She was going to die if he didn't do something. But what could he do? Itachi wasn't a medical ninja, his lacking skills wouldn't fix something of this magnitude.

What to do. What to do.

Bring her to the nearest hospital and leave her there? No, no, she may betray him. Especially with how she acted when she snapped out of her comatose. Such an over reaction.

Itachi caught sight of the dried blood on his hands again. At what point did killing not bother him? Was it after his 50th person, 100th? Or was it after his family fell at his hands?

Itachi closed her kimono and sat back, beginning a focused stare to the ceiling. He could see the stars through the patchwork, glinting, standing out like pebbles in front of a storm.

Ancient tales had been told to him in his childhood, tales of great angels and demons, of war and peace, death and life; and stretched across the endless sea of sorrows, a million spangled glimmers of hope pierced through the veil, like the eyes of angels in the distant darkness. How much death, and how many battles won or lost, had these sad stars seen?

Itachi closed his tired eyes. Was he to let this girl die? Now was the time to confront that notion he had been playing with ever since arriving back "home". Home, home... was it here? Did he even have one anymore? No. He destroyed that place long ago.

His eyes opened to the dying body on the floor. Why was that wretched thing bringing up such questions? Inquiries that he had locked away inside in fear they would drive him mad?

A burning found place in Itachis stomach but he couldn't discern whether it was hunger or nausea. His mind, normally clear, was clouded. He hadn't attempted introspection in a while, and now forced into it left a rather sour taste in his mouth. But why?

He was right, he _knew_ he was right.

If he hadn't of killed the Uchiha, the coup would have been launched... civil war would develop into another full scale war. He couldn't bare to see another one. War brings nothing but pain, blood, tears, death.

He wouldn't let Sasuke see that. But... had what he saw been any better? Sasuke's screams echoed through Itachi so loud he nearly covered his ears.

Maria groaned. Itachis hand twitched.

A cloud passed over the moon, the room falling dark. Was she going to die in this darkness?

He rose and approached her, lifting her up into his arms and holding her for a moment, watching the blue moonlight reappear and play on her paling skin. "You're more trouble then you're worth." He muttered.

* * *

I wish I was more like my mom.

Stubborn, strong willed, fearless. When the family was still together she ran our house like her business. Everything was spotless and in order. She expected perfection.

Bringing home less then a 80% on any given school assignment was simply not an option during those days. Not so much a problem for my gifted brother Tim, but for me there were many evenings spent on the swing set staring bleary eyed onto a sheet marked all up in red.

When I would finally work up my courage to come home mother would be waiting, tapping her nails and scowling out the window. With a glance she would look at the humbly presented grade and click her tongue. _"You can do better."_

Father would always be there. He would pat down my hair and smile gently. _"Your mother wants the best for you."_ He'd coo. _"She wants you to be a successful woman."_

When father wasn't in the garden or roaming the wood, he spent most of his time lying on his bed in wool socks, the top button of his pants undone, his discarded shirt on the chair and the pair of brown reading glasses falling halfway down his nose. The, now broken, lamp illuminated the pages in his hands with a dull orange glow. The radio that sat on the floor played constantly, sometimes low and sometimes loud. A habit picked up from Granny I'm sure.

At midnight and at one, two, three and four, you could sometimes hear the radio, his occasional cough, the rustling thud of a finished book being tossed to the corner heap. He seemed never to sleep, only to doze, and the light shone constantly from his window to the mountains.

My mother despised his room and all it stood for and she had stopped sleeping in it after I was born. She despised disorder in rooms and in houses and in hours and in lives.

Still the room remained, like a rock of opposition in the sparkling waters of a clear deep sea.

" _It's an amazing job opportunity,"_ I was perched at the top of the staircase, teddy in my hand and my nightgown brushing the floor where I crouched. _"I'll take Tim with me. We both know you can't afford two children, I'll take him under my wing..."_ I watched their shadows dance on the wall, my fathers hands raising and his foot stomping. Arms crossed, fingers jabbing, they tried to keep their voices hushed but I could hear everything. Anger, hurt, confusion. Then an agreement, and with that mother and Tim were leaving.

Then the cancer came.

There's not much more to it, other then the smell of hospitals and disease. Mother and Tim left, then Father... Granny.

But there was Itachi. Oh, his dark eyes and fair skin... Something was behind the veil that shrouded him. It shadowed every word and look and movement. Something had affected him so deeply it carved lines across his skin, digging out his soul and replacing it with inhumanity.

There was something... something...

My stomach hurt.

Against wind my eyes cracked open and I was staring down onto the forest floor, trees moving beneath my feet. A shock of electricity pierced me and panic spread through my limbs.

I tried to hit my abductor but I was weak, my arm barely moved. I managed to move my head slightly to see the kidnapper- had it been a dream? Had Itachi not even come for me?

But the face I saw was his.

Against my will my stomach settled and the panic began to dim. Those damned eyes flicked down to me with that deep stare. It could have been the trick of the moonlight flashing through the leaves, but it looked like his mouth had opened.

" _I won't let you die."_

* * *

Kakashi lowered his cup of coffee.

The shining sun had started rising from the ground. It filled the sky with mighty colors of red and splashed the clouds with endless rays of pink. It was bright and mesmerizing and it invited him to stare, deep into the horizon.

"Good morning." He whispered, ruffling his shaggy hair and pulling it back from his eyes.

The village was beautiful today. A light mist drifted it's streets, the sun catching it and setting it on fire. The orange fog fell between the houses, just high enough to grasp at the highest windows.

It was the fourth day of Maria's disappearance.

Kakashi placed his cup on the side table by his bed and strode away from the open window. On his desk sat scrolls upon scrolls, research books upon books, notes upon notes. He was trying to solve something. He was always trying to solve something, the workings of an enemies jutsu, the true reason of the Uchiha's massacre, when the next edition of Icha Icha Paradise would be released.

He pulled out his chair and sat down, ignoring its cold wood against his bare back. He picked up his pen and rolled it in between his fingers, eyeing the sheet where he had left off.

"Dimensions." He read out loud, suddenly feeling embarrassed that he had let his mind go off in such ridiculous tangents. Sure, Kamui brought anything into a different dimension, but a developed, populated dimension? What would the council members say to this 'evidence'?

Kakashi scratched the jots over with his pen, tapping his heel angrily.

His head rolled back and before he could sigh a knock came from the door. Sluggishly he pulled on an old shirt and walked over to greet whoever wanted him at this god awful hour.

"Good morning." He muttered opening the door.

A short man stood whom Kakashi vaguely recognized as a low ranking officer. "Sir!" The nin saluted. Kakashi nodded. "The girl has been found!"

He said it far to calmly.

Within a moment Kakashi had his shoes on, mask, headband and was ready to go. "Where is she now?" He questioned, locking his door as he exited.

"The hospital, sir!"

"The hospital?" He repeated, hastily making way down the apartments hallway.

"She was injured when they found her-" The nin said, "In front of the main gates, sir!"

"How injured is she?"

"Just hanging on, sir."

"Damn," Kakashi growled. "Faster then, hurry it up!"

The sun had risen half-way in the sky now, and the fog had dissipated. A few people lined the streets getting their shops ready for a busy day. Kakashi and the nin didn't take the street however, they were bounding and leaping across the roof tops. As the roof of the hospital appeared their footsteps fell faster.

When they arrived some other shinobi who haphazardly worked on Maria's case stood to the side in the waiting room. Kakashi dismissed the messenger. After he had bowed and left Kakashi went to join the three gossiping Shinobi.

"Update me on the situation." He asked.

"Pretty weird actually..." One began, "It looks like she was beat up pretty bad." The other two nodded. "Her hand is all smashed up, and she's got a pretty nasty welt under her eye."

"Life threatening?" Kakashi prompted, feeling his stomach curl.

"Well..." The shinobi paused. "Internal bleeding... her stomach was filled with blood when they brought her in. She was spewing it everywhere."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed and he caste them to the ground. What had happened? Had Itachi done this to her?

"She's in surgery now." Another Shinobi replied.

Kakashi sighed and sat in a chair. "Guess there's nothing to do but wait..." He muttered, leaving his hope in the hands of the medical nin working on her.

As the sun rose higher and higher in the sky Kakashi felt that hope dim. His foot tapped on the tiled floor and his eyes moved around the room. On the walls were pictures of landscapes, each depicting beautiful scenery. Across from him was a tiny black wooden coffee table holding health magazines. Kakashi didn't quite feel like reading, so he kept tapping his foot, his eyes never leaving the door to the emergency surgery wing.

"Damn..." The nin next to him sighed, making a show out of checking his watch. "This is taking so long!"

Kakashi kept his arms folded and continued staring at the door.

"I'm supposed to be leaving on a mission soon and I haven't even packed yet..."

They had done the same thing when Maria was first brought in. It was the ineptness and laziness of Shinobi like these that cause major problems for the village. Kakashi wondered if one of them had been manning the gate when Itachi Uchiha had managed to weasel his way in.

"You all can leave." Kakashi said. "I don't mind waiting." He flashed a smile under his mask, his eyes closing in a mock peace.

All three sighed in relief and one patted Kakashi's shoulder while leaving. "You're a savior!" He said.

Kakashi shifted in his seat once alone, contemplating taking a walk since his legs were feeling tingly. He could go see Sasuke; who was on the third floor still recovering from the incident with his brother. Did he have time? Kakashi looked for a clock.

As if appearing out of mid air, one stood out against the white wall. About three hours had passed.

He took his gaze off of the clock, silently vowing to not look at it once more until absolutely necessary, and pulled out his worn out first edition of Icha Icha Paradise, which he had managed to snag before leaving his room.

After five, ten, twenty pages had passed he reluctantly glanced at the clock as the second hand continued to move in its agonizingly slow manner.

His concentration was disrupted by the sudden sound of a door creaking open, and his eyes shifted to the door to see a young woman in her 30s stepping out. He immediately rose from the edge of the chair.

"Kakashi Hatake?" She questioned lightly.

He nodded.

"She's asking for you."


	18. The Truth About Yourself

**AN:** My amazing readers! I'm in the process of reviewing and editing this story, not too many things will change, just fixing up grammar and weird dialogue... fixing minor plot holes and such, and actually naming the chapters! Also, I've added suggested listening, which will help aid in the ambiance to each chapter. Check it out!

ALSO. It seems someone has left an incredibly vulgar (and attempted offensive) "review" on this story, so I'd just like to warn anyone before you go into the review page. It has been reported and hopefully will be taken down soon.

* * *

 **18**

 **The Truth About Yourself**

 **The End - Ryuichi Sakamoto (Revenant)**

* * *

The lights were yellow, playing on the white floor, casting brown shadows across my even yellower sheets. My fingers moved in waves, even though I wasn't the one moving them. Instead of five on one hand I had ten. My vision wavered, twisting the walls, my hands, the sheets.

I was dizzy. Something soft cushioned my head and then I was staring at the ceiling. Images flashed through my head. Blood, death, him.

"...Itachi."

Was that my voice? It didn't sound like me. It was weak, raspy. Nothing felt real, it was as if I was in a dream.

A face appeared in the corner of my vision. A girl.

"Kakashi..." It was my voice. "I need... Kakashi..."

The face disappeared and my vision swam again.

"You must realize Sir, she's just waking up. She'll be drowsy from the drugs."

Kakashi's strides were fast and long, the nurse keeping up with him at a brisk pace. They continued down the hallway until they came to the after surgery patient wing. He waved his hand and dismissed the nurse when they approached the room Maria was held in.

Kakashi paused before opening the door, readying himself for whatever was about to transpire. He had to try to get as much information out of her as possible. With a slow breath he pushed it open, his eyes immediately looking for her.

She was small in the bed. Under her eyes sat massive black circles, her lips pale and chapped, her hair a tangle of knots. One hand was wrapped in a cast, and a large welt had formed under her eye, causing her eyelid to almost swell shut. As soon as he entered the room her wavering one eye'd gaze found him.

"Kakashi." She whispered, her voice sounding loopy and uncertain.

"Maria." He replied back, approaching her and bringing a chair to her bedside.

He sat on it casually, leaning forward resting his elbow on thigh, chin in hand. He studied Maria's face. Her gaze seemed out of focus, even though she was looking directly at him. She was definitely under heavy drugs.

The quietness of the room grew louder, but Kakashi didn't say a word. He waited.

Finally, Maria's lips parted. "Kakashi there's something... weird going on." She brought her brows together. "...with Itachi, and everything else."

Kakashi rose his eyebrow, taking out his notebook from his back pocket. "He was the one who took you? Was a big, blue man also with him?" He held the pen on the paper, ready to write whatever she was going to say.

"He saved me!" She yelled urgently, sounding drunk. "He could've let me die!"

Kakashi didn't write that down. He lowered the pen, scratching the side of his face uncomfortably. He had no idea what she was talking about. Obviously more had happened during her four day abduction then he had imagined.

"He took me to the festival." She groaned.

Kakashi's eyebrow rose further. "He probably had ulterior motives, Maria, he's not a good guy." He said it slowly, making sure to stress his words. Maybe she was confused? She was on multiple sedatives and just coming out of anesthesia after all.

She sighed harshly, obviously getting frustrated. "You don't _understand._ He was mad. When those guys attacked me... you should've seen the look on Itachi's face. Scary." Her voice had lowered just above a whisper.

"Can you describe the attack?"

"Kakashi!" She growled, moving her eyes to the ceiling. "I need you to _listen._ "

Kakashi let out a small sigh before closing his notebook and letting the pen rest in his hand. "I am." He said, prompting her to say whatever her drug riddled mind was coming up with.

"...I don't think he's the kind of person to kill his family."

Kakashi's thoughts stopped dead in their tracks. He returned his notebook to his back pocket and stood casually. "You're influenced by a lot drugs, Maria. I'll come back when you're sober."

She closed her eyes and exhaled sharply. "I'm telling you, there's something more to all of this."

"I'll see you later, get some rest."

The door shut behind Kakashi but he didn't walk away. He focused on his feet, feeling the doorknob in his hand, his mind reeling.

Someone else believed his hunch. He had worked with Itachi so much, and the amount of loyalty, love and honor that man showed was incredible. Kakashi knew there was something up with the story of the massacre. Itachi "testing his power"? For someone so humble, it was unconvincing.

Kakashi let go of the doorknob and began to walk down the hallway. He had some more research to do.

* * *

I hate hospitals.

The drugs were wearing off, leaving me with hollow thoughts and the urge to cry. But I wasn't going to. No more crying. Already though, I could feel the prickling sensation of them gathering on my lower eyelid.

I lifted my hand, heavy from the cast that wrapped around it, and placed it over my eyes. "How pathetic..." I murmured.

The room was silent other then the slow, rhythmic beeping of my heart monitor. The IV bag to the side of me held a strange greenish liquid. I lifted the sheet and peered down to my stomach, where it was wrapped and sore. My hand's shook remembering the painful blow.

I lowered my head back down to the pillow. What was I going to do? Try to forget everything again and live?

Was I just going to try to forget about him, like I did last time? Was that really the right thing to do? Nausea swirled in my stomach. What about trying to get home?

I stared at the ceiling. I didn't like thinking too much. I'd rather put everything out of my mind and just live quietly. But... that wasn't working.

I wasn't facing reality.

I was running away.

He was right.

So much for the strong woman my father thought I would be. So much for not running away from my fears. I did it with everything that gave me pain. My parents separation, Dad's death... Granny's... and now Itachi. What would dad think of me now? Probably disappointed. I didn't even want to think about what Mom would say.

My free hand clenched the blanket hard. I had to face everything. I had to stop blocking things out. I had to _do_ something. The only question was what that something was. I had to start making a plan. Find more out about Itachi... how was I going to do that?

I groaned in frustration. It's not like I could walk up to a random stranger and say, "So hey, about Itachi Uchiha..."

I wasn't a ninja. I didn't have amazing deduction and investigation skills, at best my intelligence was brushing average. It would take me hours, _days_ , to come up with a plan. Even then, I probably wouldn't be able to pull it off.

I tried to roll onto my side to look out the window but a sharp pain began to throb in my stomach. I relaxed down onto my back again, exhaling slowly. It's not like I could get anywhere soon, I had lots of time to think.

I turned my head on it's side, trying to catch a glimpse of the sun, hoping it would cheer me up.

What I saw though wasn't quite what I was expecting. A crow was perched on the ledge, gazing at me and flicking it's head in the way most birds do. It was odd, I thought. It was staring directly at me. His beak opened with a loud caw, and suddenly the door was ripped open.

I felt my stomach do a flip and I screamed, surprised by the sudden noise. My head whipped towards the door. Was it him? Was he here to take me away? The kidnappers?

"Maria-chan!"

Oh. Pink hair. It was Sakura.

She looked frightened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..." She said quickly, her eyes averting from my face, scanning me and obvious injuries.

She held a small vase in her hand, in it a pink carnation.

I let out a shaky breath, then smiled. "It's not as bad as it looks, promise." I held up my casted hand and waved it around. "Honestly, this would make a pretty good weapon! I think I'll keep it!"

That got a giggle out of her. With her help I propped myself up on the bed, trying my best not to voice out the pain I was feeling in my stomach. I didn't want her to worry.

I heard rushed footsteps outside the room and the door swung open again.

"Hey! Sakura-chan, why didn't you wait-" A spiky head of yellow had stumbled into the room, but upon seeing me his toothy grin vanished. "Woah." He muttered.

I swung my hand around in the air again. "Look Naruto! A new weapon! It's like a club!"

He didn't laugh though. "What happened?" He asked, his blue eye's wide. "Did that teme's brother do that to you?"

I lowered my hand back onto the bed. "No..." I said quietly, watching Naruto's expression turn to anger.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled, looking back to the door. "We have to go right now!"

On cue, Kakashi entered the room with a bored look on his face. "Hm?" He asked, peering down at his student.

"We have to find that Uchiha and give him a piece of our mind!" Naruto yelled, throwing his fist into the air.

Sakura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Naruto!" She said harshly. "Do you have any idea how strong Itachi is? He's on a totally different level!"

Kakashi nodded his head. "Sakura's right, Naruto."

Naruto had curled into a ball making a strange noise, then exploded up, sending both his fists into the air. "I swear I'll get him!" He roared. He turned to me and shot me a thumbs up. "I won't let him hurt you, Maria-chan!"

I burst into laughter. I doubled over into a ball, the uncontrollable gasps sending bursts of pain through my stomach. All three heads had turned towards me, their expressions unreadable. The laughing subsided and I wiped the tears from the corner of my eyes.

"Sorry guys... but, Itachi would never try to hurt me."

* * *

Itachi wanted to hit her. Give her a solid one in the jaw.

He leaned back against the tree, holding out his arm for his crow to land on his forearm. It cawed at him and turned it's head around, blinking as it's talons dug into his sleeve.

"Stupid girl..." He muttered, smoothing down the cawing bird's feathers.

She was the reason he had to put his life on the line, _again_ , by saving her. He hadn't even been able to change out of his Yukata. He sighed and with a quick hand sign the bird disappeared in a puff of smoke.

What would he have done if he had been captured by leaf Shinobi? He should have let her die. But, what would he have done if she died?

His thinking stopped.

He would continue trying to save Sasuke of course. It shouldn't matter to him if she lived or died.

What was happening to him?

He had even sent the crow Shisui's eye had been implanted in to make sure she had survived. Why was he acting so out of character? He shouldn't care about a silly little girl like her. Even the fight he had with those rouge's were telling about his emotions.

He had lost his cool when he saw Maria's lifeless body on the ground. He scowled remembering the surge of emotion he felt when he thought she was dead. Maybe it was best to not think about his feelings for now. He had things to do. Emotions were useless to him right now.

Itachi reached behind him and tightened his ponytail. He had to figure out a plan. What was he going to do about her? About Sasuke? He had so many things to worry about, to consider. If he played his cards right he could fix this past, and save his little brother.

Itachi looked out over the forest. He was close to the village, but far enough away that he couldn't see the wall. It was easy to break into Konoha, so Itachi wasn't worried about that. It was the potential enemies. Orochimaru, his past self... and that masked man.

That man had helped Itachi murder his people that night, but Itachi hadn't seen him since. He had his speculations about the man's identity, but nothing truely founded. If he was who Itachi thought however, it would be bad news.

Madara could take him out in a minute.

Itachi was not an arrogant man. He knew his limitations, and never underestimated his enemies. Itachi knew he was no match for Madara. That's why he hoped that his assumptions were wrong, and if they weren't, that Madara held no interest for the two of them.

But he obviously would.

Itachi had figured out time travel. He wasn't sure how or why he ended up in Maria's world, but the simple fact that he did randomly travel across space and time would definitely cause Madara to look for him. And Itachi couldn't let him get to Maria.

Itachi had gotten back using seals with information of his world, and thankfully Madara knew nothing of the dimension Maria came from. Madara would need a connection to get back to Maria's world, which ideally would be her. If Madara went to Maria's world... who knows what he would do.

Itachi sighed once again. There were so many things to consider. He had to be careful, keep his eye on Maria and Sasuke. He stared through the tree's, feeling dread grow within him. The future of two worlds rested in his hands.

* * *

I refused to meet Kakashi's gaze. I could only remember bit's and piece's of our conversation before hand, but I had a sneaking suspicion that I had royally embarrassed myself.

I focused my gaze instead on the beautiful flower Sakura had left me. After her and Naruto had left, leaving me with their promise to visit every day, Kakashi had pulled over a chair and sat at my bedside. He had been sitting there a good five minutes now, just staring, waiting for me to speak.

"Do you remember anything you said to me earlier?" Kakashi finally broke the silence, his arms folded.

"No..." I lied.

He tilted his head back and hummed. "You mentioned how you were suspicious of Itachi."

"...Suspicious?" I asked slowly, trying to buy myself time.

Kakashi didn't reply, just kept his head slightly tipped back. I watched the green liquid drip slowly into the tubes, then into me. The heart monitor's beeping had sped up. I bit my lip.

"You know you can trust me, right?"

I met his unwavering gaze. His arms were still folded and he was leaning casually back on the chair. I looked to his forehead protector. He was a good guy. I inhaled. Kakashi was a _good guy_.

"There's something going on." I blurted out.

Kakashi nodded, tilting his head slightly.

My hands began to fiddle in my lap, but I caught it early and held them still. "I'm not... from here. When that weird thing happened... his eyes were red."

"Him..." Kakashi prompted.

I took a deep breath. "Itachi Uchiha. He was the one I spent all of that time with."

"Ah..." Kakashi muttered. "I had that suspicion."

"But, he never hurt me!" Kakashi rose his eyebrow. "Sure he was a jerk, but he never once hurt me... he saved a kitten once... I really think something is wrong with that massacre."

Kakashi brought his hand to his hair, ruffling it. "I've always thought that too." He said. I looked to him in surprise. "I was on the same Anbu team as Itachi, we went on many many missions together. We knew each other well."

I nodded, waiting for him to speak more. "You've spent the most time with him since he left the village, other then his team mate." He looked to the ceiling. "And he had a normal life with you. I wonder how that affected him."

"Affected him?"

"If our hunch is correct, he didn't kill them, or unwillingly did so, imagine the emotional distress he went through. To be treated as a monster, never being able to return to a normal life... Tell me, what was a normal day like when you two lived together?"

I hummed. "Well, I'd make breakfast first. We would all eat together and then he would go read. Sometimes I would convince him to lay down the books and watch a show with me and Granny." I started to smile. "He was the most interested in Jeopardy. Although he would never say it. He also really liked Kraft dinner."

"You gave him something he hadn't had in a long time, Maria. How did he treat you?"

"Okay... I guess. My Granny died and he... went with me to her grave and let me cry."

"Let you cry?"

"I mean, he didn't say anything about it. He didn't tease me..." I paused, thinking. "Also, he told me the truth about myself. About how I avoid things. It was something I had been in denial about." My hands tightened on the sheets.

Kakashi leaned back in his chair and gave me a funny look. "He must really care for you."

I started to laugh. "No way, that guy hates my guts."

"If he truely didn't care, he would never have told you those things about yourself. He would have totally ignored you existence. Now, tell me about the attack."

I looked down to my sheets. I didn't want to talk about that.

"Maria?"

I shook my head, my hands had started to tremble. Kakashi didn't press any further.

We both sat for a few moments until Kakashi rose from his chair. "Thanks for cooperating, I'll come visit every once in a while. Don't push yourself." He gave me that lazy smile and left the room before I had the chance to say goodbye.

I relaxed into the bed, taking a deep breath. It was time to get serious.


	19. A Plan

**AN:** cRYIING TEARS OF EMBARRASSMENT

I meant to get this out sooner, but finals are coming up and I'm royally screwed. German is going to whoop my ass. I really need to hit the books, but I'm a notorious procrastinator. Welp...

Anyways, here she goes. Yay character development! One night I was thinking over this story and realized I hated Maria! So, let's just all pretend I had this planned out from the beginning. ;)

A BIG thanks to all my reviewers, followers, favorite(ers?)... you guys keep me motivated to keep writing. Leave me critique! I eat it up. Turn up the flames, boys, it's how I advance as a writer. I have a thick skin ;)

* * *

 **19**

 **A Plan**

* * *

Part I

Overture (Anomalisa) - Carter Burwell

There were a few things that Kakashi had picked up on in the past week.

One; there was definitely something up with the Uchiha massacre. Two; he had a nagging suspicion the Itachi Maria had lived with was not the Itachi he was thinking of, and finally number three; she was up to something.

Now, all of these thoughts were well founded, but didn't make Kakashi doubt himself any less, especially since they seemed so preposterous.

The first idea came from his meeting with the council about Maria's situation and the massacre. His information regarding her odd predicament was well (as well as it could be) received, with the obvious looks of suspicion. When Kakashi pressed about the massacre, Danzo immediately halted the meeting, infuriated that Kakashi would insinuate anything other then Itachi's "obvious, crystal clear" (Danzo's words, not Kakashi's) treason. The other council members seemed tense. The new Hokage, Tsunade, was clueless. That was enough to further Kakashi's suspicion.

His second idea, 'the wrong Itachi' as he put it, came from the sheer and utter strangeness of Maria's description of Itachi. He just seemed too old, and nothing fit together. Kakashi wondered, if it was the same Itachi, why wouldn't Kisame be present when Maria had been kidnapped? Had Maria's version of Itachi come from the future? He had to look more into that one.

The third idea; Maria's plan. Or, so he speculated. The girl seemed to be soaking up as much information as she could get her hands on, about everything really. The massacre, Itachi, important documents. Kakashi was obviously suspicious of the scheming girl. He had found her on numerous occasions mumbling to herself about "his redemption", "documents", and once was lucky enough to stop her from sneaking into Sasuke's room to try and get information out of him. She was a girl possessed.

Kakashi knew what she was planning, but wasn't too worried, after all she wouldn't be able to pull it off. Still, he was to be called immediately by the nurses is she was so much as missing for two minutes.

Kakashi sighed, staring dumbfounded at his notes. She wasn't making this easy on him.

The girl had a new fire in her eyes. Strange really, since he had expected her to be a bundle of nerves after her 'attack', which she still hadn't told him about. Of course, she had nightmares almost every night, and was incredibly jumpy, but nothing to the extent of what Kakashi had imagined it would be. He was glad she was okay.

He scratched the side of his head. He was further developing his information regarding Kamui, pulling case files after case files, reading thesis's after thesis's, and was slowly inching forward to what seemed like an answer. What seemed like an answer...

Kakashi scratched the side of his head again.

* * *

How many times should I go over this 'plan'?

It was nearing the 100th time now, I was sure, but my stomach still wouldn't settle. Again and again, my mind went through the steps, where and when... who and how.

How long was the interval in between the nurses checks on me?

My mind quickly came up with the answer, after rehearsing it a million times; Tuesday nights were the longest; 3:00 AM on the dot, stretching to 4:30 AM.

Where was I going? The Hokage tower.

Who was I going with? Me, myself and I.

How was I going to break in?

I groaned in the hospital bed, firmly planting my forehead in my hands in exhaustion. How the hell would this plan work? Did I honestly expect to break into the Hokage's tower? Get my hands on a document I wasn't even sure was real? And if it was, of course it was going to be well guarded.

I leaned back in the bed, imagining the traps that would be set up. Would there be laser lines? No, that would be too James Bond.

Maybe a giant boulder, careening down a tunnel. I laughed to myself. More then likely it would be kunai's flying... maybe a pit of dirty, stone spikes. I shuddered.

If I was caught, I would probably be executed. Kakashi had warned me that I was riding on thin ice, but he assured me that he was doing the best he could with keeping suspicion at bay. I wasn't sure how well that would work if I got caught trying to sneak a peak at what was, I was sure, a very private document.

But, I had to do this for Itachi.

Well, I didn't really have to, but I was indebted to him. He did save me after all, so the least I could do was fix up his government problems, then he'd send me back home and everything would be hunky dory. At least I hoped it would pan out that way. I wasn't too keen on being kidnapped and beaten again.

My heart still pounded when I would think of that incident... and dear god, my reaction afterwards was just cringe inducing. I shuddered, thinking of what I said to him. He had enough on his plate already, I sure as hell didn't help.

 _Poor Itachi..._

During my "surveillance" I tried to get as much information as possible out of Kakashi. After much begging, he had explained the Sharingan and its affects on the user. He focused more on the physical effects, but I couldn't keep my mind off of the mental. How many people did Itachi have to torture? How many people's darkest fears had he encountered? How many people was he forced to break?

It would happen tonight. I flexed my hand under the covers. It had finally healed, and the swelling on my eye had gone down. My stomach still ached, but they were planning to release me tomorrow, so I doubted running out on my little 'plan' would set me back too much.

But, as the time drew closer to set it in motion, I wondered if it really was a good idea. There was no way I'd be able to break into the Hokage's tower. I looked down to my hands. I wasn't a ninja. I was deluding myself into thinking I could pull this off. It wasn't a good idea. I should just lay off and try to let Kakashi handle it.

"Caww! Caww!"

I sighed and turned towards the window. "Hey, crow." I mumbled, leaning my chin in my hand.

This little guy had visited me every day, multiple times. I wasn't sure what it meant, but I knew crows were smart creatures, so who's to say he didn't just take a liking to me?

This time though, he had a small sheet of paper rolled up and attached to his ankle. My eyes widened. "Is that for me?" I whispered, almost expecting the crow to speak back. He did no such thing however, unless you counted another 'caw' and his beak pecking at the window.

I looked down to the clock that sat on the bedside table. 6:23 PM. The nurse wouldn't be in for another half an hour. I casually looked out the door window and listened for any footsteps, but after hearing none, I quickly hopped out of bed and opened the window.

I smoothed down the bird's feathers while fumbling with the note. Finally unclasping it, the bird gave one more 'caw' and flew off into the sky that was quickly falling dark.

I held the note in my hand, slightly afraid of opening it. The most obvious person to send me a note would be Itachi.

I climbed back into bed, folding my legs underneath me and laying the small rolled paper just close enough. I stared at it, not making any movements to touch it. I knew it wouldn't open itself, though.

"Okay..." I breathed, carefully reaching down and unrolling the small piece of paper, as if it were a bomb.

 _I will aid in your 'plan' tonight._

 _-A friend_

I stared, dumbstruck, at the odd note. Friend? Itachi wouldn't call himself my 'friend'. I flipped it over, but nothing was written on the back. I re-read it again.

Holy shit, who wrote this? There was no way it was Itachi.

My mind started reeling with incredibly horrendous images of demons and monsters waiting to snatch me up. This plan _was_ a terrible idea. There was no way I could do this.

" _Running from her fears is not how my daughter will live!"_

Dad's voice came to me, dissolving the nightmares.

I took a deep breath. Don't panic. You need to think.

I lowered my head to my hands, clutching it. I couldn't tell how long I was in that position, but when my head snapped up in in eureka charged moment, the sky had turned noticeably darker. A smirk came to my face as I crumpled the note in my hand, plopping it into my mouth and eating it. Best way to get rid of evidence, right?

I turned on my side, content with what I had come up with, and watched the sun set.

When the sun had finally descended over the valley, I looked to the clock. 6:50 PM. It couldn't hurt to get some sleep, and if I did go to bed now I would probably be able to wake up around 2:30 AM. Just enough time to get ready.

With the 'plan' spinning in my mind, I snuggled into the blankets and tried to drift off.

Tried.

With too many things on my mind, sleep was elusive. Try as I might, and oh I did, sleep just would not happen. Still, I kept my eyes firmly shut, and might have drifted off once or twice.

I opened my eyes to the black ceiling. I begged myself not to look at the clock, I knew that the constant checking would make time pass even slower. But still, I rolled over and searched for the obnoxious green numbers. 2:53 AM. The nurse would be here any minute now.

As if I were psychic, the door creaked open and a light fell upon my face. I feigned sleep, letting out an audible snore. The nurse closed the door slowly and I heard her footsteps moving further and further away.

I waited until my heart beat had slowed and I could no longer hear the footsteps. Wasting no time I began to get ready.

I changed out of the night gown into the black pullover and black leggings Sakura had brought me yesterday, also slipping on black sneakers. I tapped the toes while I secured my mess of hair into a tight ponytail. I checked myself in the bathroom mirror and took a few deep breaths.

It was time to summon my inner ninja.

Part II

My Name Is Lawrence Gill - Carter Burwell

The village was quiet. Nobody walked the streets, and only a few street lamps lit my way. I ducked in and out of alleyways, peaking my head around their corners before I dashed to the next hiding spot. It was nerve wracking. But at the same time; exhilarating. Thankfully, my entire journey to the tower was uninterrupted, which gave me a good confidence boost.

The tower sat against the village's large stone wall, and was surrounded by a huge fence. There was one entrance. This entrance was usually heavily guarded. This was my first of many "challenges"; getting through the gate undetected. I slowly inched my head around the corner of the building I hid myself behind. I was about 70 yards away from the gates entrance. I would have to be extremely quick if I didn't want to be seen, since the stretch was completely barren. There was nothing to hide behind.

I studied the gate. I searched for movement and held my breath. I stood still for five minutes, counting slowly in my head. It was dark, but by now my eyes had adjusted, and they had seen nothing. I took a deep breath and readied myself, crouching down into a runners pose.

 _3...2...1... Go!_

I exploded off the ground, pumping my legs as hard as I could, propelling myself across the long stretch of barren land. I kept my eyes locked on the gates entrance, trying to muster up more speed. My heart slammed in my chest.

I skidded through the open gate, pivoting my body once I was inside to hug the wall. I pushed my back against the red stone, gasping for air, trying to keep as silent as possible. I held my gaze steady, sweeping over the landscape for any movement. Nothing. My brows furrowed. It didn't seem natural, I was expecting there to be at least someone on watch. But there wasn't a soul in sight.

I reached up and tightened my ponytail, feeling a wave of anxiety hit. I looked up this time, scanning the walls and any ledges for a person. Nothing.

I let my hands fall and rolled my shoulders, loosening any tension. I had to continue with this plan, I had come this far after all. I took a deep breath and fixed my gaze on the buildings entrance. No guards there either.

With the same speed as before, I set off into a run. The distance was much shorter this time, after only a few seconds I had entered the building. I brought myself close to the wall, scanning the hallway. My anxiety heightened as I searched. There was no one here either. I crouched down, suddenly feeling pessimistic and unsure. There was something strange going on here, and I couldn't just ignore it. Did the man who left the note do this? Could he have killed all of the guards? Was he that powerful? I gritted my teeth. I hadn't thought this through enough.

My plan had evolved after that note. I had altered it to include this 'mystery man', and settled on questioning him. Of course I knew that I wouldn't be able to get in without being seen, and had hoped he would help me in some way. He did. But now, I was wondering just what that 'help' was. Did he kill innocent men? I gulped. I would have to continue. I needed to see this through.

I stayed close to the wall as I walked down the hallway, letting my open hand skim the rough texture. There seemed to be no one here, but I still had to be careful.

Surprisingly, there wasn't many rooms on the first floor. When I came to a staircase I saw a large wooden board hanging overhead, indicating directions and what each floor level held. I looked it over.

1st Floor: Main Office and Administration

2nd Floor: Genin and Chunin Center of Affairs

3rd Floor: Jounin and Anbu Center of Affairs (level 3 clearance)

4th Floor: Hokage Office and Conference Area

5th Floor: Document Storage (level 6 clearance)

What I was looking for was on the fifth floor. I narrowed my eyes. I wasn't sure what a level 6 clearance meant, but it was probably very high, since the jounin level needed a level 3 clearance. That was the rank of Kakashi, and he was incredibly strong. Jounin was one of the highest levels you could get, other the Hokage and Anbu. Who would you have to be to have a level 6 clearance? Probably the Hokage herself.

I shook my head and slapped my cheeks. I was doing good, I had gotten farther then I thought I would. But I had to be quick. About a half an hour had passed, so I only had an hour left.

I gripped the red railing and began my climb.


	20. A Plan II

**AN:** Important chapter for Maria's development :) Let me know what you think of her! Too much? Not enough?

* * *

 **20**

 **A Plan II**

 **The Mirror - Alexandre Desplat**

* * *

The walk up the stairwell was exhausting. My thighs burned and breath wheezed, shamefully reminding me just how out of shape I was. After the 6 flights I finally arrived at the 5th floor, panting harshly.

The stairwell opened up to one giant hallway, with incredibly high ceilings. Torches lit the way, shadows played on the stone walls. The hallway was straight, leading itself deep into the mysterious darkness. It felt more like an underground hideout then the top floor to a building. A shiver raced down my spine, but I was forced to move my feet to continue the plan and keep resolve.

The hallway seemed to go on forever. After a few, long, minutes of cautious walking I began to wonder if I had taken a wrong turn somewhere, or if I was even on the right floor. Then, a shape began to reveal itself through the darkness. I approached, slowing down and watching the shape take a form carefully.

A set of doors. Large, and a deep brown red, they dwarfed everything in the hallway. When I came to stand in front of them I looked them over very carefully. Many odd symbols twisted around it's face, seals I guessed. Would I even be able to open it?

To the side there was a small sign; _Level 7 Admittance ONLY_

I swallowed hard, reaching for the doorknob. Whatever was behind this door was very important. I had no idea what this important thing was, but this _was_ the floor they held documents on. What I was looking for was probably in here. I clasped the iron rounded knob, and twisted.

Harder, then harder, I tried to push with my hand. It refused to budge. My shoulder came to lean against the wood, and with a grunt I dug my feet into the ground and pushed with all my a loud creaking the door slowly began to move. I winced at the sound. The door opened just enough for my body to slip through.

Behind the door was blackness. No torches. I back stepped into the hallway and took a torch from it's holder. It wasn't too bright, but enough that I wouldn't be tripping over my own feet. I held it out in front of me and took a few steps inside, where the darkness swallowed me whole.

The light only lit a small circle on the ground I walked. I constantly turned, trying to see something, _anything_ , through this darkness, but still there was nothing. I continued on. My footsteps echoed loudly through the gigantic room.

As I walked further into this dark, squares of blue light on the ground came into focus in front of my feet. I looked to my left and saw two windows. A sigh left me, it was comforting feeling like I had some connection to the outside world.

It wasn't until a minute later that something reflected my light. Fascinated but frightened, I approached the glinting object. Nearing it, I realized that it was a large red box with metallic borders.

As I got closer to the box my heart beat sped. There was something incredibly ominous about a lone box in the middle of an empty room. But I couldn't keep my feet from moving. I was bewitched by the prospect of knowledge.

I came in front of the knee high, red square and stood still for a moment. There were more paper seals here, decorating the box on all sides, but the small papers were mostly torn in half.

I reached my free hand down, brushing the edge of the box. Rough, and smelled of old wood. Holding my breath I caught the ledge under my finger tips and pulled upwards. The lid was heavy, but slowly creaked open. A cloud of dust bellowed out and fell to my feet.

Inside were multiple containers with many small scrolls. A tab was secured to each one, each with a simple word indicating the information held within.. I flicked through these labeled tabs, scanning each title. _Suna, Oto, Tailed Beasts..._ Suddenly my eyes caught on one word.

 _Uchiha..._

When I pictured myself finding the document I had snatched it up and ran away, making a mad dash. But my hands were still. I took shallow breaths. Was it really this easy? I almost felt like I was being tricked. I looked around, but saw nothing. I gulped. A shiver ran down my spine and I felt eyes watching me through the darkness. Did I see a flicker of red, or was it just my imagination?

I shook my head, desperate to clear it and rid myself of the paranoia that was clinging to my skin. I looked back to the scroll.

I had to know, I had to _do something_. I had to do something other then cry and rely on other people. If this scroll held information about the massacre, I had to open it. I had to set Itachi free.

My hands were shaking as I lifted the scroll from the box. Something felt wrong. Another shiver raced through me and I turned, expecting to see a hideous monster hiding in the dark.

And I did.

My breathing stopped, everything froze, my muscles refused to budge an inch.

"Hello, girl." The monster said.

The darkness covered his face but what I could see was a man, standing casually, wearing a long black robe.

He came forward out of the darkness. "It's a pleasure, dimensional traveler."

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came. Behind an orange mask I could see a red eye, the same as Itachi's. Remembering the Sharingan and it's tricks, my eyes dropped low, settling on the mans chest.

"Uchiha." I stated in a hushed voice. My eyes narrowed, I had thought the Uchiha were wiped out.

He chuckled. "Indeed, my dear."

I straightened my back, I shouldn't show weakness to this man. "Who are you?"

"Someone who has helped you, and will offer further help."

"Helped me..." I muttered in a slight confusion, clutching the scroll tighter to my chest. "You were the one who wrote me that note." I whispered in realization. I was right. It wasn't Itachi.

Another chuckle came deep from his chest. "In that scroll is the best kept secret of this village. Something even the currant Hokage doesn't know." He strolled towards me, stopping just a few paces away. "Did you think it was that easy to get to it?"

I didn't respond to his question. Of course I knew it wasn't going to be easy. For a moment, a flash of gratitude swept over me, and I almost looked up to meet his eyes. Then I remembered the guards, or rather, the absence of them. The gratitude froze in my mouth, my words came out chilly. "The guards... did you kill them?"

"That would cause far too much of a commotion. Don't worry, girl. They're simply under a genjutsu."

"What about me then? How do I know this is not all some elaborate genjutsu? How can I trust you?"

The man quirked his head to the side, silent.

I wanted to run, my feet itched and a sweat had broken out over my shaking body, but I wasn't going to. This is what I wanted; answers. This man could give them to me. I held my silence and kept my eyes firmly locked to his chest. It was time to be brave.

When he didn't respond I continued. "This scroll, is it about Itachi? And the massacre? And why did you call me a 'dimensional traveler'?"

"You have many questions," He cooed, "But do you truly want to know?"

I paused before nodding. The scroll suddenly felt heavy in my hands. Itachi had once warned me that ignorance was bliss. Maybe he was right. But still, this man could give me answers, and if I could figure out anything about Itachi and how to get back home, I was going to take it.

"I can show you," He said slowly. "with my Sharingan. I can give you the answers you seek. Taking that scroll would be too much of a risk, don't you agree?"

I looked down to the scroll. He had a point. If I took this scroll, obviously they would know it was me. I almost laughed at my lack of planning. I still could put this back, get my answers from him, then return to the hospital in time. But could I trust him? But... wouldn't I need the scroll for evidence? My eyes narrowed. Was he trying to trick me?

"I can offer one piece of information to help your trust in me." He said.

I looked back up to his chest wearily. "Okay."

"Has anyone explained Kamui to you, the thing that has caused this whole scenario?"

I shook my head.

"Poor thing," he sighed. "you must have been so frightened, not knowing anything about how you came to be here... how could Itachi keep such an important thing from you?"

My eyes narrowed. "Lets stick to the information."

He chuckled again. "Kamui is a space-time ninjutsu, you can only use it if you have the Sharingan. To some it comes easily, like me. You have come from a different dimension."

I lowered my head and took a deep breath. There was no guarantee that he was telling the truth.

"I can bring you back."

I almost met his eyes. "For what price?" I was no idiot. I knew that this man would not just simply take me home. He wanted something.

"No price."

That's when I realized I couldn't trust him. I hugged the scroll close and began to think of an escape plan. Stupid. Stupid! How could I have come here so willingly when I knew this stranger waited? I glanced around the room, but it was no use. The darkness swallowed everything. The torch I held would be no use in finding an exit when running for your life. Would I even be able to find the entrance I had used to get in? Panic started to rise in my chest.

Suddenly, the man stilled. The sound of his breathing, which had been quiet but still present, all but disappeared. Then he chuckled. "Welcome, Itachi."

My eyes widened, and flicked around the room. Itachi was here?

The space between the masked man and I was suddenly filled by a blur of black. I stepped back in shock, almost stumbling over the box. The masked man jumped back, the blur following him. They disappeared into the black. A clang of metal rang through out the room, and I strained to see what was happening. No use. I shook, gaped mouthed. This was it. My stupidity had brought the end for both of us.

I could see nothing, but I could hear everything. Clangs of kunai's against each other, swishes of air. They were fighting. Was the masked Uchiha stronger then Itachi? Would he be okay? My chest twisted.

It was my fault, _again._

I hadn't thought this through enough. If only I had a better foresight... I could have seen this coming. My mind filled, negative thoughts looping over and over. My breath came fast. The noises of battle faster.

" _Maria,"_

Papa's voice called me from the darkness.

 _Papa was sitting upright on his hospital bed. He smiled warmly at me._

" _Come closer, come to Papa,"_

 _I let go of mama's hand and walked towards him. There were many tubes, but I ignored them all and climbed up next to him in the hospital bed._

" _Maria, are you scared?"_

 _I looked at Papa's face, sunken in and grey. "Yes, Papa. Why can't you stay with me and Tim and Mama?"_

 _When I'm scared," he took my small hand into his own. "I let myself be scared for 5 seconds. And then, I tell the fear to go away."_

5 seconds. It was 5 seconds. I let the fear hold me, grip me, tear me apart, but I counted for 5 seconds.

 _5,_

A clash of kunais near my face.

 _4,_

Blue sparks flew through the black.

 _3,_

A glimmer of a blur before my face.

 _2..._

The blurs flashed into the rectangle of blue light on the floor...

The _windows!_

 _1._

I exploded into a sprint, my eyes locked on the window. A whistle of air sounded by my left ear, a kunai almost impaled my eye socket.

I stumbled in my rush, dropping the torch on the ground just as I came before the window. I desperately searched for the locks, a surge of need to get it open. There were no latches. I slammed my fist into the glass, shouting a curse. The noises of battle behind me continued.

 _Think._

No ideas.

 _Dammit Maria, you need to think!_

"Katon; goukakyuu no jutsu!" Itachi's voice echoed through the room, shortly followed by a roar. I turned to see a gigantic fireball shoot across the room towards the masked man.

* * *

The fire passed through the masked man, and Itachi's eyes narrowed. Everyone of his attacks had passed through him physically. The man stopped moving, eerily staring at Itachi from across the room.

Itachi watched the masked man intently. They stood about 20 feet apart, Maria standing off to the side, directly in between them, her back against the wall next to a window. She held a scroll to her chest, her arm wrapped protectively around it. He knew what was in it.

Itachi's eyes burned, the Sharingan was beginning to affect him. How much longer could he hold out? He had hoped he could provide Maria with enough time to escape, but she was frozen. _Typical._

The tension in the room was suffocating, all three frozen, but ready to spring at the slightest movement. No matter what, he had to make sure the man didn't get to her. If he did, it could mean the end of her world, and his.

"Maria," Itachi said slowly, keeping his eyes on the man. "You need to run. Right now."

It took her a moment to reply. "I'm not leaving you."

 _Stupid girl!_

Itachi was about to say something when he heard a loud shatter. His head snapped over to Maria. She had punched a hole through the window. The glass fell around her feet. The masked man was about to move, but stopped when he realized Itachi would be on his tail.

Maria quickly grabbed a torch that was still burning on the ground. Without hesitation, she flung it with all her might out the window. It soared through he sky. A beacon. She leaned out and screamed deafeningly loud.

The masked man moved.

Itachi cut him off just as he came within a few meters from Maria. Their kunai's clashed. Sparks flew from the sheer force.

Alarm bells started to go off throughout the tower. He heard voices and rushed footsteps.

The masked man narrowed his eyes as lights suddenly cut through the darkness, and Anbu started to appear around them.

Itachi looked back at Maria. One Anbu had grabbed her arm, and was reaching for the scroll she clutched. Her jaws snapped at his fingers. He heard her teeth smash together, missing his fingers by inches.

Both Itachi and the masked Uchiha were surrounded, still locked together with their kunai's grinding.

"Itachi Uchiha."

 _Kakashi._

Itachi glanced to his side, seeing the white haired nin giving him a lazy look. "You're surrounded. Best to give up, right?" He looked to the man with the mask. "Both of you, that is."

Itachi glanced back to the masked man. "Kakashi," Itachi started, low and cautious. "this man is very dangerous."

The Anbu surrounding visibly stiffened, after all, if Itachi bothered to give a warning it was probably for a very good reason.

The masked man chuckled. With a swirl of his body, he disappeared in plain sight. Kamui, Itachi mused.

Without warning, Itachi had been pinned to the ground. He let it happen, complying with the orders the Anbu were barking out. There was no use in fighting when he was surrounded.

"Itachi Uchiha," Kakashi started, "In the name of the fifth Hokage, you are hereby under Konohagakure arrest."


	21. The Truth and Nothing but the Truth

**AN:** Does anyone actually read these? Hm. Anyways, quick update cause I'm on a roll! Here's hoping you'll all enjoy this. Review to keep my spirits up and for a quick update :)

* * *

 **21**

 **The Truth and Nothing but the Truth, So Help Me God**

 **Lili's Dream - Alexandre Desplat**

* * *

In the Konoha interrogation unit there are categories that the 'interviewees' fall into.

Some are violent kickers, other can't wait to suck their snot into their mouths and spit it back out into your eyes. The nin of this unit classed all the 'interviewees' like this. The most annoying of the classes were the biters and the spitters.

Maria was a biter. If anyone neared her and her precious scroll, they risked getting quite a few digits chomped off. One man already had to get a shot after she broke his skin.

Kakashi paced around the metal square room. She sat before him, just in front of a small table. Her arms wrapped around her chest, holding the scroll which sat inside of her shirt against her breasts.

"Maria," Kakashi said softly, bending down to her height. "Just give me the scroll, all this fuss will be avoided."

Her green eyes narrowed dangerously. "You could be the masked man."

Kakashi sighed, straightening to his original height. "I could be your fairy godfather if we were to use your logic-"

She snorted. "He has the Sharingan! I still could be under a genjutsu-"

That was the first piece of evidence she had given them so far. Kakashi eased slowly into the chair across from her. He could develop this information. If he was careful.

"-and I'll be damned if I don't think my plans through from now on."

"Itachi dis-spelled the genjutsu," Kakashi assured her. "But, let's talk more about the masked man, shall we?" He eased back into the chair, portraying a casual and calm person, hoping he could lead her with his emotions.

Her eyes narrowed. "Well, I guess he wouldn't ask me questions about himself... _or_ it could be a ploy."

"Maria-"

She carefully took the scroll out from under her shirt, but still gripped in tightly. "But," She muttered, her eyes leaving Kakashi's and looking down to the scroll. "If you really are Kakashi, the safest place to read this would be in your presence."

"I can't let you do that Maria. That is a level 7 document, I'm not even allowed to look into it."

"How about a deal then," She leaned forward, "You let me read this and I'll give you my information."

Kakashi sighed. He couldn't take a deal like that. However, he gave her props for trying.

Suddenly, the door was pounded upon and muffled shouts came from outside. Kakashi stood quickly, apologizing briefly to the frightened girl. Maybe this would give him time to think. Kakashi exited the room.

It was Danzo. He stood, in a shouting match with the guards. The other council members, Homura and Koharu, stood behind him frowning slightly.

"What's all this?" Kakashi asked, placing himself in front of the the closed door. Danzo focused his infuriated gaze upon the white haired nin.

"That _girl,_ " He growled, jabbing a finger at Kakashi, "She stole a _level 7_ document! Level 7! And you fools can't even get it back!"

"Well, we don't want to pry it out of her arms." Kakashi smiled.

This smile only seemed to anger the man more. He took a menacing step towards Kakashi, but a hand firmly came to grasp Danzo's shoulder. Homura stood behind him, eyeing him with an odd look. "Danzo please," he said calmly, "she is not a ninja. We have respect for a civilian girl."

"A spy!" Danzo yelled, "She must be a spy, working with Itachi Uchiha-"

"Lord Danzo," Kakashi interrupted. "It may be best for you to return to wherever you came from."

Danzo's face turned red. "Why you-!"

"Danzo!" Tsunade's icy voice cut through his yelling mercilessly. She stormed down the hallway. Danzo turned to face her and she stuck a finger to his chest. "Leave _now."_

The man grumbled, and took one last look at Kakashi before storming down the hallway.

"Well, he sure is angry." Kakashi murmured, raising an eyebrow.

Tsunade crossed her arms, staring down the hallway after him. "Koharu, Homura, go with him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Don't let him know where Itachi is being held."

The two bowed slightly, then turned to follow the retreating man.

Kakashi leaned against the door and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair. "What a mess." He muttered. Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"Bring me up to speed." She said, looking to Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded, then began to explain the situation. He talked about how the nurses had called him about Maria's disappearance, then not even two minutes into his search for her he had seen a torch being thrown from the top floor of the tower. Kakashi chuckled.

"The document she stole," Tsunade said, "What is it?"

Kakashi hummed. "She bites anyone who gets near it. But I have a good idea it's the Uchiha report."

Tsunade's eyes widened. "The Uchiha report? Why the hell would she want that thing?"

Kakashi smirked. "She is a rather smart girl, Tsunade. Although many, including herself, doubt it."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Has she read it?"

Kakashi shook his head. "She did offer information in return for being able to read it."

"Information?"

"When we arrived at the scene, Itachi Uchiha was locked in a fight with an odd masked man," Tsunade's eyebrows raised. "Itachi warned us about him, then the odd man disappeared into thin air. The Anbu are still looking for any signs of him, but so far... there are none. He vanished."

Tsunade clicked her tongue. Her brows bore down and she appeared deep in thought.

"The document requires a level 7 clearance. It's only you and the council who are allowed to read it." Kakashi stated.

"That seems rather high for a simple case report..." Tsunade murmured, looking even more perplexed then before. She sighed. "I'm familiar with this girls case Kakashi. Everything about it is ringing alarm bells in my mind."

Kakashi nodded his agreement.

"Let her read it, maybe it will finally convince her of Itachi Uchiha's insanity. See what information she has to offer."

Kakashi almost smiled. He turned to return to the room, but Tsunade raised her hand to stop him.

"I have a bad feeling about Danzo. Watch out for him. When you're done in there bring the scroll to me. From there we'll interview Itachi."

This turn of events was proving to be very interesting. Tsunade waved her hand, then turned to stalk down the hallway. Kakashi watched her leave, then composed himself. He himself didn't know what to expect inside that document. But, he was sure whatever it was wouldn't be what they all were expecting.

When he entered the room he saw Maria holding a shaky hand to her mouth, gnawing on her fingernails. The scroll laid on the table, and she eyed it cautiously. Her gaze immediately found Kakashi as he closed the door.

"What was that about?" She questioned, her eyes narrowing.

Kakashi sat down and waved his hand absentmindedly. "Nothing important," he smiled, "What is important is that you have permission to read your scroll."

Maria's mouth opened a bit, but she quickly shut it. Kakashi expected her to say something, but she stayed silent. Her hand came down from her mouth, coming to secure itself around the small scroll. She looked to Kakashi as if he were about to snatch it away, but when he didn't she began to unroll it. She looked to Kakashi one last time before her she began to read.

Several seconds passed and her face paled.

"I think I'm going to throw up." She said quietly.

Just as Kakashi reached a bucket and snuck it underneath her mouth, she coughed out a small bit of bile.

Her hands shook as she pulled her hair back from her face. When she looked to Kakashi, her eyes were as angry as a wild fire. "You _bastards._ " She growled.

Kakashi arched an eyebrow, reaching slowly for the scroll. She didn't stop him. He gripped its edges and brought the small piece of paper before his eyes. It wasn't that long of a passage, it must have been some gory detail Maria had gotten upset about-

Kakashi stood quickly from his seat. He read it over again. And again.

A mercenary order. Signed by the one and only, Danzo.

"Excuse me." Kakashi said, rolling up the scroll and quickly leaving the room.

 _No wonder Danzo was so upset,_ Kakashi strode down the hallway heading for the direction of Tsunade's office. _That damned man..._

It took him mere minutes to reach Tsunades office. He let himself in without knocking. Tsunade looked up from her desk, surrounded by Anbu. They must have been reporting their findings. But that could wait.

"Everyone out." Kakashi said.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, giving Kakashi a worried look. When the men had cleared out Kakashi tossed the scroll into onto Tsunade's desk.

"My guess is you haven't read it."

"Of course not," Tsunade scoffed, reaching for the paper, "I've been so damned busy with the whole Orochimaru fiasco I haven't had the time to re-read such old..." Her voice trailed off as she read the part Kakashi himself had froze on.

She slammed her fist onto the desk. Paper fell to the floor. "How could the third let this happen!" She yelled.

"My guess is he never knew," Kakashi strode over to the desk and pointed to the signature at the end of the page. "See this?" He tapped the name.

"Danzo..." Tsunade growled. "I'll go get him myself. Bastard won't get away with this..."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "What should we do about Itachi?" He asked.

A pained look crossed over Tsunade. She rolled the scroll and stuck it safely into her sleeve. "Question him. We still have to figure out this masked man after all," she paused, "You're a good interrogator, I trust you'll do the right thing.

Kakashi smiled, the fabric of his mask twisting. "I'll do my best."

Tsunade got up from the table, coming around it and laid a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. She leaned in close next to his ear. "...and be careful."

Kakashi nodded. "You too."

With that Tsunade was gone, yelling for Anbu. Kakashi tilted his head back and breathed in deeply. It had been a while since he had interrogated anyone. He hoped Itachi would take it easy on him. He set off for his holding cell.

The room they kept him in was large. He sat in a metal chair, hands and feet bound in chakra chains. He was blindfolded. Kakashi waved his hands to the guards to take of the restraints. They hesitated.

"He's not stupid enough to try and escape." Kakashi said.

The guards looked at each other, but obeyed Kakashi. Once they removed Itachi's restraints Kakashi waved his hand for the guards to leave.

Itachi rubbed his wrists, looking at Kakashi with searching eyes. Kakashi sighed heavily and sat across from the man. "There's no point in hiding anything anymore. The document Maria stole was your mercenary order."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "I see. I assume the Hokage has read it?"

Kakashi nodded. "But that's a topic for another day," Kakashi leaned forward, "What I've come to question you about is the man you were fighting."

Kakashi knew Itachi must have know that question was going to come up. He lowered his head a fraction, but his facial expression didn't change.

"I'll tell you everything I know."

* * *

It was disgusting, barbaric, hideous.

Ordering a man, no _..._ a _child_ , to kill his entire family. Not just his immediate family, but everyone. My stomach ached. How the hell was Itachi still sane? She couldn't even imagine the emotional turmoil he must have went through. Especially knowing what he put Sasuke through. My problems suddenly began to shrank. Of course he wouldn't pity me.

I was glad Kakashi took that scroll away. It felt like fire in my hands. I didn't want anything to do with this anymore. Stare into the abyss long enough and the abyss will stare back.

I laid my head down on the cold table, crossing my arms underneath to cushion it. I sighed. Itachi was right, ignorance was bliss.

The door opened. I didn't bother looking up.

"Maria." It was Kakashi.

He was probably here to tell me that I was going to be sentenced to death. I squeezed my eyes shut. I knew something like this would happen sooner or later, but it was still hard. It's not like I wanted to die.

"You're free to go."

The exact opposite of what I was expecting. I looked up, trying to identify any expression on the mans face, but there were none. How could they let me go so... simply? "Huh-?" I mumbled.

"The currant Hokage was not aware of Itachi Uchiha's... predicament. That order was sent out in secrecy a long time ago."

"So does that mean they'll excuse him? Will he get a normal life?" I was hopeful, and couldn't keep it out of my tone.

Kakashi smiled. "No."

Hot anger rose in my stomach. "Why the hell not? You guys should be begging his forgiveness."

"This situation is.. very complex."

"The hell with complex..." I growled. I crossed my arms and leaned back in the chair.

"Itachi never explained anything to you. I don't blame him," Kakashi sat in front of me, "but I think it's time you were told the whole truth."


	22. His Trial

**AN:** To all my guest reviews, thank you! I'd love to reply to each of you, but you have no inboxes :( I was overwhelmed by the amount of reviews I received for the last chapter! And like I promised, all those reviews pushed me to update. This chapter is also longer. Hopefully you'll enjoy it :) The romance will start to come into play more and more each chapter now. Enjoy!

* * *

 **21**

 **His Trial**

* * *

Part I

The Imitation Game - Alexandre Desplat

* * *

"Maria, are you alright?"

Kakashi's voice was far away. I felt numb.

"I know this is a lot to digest, I can leave if you want?"

I barely registered my head nodding and Kakashi leaving. I sat, staring at nothing in particular. The masked man didn't lie to me. I was in a different dimension. And I was starting to remember what dimension this was.

Naruto.

It had been a while ago, and I couldn't recall much but I encountered this dimension one evening when me and Tim had been discovering the forest, like we did many times when we were younger. During the hottest part of the day, we had taken a break underneath a tree.

" _Hey big sis," Tim leaned over to me, wild eyed and excited, "you really have to try this manga out!" He shoved the thin book into my face, its large red name catching my eye._

 _I rolled my eyes and pushed the book away. "Tim I told you I don't like stuff like that," I took out my own book, a flower guide. "I'd much rather read this."_

 _Tim frowned. "You only like that because dad likes it!"_

 _I glared at him. "Do not!"_

" _Do too!"_

 _I rolled my eyes once again and stuffed the flower guide back into my knapsack. "Just give it a try," Tim whined._

 _I pursed my lips and snatched the book away from him. I flipped it open and began to read, instantly confused. Tim laughed at me. "You're reading it backwards!" He said, turning the book over in my hands._

 _Embarrassed_ _, I began to read. There were kids a bit older then I fighting among the pages. I scrunched my nose, trying to pick out the names. "Itchy... no, I-tac-e?"_

 _Tim laughed again. "That's the coolest guy in the book," he leaned over me, excitedly jabbing a chubby finger to the boys face, "That's Itachi!"_

My mind swam back to when I had "introduced" Itachi to the series. How awkward that must have been for him. I groaned and laid my forehead against the table. This was too fucked up.

It wasn't only the dimension problem, but also the fact Itachi was from further along in the timeline. Truth be told, I didn't really understand that part. I was no scientist.

But, what could I do?

Nothing, really.

I raised my head from the table and stood. The room was small, and felt like it was getting smaller. I paced around the table and rapped on the door quietly. Kakashi opened the door and arched an eyebrow at me.

"This doesn't change anything," the fuzziness was going away, my mind was becoming clear. "I still want to help clear Itachi's name, and I still want to get home."

* * *

Itachi rubbed his wrists. He was thankful the guards hadn't put the cuffs and blindfold back on, they were incredibly uncomfortable, his wrists still bore the red marks. It had been ten minutes since Kakashi left. He was probably telling Maria everything, as Itachi urged him too.

She was probably crying. Although, she had shown uncharacteristic courage in the document storage room. If she hadn't have sent out that signal, Itachi wasn't sure where they would be right now. That masked man was strong, but Itachi had his doubts if the identity was truly Madara. Wouldn't he have just killed him and taken Maria? Itachi knew it would be a good idea to have Konoha on his side again.

It had been surprisingly easy to tell Kakashi everything. His old friend and mentor even shared his own theories about Maria's case, which were basically correct. Kakashi always was an incredibly smart man.

Itachi knew that truth was the best road to go, since they knew his "secret" now. There was no taking that back. Anyways, his loyalty had always laid with Konoha, he would do everything he could to protect it.

Kakashi and Tsunade were good people. They wouldn't use the information for evil. Unlike the Akatsuki, and that masked man. It was better in Konoha's hands then Pein's, Orochimaru's or "Tobi's".

Itachi rolled his head, cracking out the tension in his neck. He had agreed to let Inoichi Yamanaka pick his brain for all information. The Akatsuki members, the hideout's whereabouts, Orochimaru, and what he knew about the masked man. This was not a problem. Now that the secret was out he didn't really have anything to hide. That wasn't what was bothering him.

There were... a few other things that were proving to be a headache for Itachi.

How he was going to deal with Sasuke was one of them. Sure, he killed their clan for the village, but Sasuke would not see it that way.

The other thing was the 'other him'. The past him. Itachi cracked his neck again. Kakashi seemed taken a back when Itachi had told him about that part, and had said they would figure something out. He didn't know if it was wise to mess around with such things. But, 'that Itachi' would figure something was going on once the Akatsuki members start getting picked off. Such things would have to be dealt with sooner or later.

Later. Definitely later.

Right know he had to figure out what he was going to say to Sasuke- Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose -if Konoha didn't decide to throw him in jail or kill him that was. Kakashi said there would be a council meeting very, very soon. End of the day soon. That was another thing to worry about.

Right now all he could do was wait.

* * *

"What? A trial?" I asked, leaning my forearms on the railing. Kakashi finally took me out of that room.

"It's not something that the village's council can just sit on," Kakashi lowered the book from his nose. "It's a pretty big deal after all."

I snorted. "That's an understatement."

Kakashi chuckled. "You seem to be in good spirits?" A small tone change indicated it was a question. But I didn't expand upon myself.

It was mid afternoon now. The sun rose high in the sky, showering the far away tree's with bright light. It was windy today, leaves blew through the sky. It was getting colder though. A shiver ran down my back.

"When will the trial be?" I asked.

Kakashi hummed. "Very soon," he said, "maybe a few hours, depending on the situation with Danzo."

I didn't know anything about this Danzo, but I had seen his signature on the bottom of that scroll. He was the one who ordered Itachi to kill his people. My hands tightened around the railing. He wasn't a good man.

"I want to be there." I announced.

Kakashi glanced at me. "I'm not sure if I can swing that," he said calmly, "not many people will be permitted in. So far it's just the council, Tsunade, Itachi, Anbu members, and me."

"I need to be there." I affirmed, surprising myself with how steely my voice had become.

Kakashi sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Itachi Uchiha, please hold out your hands, palms down."

Itachi rose from his chair and obeyed the tall Anbu man before him. Chakra chains were secured around his wrists. No blindfold this time.

"Your trial is starting." The man said coldly, the animal mask muffling his words.

Itachi nodded, silent.

The Anbu led him out of the room and they began to make their way towards the judging room. A few more Anbu members joined them, and soon Itachi was surrounded. They weren't taking any chances.

The group came before a heavy set of doors that were propped open. Wasting no time, they guided Itachi in.

There were many times when he had to do the exact job these Anbu were doing, so it wasn't Itachi's first time in this room. It still looked the same, large and beige with green trim. A large table that was on a platform was at the end of the room, that was where the council and Hokage sat. Directly in front of that, a few feet away, was a podium, where Itachi would stand to receive his judgment.

The pews held few people. A few high status individuals, and a nin with white hair. Kakashi. Next to him, a short pudgy girl with incredibly messy hair.

Maria was here?

Itachi slowly came to the podium, ignoring her green eyed stare. He focused his attention on the lay-out of the room. Escape routes, possible threats. Old habits died hard.

It didn't take long for the council to arrive. Slowly they walked down the aisle and sat in their respective spots. Tsunade arrived and sat in the middle of them. Itachi took a deep breath. Homura cleared his throat.

"Itachi Uchiha. We are gathered here today to decide on the villages course of action in regards to you."

From this angle he could watch Maria without looking too suspicious. She held her hand to her mouth and chewed on her finger nails. She was nervous. He had thought she would be infuriated with him, but she was here.

She was here.

"The position the village put you in was necessary for the sake of the people," Homura narrowed his eyes, "correct?"

Itachi nodded. Maria made a snorting noise. Kakashi leaned down and whispered something in her ear. She rolled her eyes.

"You joined the Akatsuki and committed various crimes, correct?"

Itachi nodded once again.

Maria folded her arms and leaned back in her chair, an angry scowl darkening her face. She made yet another scoff of anger. Itachi watched her obvious displeasure quietly, then returned his gaze to the Council.

"Itachi Uchiha, we must keep Konoha's best interest in mind while making this decision."

Maria snorted loudly from the pews. Homura gave her a quick glare meant to silence her, and Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"It is for that reason we are refusing to give you a pardon."

Itachi closed his eyes. He nodded.

"Absolute _bullshit_!"

Itachi's eyes opened and quickly moved to Maria, who was shaking with rage.

"Maria Brownson! You're given the privilege to sit in front of Konoha council, and yet you display such insolence!"

"Hell yes I do!" Maria shot up from her chair, pointing a finger at the council. "You people are disgusting!"

Itachi's eyebrow twitched.

"Where the hell would this village be without Itachi?" Her face had turned beet red.

Kakashi whispered something to Maria more urgently, but she refused to sit down. Two Anbu left their posts and walked towards her.

"You bastards gave him an impossible decision! Disgusting! Pathetic! And now you won't admit your mistakes, your noses high in the air... UGH!"

By now mummers had broken out over the small crowd, and two Anbu's each had a hold on her arms. She struggled against their grips. "It's not fair!" She screamed, "You're all idiots! Self righteous idiots!"

The dragged her from the pew, hauling her down the hallway. Kakashi got up after them and bowed deeply to the council. Maria let out one last scream of frustration before the door shut behind them. Tsunade groaned and leaned her head into her hand. "I knew it wasn't a good idea to let her in here."

Murmurs continued until Homura once again cleared his throat. "Shall we continue?"

Tsunade raised her hand. "I have something to add," she sent Itachi a knowing look, "as the fifth Hokage of Konohagakure."

* * *

Part II

Noah's Journey - Aaron Zigman

* * *

"That was incredibly stupid, even for you."

The shaking wasn't subsiding, neither was the rage. I glared at Kakashi. "I wasn't going to just stay silent."

He had taken me further down the hall, where we waited around a corner. Kakashi stood, leaning calmly against the wall, while I couldn't stop moving. I paced constantly, trying to get the adrenaline to wear off.

He shook his head. "I had to pull quite a few strings to get you in there..." He stared at me and sighed. "You're going to wear a path into the ground if you keep pacing."

"I know!" I stopped walking, but was still jittery. My hand came up to my mouth and I started biting on my nails. "How long have they been in there? It's been two hours, hasn't it?"

"It's been 40 minutes actually."

I groaned. I had done another stupid thing and probably got Itachi in even more trouble. Why did I always do such drastic things? Back there I had gotten just so, so angry, I couldn't let them do that to him. What if they sentenced him to death because of me? My stomach started to ache. It was all my fault.

Suddenly I heard a door open. Kakashi tucked away his book. I froze in my spot.

Down the hallway came the council, who whispered furiously to each other. Behind them, Tsunade and Itachi. He had no ropes around his wrists, and walked with a blank expression. My stomach did a flip as he met my eyes.

The council passed and shot me a few looks, but Tsunade and Itachi stopped in front of me and Kakashi.

I bowed ridiculously low to Tsunade. "Please forgive me!" I shouted, "Back there... what I said and how I acted was incredibly stupid. If you must, I will go away peacefully with you. I will not fight back," I cringed at myself, "I won't bite anyone."

Tsunade snorted and hit me over the head. I rose back up, holding my now throbbing crown. "I almost let Homura get away with it," She chuckled. "A little while after you left we discussed Danzo's statement, which only I had heard up to that point," She smirked. "We aren't putting you away, or Itachi. I never intended too after I read that scroll. Homura just rushed into things, as he always does."

My eyes widened. "What?" was all I could mumble.

"You're outburst wasn't necessary." Itachi deadpanned. "I was never going to be killed, or incarcerated."

Kakshi chuckled, but all I could do was stare open mouthed.

"I am free with a few conditions. Constant monitoring, and occasional checks with Inoichi," Itachi sighed, "Other then that, I am a normal citizen of Konoha."

The only word I could use to describe what I was feeling was joy. Instant, overwhelming, _joy_. I flung myself forward, wrapping my arms around Itachi's neck and squeezing tight. "Yes!" I screamed, "We won! We won!"

Itachi did not return my hug. But I didn't care. I removed my arms and stepped back, still giddy.

His eyes were wide, eyebrows raised.

Kakashi looked like he was holding back laughter. Tsunade openly chuckled. She clapped Itachi's back hard, sending him forward a bit and snapping him out of his daze.

"I have to go take care of Danzo," Tsunade said, "Kakashi, I want you to be with Itachi most of the time. I'll send you precise orders later. For now, just stay with him. No offence, Itachi."

Itachi and Kakashi nodded.

"Inoichi will be ready in an hour or two, I expect _perfect_ cooperation," Tsunade waited for Itachi's nod then continued. "we'll figure out the living situation later."

Tsunade left, her heels clicking as she strode down the hallway. My leg still jittered, but now from excitement. "We have to go talk to Sasuke!" I said loudly, looking happily towards Itachi.

He hesitated. "That's probably not wise." He said.

"The sooner you get it done the better! Come one, I'll hold him down for ya." I winked.

"Later." He said.

I scowled, looking to Kakashi for support. He pretended that the crack in the wall was incredibly interesting. I rolled my eyes. Boys.

The rest of the day passed by fast and furious. I stayed with Itachi and Kakashi except during the appointment with the Yamanaka guy. Kakashi asked me to go get them all supper, which I did so begrudgingly. By the time I came back, the appointment was done with no hiccups or throwbacks. We all ate ramen in peace.

Itachi got quite a few looks in the Hokage's tower. He was well known. Most ninja's would do a double take, and had the most priceless looks on their faces. Kakashi would pat their backs and whisper, "Haven't you read the memo?"

Itachi didn't want to leave the tower until word had spread around town a little more, after all it was a complicated situation. He was very graceful about it though, and anyone (very few) who talked to him was treated with the utmost respect. Kakashi stayed glued to his side the entire time, and at the end of the day reported everything to a very happy Tsunade.

We stood inside of Tsunade's office, my hand itching to make it's way to my mouth. The day was ending, she had called us in to discuss living arrangements.

"Itachi, how would you feel about staying in the Uchiha compound?"

I nearly choked. How the hell did she think it would make him feel? He had been forced to kill his own people in that place.

Itachi bowed slightly. "It would not be a problem," he said slowly, "as long as Sasuke is not there."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Tsunade had already done so.

"Sasuke refused to live there after the incident. You don't have to worry about that."

"I'm not sure..." I licked my lips, "is that really a good idea, Hokage-san?" Tsunade's caramel eyes bore into me, wanting further explanation. "I need to be under constant surveillance, since we don't know when the masked man will make an appearance," she leaned forward and rested her mouth behind her clasped hands, making me even more nervous. "If I stay with Itachi, I'll be guaranteed a constant watch, along with Itachi's own protection."

What I said wasn't a lie. But, I didn't want him to live alone. I didn't want him to be lonely. I didn't add that in my explanation.

"Very well." Tsunade said, leaning back in her chair.

I blinked, not realizing it would be that simple.

Kakashi chuckled to himself. "I'll be off then." He said, disappearing from the room.

Tsunade flicked through some paper. "You're both free to go. I expect you back tomorrow morning for a check in." She said, directing the statement to Itachi. He bowed and nodded.

We walked out of the room casually, and I began to follow the stoic man.

"So," I said awkwardly, "Pretty crazy day, huh?"

"Indeed."

An awkward silence formed between us. I scratched the back of my head. We exited the Hokage's office and made way to my apartment to pick up some clothes and personal belongings. The whole trip was silence. I didn't know how to break it, so I just left it.

I stuffed some clothes and other necessities in a bag, huffing as I swung it over my shoulder. I went back outside, where Itachi stood waiting. I nodded at him and we began to walk towards the compound.

After a few minutes, avoiding main streets, we came before a large gate that laid a little open. The Uchiha crest painted magnificently on it's wood. My eyes followed down the gate, seeing how far the fence reached. I held in a gasp. It faded off into the distance. The compound must have been huge.

Itachi paused before going in. I watched him cautiously, but didn't say anything. He stood for a few moments, eyeing the gate.

"We don't have to go in right away," I said calmly, "we could even stay at my apartment. I know it's small.. but..."

"It's fine." He said quietly, regaining his pace and walking inside. I followed him.

The compound was a ghost town. It was clean, but the buildings were boarded up, and some windows shattered. It was depressing. I looked to Itachi, who had on a very plain look.

We walked further until we reached a large house. "This was my house." He said, walking through a small gate towards the door.

"It _is_ your house." I corrected quietly. If he heard me he made no indication.

The house was a traditional japanese style. I bent down and slipped off my shoes, Itachi doing the same. He led me through the main entrance into a living room, with low couches. I sighed and laid down my bag, sitting ungracefully onto one couch.

"I'm exhausted." I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"The washroom is upstairs to the left. You can stay in Sasuke's room, which is next to the washroom," Itachi said, then became quiet. I looked up to him. It seemed like he wanted to say something.

"What is it?" I asked.

His eyes widened a bit, as if he didn't expect me to read him so easily. "I just," he paused. "...I'd like to thank you."

My own eyes widened. Itachi was thanking me?

Before I even had the chance to reply, he turned briskly and left the room.

* * *

 **AN:** What do you think Itachi was thanking Maria for in the end? How do you think Sasuke is going to react to the news? Do you use the song recommendations, or should I give it up? Let me know in the reviews! :)


	23. Decisions

**AN** : :) I won't make you wait long, don't worry!

* * *

 **23**

 **Decisions**

 **Alexandre Desplat - Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close**

* * *

I slept like a log. I had really thought that the idea of people being murdered in the very house I slept in would keep me up, but I was so exhausted that as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep. I nodded off in the bath a few times, and the short walk back to my- er, Sasuke's- room was foggy. When I awoke it was slow and calm with the breaking dawn and chirping birds.

I rose from the rather small bed and stretched my arms above my head, wincing at a slight pain in my stomach, admiring the window that let in just the right amount of dawn's first light. Things were finally starting to look up. I smiled to myself.

 _I should make both of us breakfast._

Refreshed from the heavy sleep, I made my way out of bed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. My footsteps were light as I passed Itachi's room, I didn't want to wake him up. I turned the corner once I the descent down the stairs was complete and brought myself to the fridge. Opening it, I frowned.

 _No food..._ I pursed my lips. _Duh!_

I leaned back and scratched my head. My stomach growled.

"Hungry?"

Itachi's sudden voice made me jump, and I turned quick to stare at him. I held a hand to my furiously beating heart. "Don't do that," I said seriously. "Don't do that."

Itachi raised an eye brow but said nothing. A brown book bag hung snuggle over one shoulder.

"Going somewhere?" I asked, lowering my hand back down to my side, trying to look normal.

He nodded. "Training."

"It's so early!" I said, surprised. My hands rested on my hips. "I bet you haven't even eaten breakfast. You can't do strenuous activity on an empty stomach."

The corner of Itachi's lip twitched upwards, but he turned towards the exit of the kitchen before I could see if they had formed a smile.

"The spot I'm going to has a strawberry field..." He casually glanced over his shoulder. "There's no food here, and you shouldn't go hungry."

"...Are you inviting me to go with you?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Is it that odd?"

A large, un-contained smile broke out over my face. "Yep," I quickly threw my hair up into a pony tail with the elastic that was around my wrist, "but I love strawberries, so I guess I could put up with you for a little while."

He turned away before I could catch it, but I was pretty sure he was smirking again. "Wait here a minute, I'll change quick!"

He sat down at the table and I rushed back upstairs. A pair of shorts and a black tee later, I was back downstairs where Itachi still waited patiently.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded happily and we set off.

The training field wasn't to far from the house. Itachi seemed to know his way well, he walked without hesitation or second glances down other streets. The compound was like it's own small village, we passed by shops and homes, playgrounds and ponds. I lagged behind him slightly, taking in the abandoned home's. Soon we entered a line of trees into the forest. We broke through the trees into a small circular woodland clearing. Dark green grass covered the bottom, but a quite a few spots had been worn down to dirt. He must had spent a lot of time here training.

He had a rather blank look on his face, staring up into the trees. "They're still here..." he said.

I followed his line of sight into the branches high above, settling on a white plate with red rings within it. A target. My head turned, seeing another one a little over from the first. I did a total 360. Not only did they completely surround us, but they were on various angles, some pointing more towards the ground, some to the sky.

"That's pretty..." I said, still staring at them, "pretty impressive."

"Shurikenjutsu," Itachi said "that's what the technique is called."

"Shurikenjustu..." I whispered, "Why don't you give me a demonstration?" I turned to Itachi with a small smirk.

He gave me a long stare then began to reach into the pouch he had strapped to his thigh.

"Woah!" I yelled, stepping back, "shouldn't I be... I don't know, behind something? So I don't get a knife to the gut?"

"I won't hit you." He said, raising an eyebrow.

I gulped. "I... I don't know,"

"Maria, I think you do not realize the depth of my power."

I scoffed. "Arrogant-"

"Not only mine, but ninja in general," his tone was calm, no demeaning. He was making an observation. "It's no fault of your own, we have grown up in very different worlds."

A robin chirped somewhere in the distance. But I didn't focus on that like I would have before to run, I focused on what he meant. The bird chirped once more.

"You're right." I sighed, "that fight between you and that..." I paused. "That fight was unlike anything I've ever experienced. Not even those assholes that were going to... you remember, not even they were that," I paused. "... damn fast."

Itachi turned away from me. "I'll slow this down for you then." He said.

Before I could even blink his hand had been in his pocket, grabbed kunai, and sent them flying through the air. I couldn't catch how he had thrown them, but clinking noises rang out, they were hitting off of each other. I looked to the target in front of me. A kunai was embedded right into it's center. I spun. Every target was hit perfectly. He had used the some kunai to change the course of the others, that way he could hit the most angled of the targets.

I looked at him. "Intense." I said quietly.

He looked at me. "Thank you."

"...Show me more."

* * *

It wasn't until the third round that Itachi stopped. Without any difficulty, and much resembling a sleek cat, he twisted in the air while launching various kunai through the air. Once the last set hit their targets he landed easily back onto his feet. He looked from the ground to the trees. The first kunai that had been lodged perfectly in the middle of the target had been split by the second, the second then from the third he threw soon after. Perfect halves of the first and second kunai glinted on the ground.

"I told you I wouldn't hit you."

"I believe you now..." She said sheepishly. Her face suddenly darkened. "That man then... he must be as good as you... or even better."

Itachi watched her calmly, but was surprised by her perceptiveness. He didn't think she was even paying attention to their fight. "Explain your reasoning."

The tips of her ears began to turn slightly red. "Well," she began, "you're not the type of ninja who would play around with someone who needed to be... eliminated."

"Killed?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes on the euphemism.

She didn't reply to him.

"In this world you kill or get killed," he said calmly, "it is just the way to survive."

She sighed. "I'm still getting used to that."

"That's alright. Now, continue with your explanation."

She licked her lips, "well, you're not that type of ninja, so he must have been matching you in strength. At the level you were using anyways..."

Itachi rose an eyebrow. "The level?"

"You weren't able to fight all out in the Hokage's tower. You probably wanted to solve it quietly. And... you can breath fire Itachi. I'm sure you know more then one jutsu with fire. And plus with your Sharingan..." Her eyes slowly widened as she began to realize something. "How damn strong are you?" She whispered, fixing her awed gaze to him.

"I'm considered a prodigy among ninja."

Her blush spread from her ears. "I didn't... even realize..." she looked to the ground, "sorry for always being like this." she said quietly.

"Childish?" He asked.

Her blush spread. "Pretty much."

Itachi didn't reply. There was something different about her now. Nothing bad, but something that he found unsettling. It wasn't until he recognized what she was standing in front of that the wheels began to turn in his head. She stood in front of the rock Sasuke had hid behind so many times, watching his prized big brother practice. Sasuke always thought he was perfectly hidden, but Itachi always knew.

Itachi turned away. "Don't lose all of your innocence, it is not a bad thing to have, or to be." He said.

"Uh... okay..." she said slowly. Her confused tone was all Itachi needed to hear to know she had no idea what he meant by innocence. He smiled. That was innocence of itself.

He pointed to a large oak tree. "The strawberry field is just beyond that tree. Get enough for the both of us."

She raised her eyebrow but left the small clearing, making her steps slow and careful to not crush any hidden berries.

Itachi returned his gaze to the targets. It had been a long time since he had trained here, but he forgot nothing. It almost felt as if nothing had changed. He closed his eyes. The smell was the same, soft, damp, earth. The breeze was still filtered through the branched the same way. The only thing missing was Sasuke. Itachis eyes opened. What was he going to do? He couldn't run forever.

Kakashi was Sasuke's sensei, so it would be wise to approach him about it. Kakashi would know the most about Sasuke as it stood now. That fact sent a small pang of guilt through Itachis stomach. He should be the one closest to Sasuke. Would he be able to fix their relationship? He wasn't confident. Maybe it would be better to leave the village, and save Sasuke the pain and confusion.

"I got a ton!"

Maria came back into the clearing, holding the edges of her shirt outward, strawberries almost spilling over it's edge. She smiled. "I had one already, they're really good."

Itachi nodded and together they sat under the large oak tree. She was uncharacteristically quiet while they ate. Itachi looked down to her. She looked as if she were concentrated on something.

"Where are the Anbu?" She asked. "I thought you were going to be watched 24/7?"

Itachi returned his gaze to the forest. "They are very well hidden, but," he raised his red stained finger and pointed in all the various locations they hid. "there are 12 in total."

Maria's eyebrows raised. "I didn't even notice! They were so obvious when they watched me when I was first in the village."

"They knew you weren't a threat."

"You're not a threat either though."

Itachi almost smiled. "It's about what I'm capable of. And they're also for your protection."

Maria plopped another berry into her mouth. "That reminds me of a decision I've made," she said, "I want you to train me."

Itachi hummed. "Maybe."

She pursed her lips. "I want to be able to protect myself. I need to stop feeling so helpless."

"That's very noble," Itachi said calmly, "but you're not likely to get to a very high level, you wouldn't be able to protect yourself from the masked man. It may put you in greater danger."

"I know that," she scoffed, "but what if something else were to happen? Like if one of his lackeys attacked me."

Itachi reached for another berry, eyeing the biggest and reddest that sat among the others in her lap. "Maybe," he said "we would have to wait a few days until you are perfectly healed anyways."

Maria held on to silence for a while longer, until her eyebrows twisted downwards, confused. "This is the longest conversation we've ever had, why are you being so civil with me?"

Itachi retracted his hand, holding the prized strawberry. "You are the one who is suddenly civil."

Maria laughed.

They finished the rest of the berries in peace. Once they had disappeared, Itachi rose, Maria soon following him.

"It would be a good idea to meet with the Hokage now," he said, "I shouldn't make her wonder anything."

Maria nodded. "Should I come?"

Itachi glanced down at her. "I suppose-"

Before Itachi could finish his sentence, her thumb reached up to his face and wiped across his lips to the corners of his mouth. He stood frozen.

She brought back her hand and laughed. "I don't think you'd want to visit her with a red stain on your mouth," she licked the mess off her finger, "she might have thought you were wearing lipstick!"

Itachi turned quickly, unable to identify the strange feeling swelling in his stomach. "Let's go." he said in a short tone, starting to walk and not waiting to see if she was following him.

"Itachi, are you being... bashful?" She sped up and tried to get in front of him to see his face, but he sped quicker each time she neared his side.

His face was warm. Was he blushing?

"Of course not." He said quickly, speeding quicker.

Behind him Maria began to laugh hard. "Wait until I tell Kakashi about this..." She snorted.

Itachi's eyebrows bore down into a scowl. "There is nothing to tell."

She snorted again, but didn't tease him anymore. Itachi had never been teased by a female before, usually they were too shy or would be too busy fawning over him. The only one who had teased him was Shisui, but when Maria joked with him it made him feel strange, and uncharacteristically found himself at a loss for words. It threw him through an even bigger loop that it was _Maria_ who was doing the teasing, before she could barely look at him. She was different. Was it because she knew about his true past? Was something as simple as the truth the thing that made her... trust him?

They took the scenic route to the tower, as Itachi was still feeling anxious about going into the main part of the village and having people see him. They entered the tower, not without stares, but managed to ignore them. They began the walk up the stairs, and soon a white haired masked man appeared around the corner. Maria smiled and raised her hand to wave.

"Well good morning Kakashi!" She said,

He rose his hand to greet them, his eye closing and the mask around his mouth crinkling with a smile. "Good morning," he said, "we have a bit of a problem."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. Maria's hand fell back down.

"Way to say hello," Maria scowled, "but what's the problem?"

"Sasuke deflected from he village last night, he's on his way with some of Orochimaru's men to join up with their gang."

Maria's mouth dropped, but Itachi knew this was coming. He just didn't realize it was so soon.

"Where's Naruto," Maria asked sounding panicked, "and Sakura! Where's Sakura!"

"Naruto is leaving the village as we speak with a team to try to bring him back, and Sakura is in the hospital drowning herself in her volunteering."

"Why haven't you sent out more powerful ninja's," Maria asked, "Kakashi, you could force him back!"

"There would be no point in that," Itachi said, "he has to choose to come back on his own."

Maria looked to the ground. "That's why you sent Naruto... because he's the closest to Sasuke." her eyes widened, then looked to Itachi. "You have to go."

"No."

Her face turned sour. "You can do this Itachi! You need to tell him the _truth_ and apologize to him! Naruto is his best friend but... you're his brother."

" _No."_ His voice reverted back to when he would scold her. Harsh and cold. This only made her face darker.

"You're scared." she said low, "that's what this is. That's why you refused to go see him when you first got your pardon, isn't it?"

"Maria..." Kakashi murmured, feeling the rise of tension between the two.

She ignored Kakashi and laughed. "So the prodigy is a coward. Wouldn't have guessed it."

Itachi exhaled the breath he had been holding harshly. "Kakashi, get her out of here." he said.

Kakashi hesitated. "She does have a point Itachi-"

"Get her out of here. _NOW._ " Itachi's voice boomed down the hallway as it rose to a yell. A command.

Maria turned on her heel and stalked down the hallway. "I'll be with Sakura." She said harshly, not bothering to look back at them as she descended down the stairs, her footsteps loud and heavy.

When she left their line of sight Kakashi whistled. "You two always like this?" He asked, sending Itachi a questioning glance. "Those were some pretty harsh insults."

Itachi closed his eyes. "She was right. That's why I needed her to leave."

Kakashi hummed. "She knows you that well, huh?"

"So it seems."

"Must be a weird feeling, especially for you."

"It's mutual," Itachi said, ignoring what Kakashi said. "I know her and she knows me."

"Well," Kakashi scratched his head and leaned back against the wall. "what are you going to do?"

Itachi leaned back on the wall beside Kakashi. Was the truth the answer? Maria had changed when she found out the truth, he had been pardoned, could Sasuke forgive him too? Was it as simple as apologizing to him? Itachi sighed. He had planned to save Sasuke from Orochimaru, but he meant to kill Orochimaru to accomplish that. He was too late now for that plan. There was only one thing he could do.

"Let's meet with the Hokage," Itachi said, "I'll have to get special permission to leave the village."

Kakashi glanced over to him. "So, you're going to try and bring him back?" Itachi nodded. Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck."


	24. To Rectify Our Past

**AN** : Sorry for the wait! I wanted to make sure this chapter was good, so I wrote it and took a few days off the clear my mind then came back to it. I'm thinking this story will be clued up at chapter 28, or somewhere around there :) Thanks for all of your support, this is one of the most popular stories I've ever written, it's an incredible feeling.

* * *

 **24**

 **To Rectify Our Past**

* * *

Part I

Soundscape to Ardor - Sagisu Shirou

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "I don't like this," she said leaning back into her chair. "how do we know this won't just make matters worse? Naruto seems like the best for this mission."

"How about a compromise," Kakashi said shrugging, "we can wait until we hear back from Shikamaru. If it's not going well, or we hear nothing back by evening, we send Itachi and myself."

Tsunade rapped her fingers on the wooden desk. She fixed her intense gaze on Itachi. He straightened his back, rigid. "So, you'd tell Sasuke the truth?" She asked him.

Itachi nodded. "And apologize."

Tsunade snorted. "Apologize..." she muttered, "you'd have to apologize on behalf of the entire village."

Itachi bowed slightly. "I would be willing, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade rose an eyebrow. "Have you always been so... cooperative? For the village?"

Itachi remained bowing. "Of course."

She sighed. "I'll accept the compromise Kakashi, Itachi," she brought a piece of paper before her face. "...wait for my orders. Don't do anything stupid."

Tsunade waved her hand for the pair to leave. They left the room and paused outside of the door.

"I guess now all there is to do is wait," Kakashi muttered. He glanced over to Itachi. "How about we go pass the time somewhere?"

Itachi met the jonin's gaze. "What did you have in mind?"

"Sparring then lunch?"

Itachi smirked. "The routine from when we were on the same Anbu squad?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, the fabric of his mouth twisting as he smiled. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

* * *

The hospital doors stood no chance against me.

With a loud bang they hit against the walls as I marched into the building. A few people in the waiting room shot me glares, I gave them a small smile to apologize.

"Back again, Maria-san?" The nurse at the desk asked, shuffling a few papers and chuckling.

I sighed. "If I never came back it would be too soon..." I walked up to the large desk and leaned against it.

"Then why are you here? You don't seem injured..." she laughed again, "whenever you do come in it's usually not on your own accord. Your disappearing act the other night was quite impressive... I bet Kakashi-san wasn't too happy."

I laughed. "As much as I'd love to chat, I have bigger fish to fry,"

The nurse coughed and slipped back into a professional attitude. "Of course, how can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Sakura Haruno."

The nurse raised a finger to her lips. "Sakura Haruno... Ah! She's the cute one with the pink hair, right?"

I nodded. The nurse shuffled some more papers. "Let me just find the sign-in sheet..." she scooted the chair on wheels over to the far end of her desk, smiling as she picked up a sheet. "Here it is!" she moved back in front of me and pointed to a feminine signature written in a sparkly pink pen.

"Sakura is on cleaning duty today, she should be on the second floor room 2a. There's no special admittance needed, you can just go in."

I nodded and thanked her.

The seething rage was dying off, but I knew as soon as I opened my mouth to vent it would come back full force. It wasn't just Itachi I was mad at, but also Sasuke. He just abandoned her, probably didn't even say goodbye. Sure, Sakura could be overbearing and annoying but she meant well, and really, really liked him. I would even go as far to say she truely loved him. Needless of my need to vent, Sakura needed my support.

It was straightforward getting to the room, and it wasn't locked. I opened the door quietly, poking my head inside. Sakura was the only one in the small room. She stood back on to me, rinsing out tubes and other small trinkets in a large metal sink.

"Sakura~" I hummed, closing the door behind me.

She turned her head and blinked a few times. Red and swollen. She had been crying. I frowned and approached her.

"Kakashi told me what happened, you okay?"

She sniffled and brought one gloved hand to her cheek, wiping away a new tear that had escaped. "I can't stop crying. I feel so stupid..."

I hopped up on the counter beside her and patted the top of her head. "As a rule of thumb, all guys are idiots. Uchiha's are just a special breed of idiot."

She laughed lightly making me smile. Her laugh faded quickly though, and she turned her head away from me.

I leaned forward. "What is it, Sakura?"

"I saw him before he left..." she said quietly, "Somehow I knew he was going to leave, so I went to the only path leaving the village." she paused, but I didn't say anything. "I told him I loved him... and then he said I was annoying." her face twisted on that word. "but then... he thanked me."

My eyebrows rose. "What did he thank you for?"

"I have no idea! He just said "thank you" then knocked me out!" Anger lit her voice and she started to scrub the container she held roughly. "guys always complain it's girls who are confusing!"

I held back a laugh. "Uchiha's are all the same," I said, "Itachi did the same thing to me. Well, minus the knocking out part..."

As I said Itachi's name her viscous scrubbing slowed then stopped. She looked shyly up to me. "I've been hearing this rumor Maria-chan..."

I scratched the back of my head. "So, it's drifted around the village?"

Sakura turned fully towards me, her eye's wide. "It's true? Itachi Uchiha has been pardoned?" she asked. I nodded. Sakura blinked a few times then returned to her scrubbing. "I guess... if Hokage-sama believes it's the right thing..."

"It is the right thing." I affirmed.

Sakura glanced back up to me. "I thought you hated him? Any time you spoke to me about him it was never anything good."

"We have a... complicated relationship," I said, "and with what he went through, I don't blame him for having a lack of social skills."

"It's the same with Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said. "His childhood was so terrible. I went through the academy with him, I saw his personality change firsthand. The other kids all became so afraid of him, they thought he would 'snap' like Itachi..." she moved on to another container. "I just want him to be happy. I would do anything to make him laugh and smile, _anything_."

I smiled softly. "You're a good person, Sakura."

She sighed. "Not good enough, apparently."

"There's time to change," I said "don't believe anyone who says people can't change. They do all the time. Think back, are you the same person you were a year ago?"

She cringed. "I freaking hope not."

I laughed. "Well there you go! You're still young, Sakura. Why do you say you're not good enough?"

She hesitated, giving me a shy glance. "I'm not strong."

An odd feeling rose in my stomach.

She continued. "The boys were always protecting me... I was always watching them from behind. I couldn't even convince Sasuke-kun to stay..."

"How can you change that?" I asked her in a serious tone.

She seemed taken aback. "Well, training I guess?"

"Training with a mentor!" I exclaimed. "I asked Itachi to train me, but I don't know if he'll really do it. You need someone you look up to and can learn from!"

"You look up to Itachi-san?"

My mouth hung open a bit but I quickly closed it. "Well, uh, not necessarily... I mean..."

She giggled. "Looks like I'm not the only one with a fixation on an Uchiha," she placed the last container among the perfectly clean and organized pile. "I'll ask Tsunade-sama." she said.

"Tsunade?" I questioned, eager to get away from the sore topic of Itachi.

She nodded, brushing a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. "She's an incredible kunoichi, the best medical nin in the world." her eyes became dazed. "I'd be a good medical nin. I have great chakra control, and it's something I'm interested in."

I smiled. "That sounds like a great plan! Ask her about it when Sasuke gets back."

Sakura's face became sad again. "How can you be so sure he'll come back?"

I waved a hand in front of my face. "I just have a feeling."

She frowned a bit. "I'm happy you can be so sure, but-"

I slung an arm around her shoulder before she could continue. "C'mon Sakura, let's go get some food. Looks like you're finished up here."

She rolled her eyes. "I still have another hour to my shift."

I squeezed my arm around her shoulder tighter and wiggled my eyebrow at her. "I'll pay."

She smirked and ducked under my arm. "You're a terrible influence."

* * *

Itachi didn't like the way Tsuande flicked her intense gaze between Kakashi and himself. The sun was setting, and a black rain cloud was slowly approaching. It was a bad omen. They didn't have much time left, and she wasn't helping.

All evening Itachi had been on edge. Even during training and lunch with Kakashi, he had been unable to roll out the tension in his shoulders and mind. Kakashi noticed but never said anything.

Tsunade sat behind her desk, her mouth hidden behind her clasped hands, frowning. "I'm sure you understand what this means." she said.

"No word from Shikamaru?" Kakashi spoke.

Tsunade nodded then sighed. "It doesn't look good. We can't get in touch with any of the team."

"We should get going then." Kakashi said.

Tsunade nodded but stood. "Itachi, you know that this will not be easy," she said, walking out from behind her desk to stand in front of the Uchiha, "watch yourself. I still don't trust you."

Itachi nodded and bowed. "Of course, Hokage-sama. I expected it no other way."

Tsunade rose her hand. "Then go. And for god's sake, fix this mess before it gets any worse."

Itachi and Kakashi disappeared from the room. They didn't wait for each other as they bounded across the rooftops. Soon they were at the gate.

"Itachi," Kakashi said as they came to a stop, "Can you do this?"

"It is not whether I can or not, I must."

Kakashi nodded and they exploded into the forest.

The further they pushed into the wood, the more doubt came to Itachi. Had he made the right decision? He couldn't be sure until he tried.

Soon they were far from the village. Kakashi had summoned his tracking dogs and they were following the scent of the team, heading towards the closest member.

Itachi felt small drops land on the top of his head. He looked up slightly. The dark cloud from earlier was now above them.

"Choji!"

Itachi looked to Kakashi who had called out the name of one of the team members. He followed Kakashi's line of sight downwards, toward a large tree. Sitting against the base was a young boy who was quite skinny. They dropped down from the branches to stand before the unconscious boy. Kakashi knelt and placed a finger on his neck. He let out a sigh of relief.

"He has a pulse. But, it's very weak."

Itachi nodded. "Should we send the coordinates back to the village and request a medic team?"

Kakashi stood. "I don't know if he'll make it if we wait that long," he paused, "I'll summon some bigger dogs to bring him back." Kakashi rose his hands, summoned the dog and fastened Choji onto it's back.

"Pakkun," Kakashi addressed the small dog beside them, "I want you to track Sasuke and bring Itachi to him. I'll look for the rest of the team."

Itachi glanced to Kakashi. "Is that wise? Tsunade-sama wanted us to stay together. She doesn't trust me."

Kakashi sighed and laughed slightly. "That's just Tsunade, and I have a feeling we don't have much time," his face grew dark, "...you need to talk to Sasuke as soon as possible and _alone_. It's not my place to be there."

Itachi hesitated, feeling a bout of nervousness rise in his throat. The small dog looked up to him with lazy, but intense eyes. "I'll be watching you real close, kiddo."

"I'll be off then." Kakashi said and before Itachi could react he disappeared.

The rain started to come down harder. Itachi moved his wet bangs out of his eyes and tightened his ponytail. He still didn't know what he was going to say to Sasuke.

"We need to get moving before the rain washes away the scent." Pakkun said, sniffing the ground lightly.

Itachi nodded slowly. Pakkun leapt back up into the trees, Itachi following him.

Part II

Here to Stay - Sagisu Shirou

The rain didn't let up. It continued to fall, the dark cloud drowning the color out from the world. Itachi and Pakkun continued their rush through the woods, being careful to not slip on the soaked branches.

Pakkun, ahead of Itachi by a few branches, stopped suddenly and rose his nose high in the air. Itachi stopped beside him. "He's just up ahead," the small dog looked up to Itachi, "I'll wait here."

Itachi hesitated, looking away from the dog and down onto the path below. The wet grass had fresh footprints, and if he concentrated he could hear someone walking. The dog rose an eyebrow. "Hurry it up, Uchiha."

Itachi nodded then dropped from the branch. As soon as he landed on the ground he saw Sasuke; wet and walking very slowly with his head down. He had two large rips in the back of his shirt. Itachi took a step forward, but stopped. The doubt had returned.

 _"So the prodigy is a coward."_

Itachi took a small breath and stepped forward. "This is not your path."

The young boy froze. Slowly and unsure, he turned. It was easy to tell Sasuke was completely exhausted. His chest heaved, his eyes dull and tired. Still, as soon as the young boy's eyes set on Itachi's face they filled with rage. Instantly, he rushed toward Itachi.

Fist's swung and legs swiped, but Itachi blocked every attack Sasuke threw. Not once did the older brother strike back.

"Fight me, you coward!" Sasuke screamed, aiming a hook for Itachi's face.

Itachi caught Sasuke's fist in his hand. "I've just come to talk to you, little brother, not fight."

Another flash of rage consumed the young Uchiha. "Don't call me that! I'm not your brother!" Sasuke swung his free hand up, but let out a cry of pain and was forced to drop it back to his side. Itachi let go of Sasuke's hand. The young boy fell to his knees into the mud.

His shoulders shook as he clutched his arm. He cursed openly into the wet air.

Itachi stood for a moment before joining the boy on the ground. Itachi opened his palms and lowered himself so his forehead touched the mud.

All noise from Sasuke disappeared as he watched his older brother bow.

"Forgive me, little brother." Itachi said.

Sasuke made no movements.

"I've made many mistakes. I'm still making them. But, I'm trying to rectify the past."

"Shut up," Sasuke growled. "who the hell do you think you are! How dare you ask me for forgiveness!" His voice contorted farther with rage, then he let out a grunt of pain and his hand gripped his neck. It was the curse mark.

"Let me show you the truth, Sasuke." Itachi said, slowly rising.

Before Sasuke could refute anymore and without realizing what was going on, he locked eyes with his older brother and was caught within the mangekyou.

Itachi showed Sasuke his true past. Long past images flashed through both the boys minds, Itachi sparring Sasuke the pain of watching the massacre again. He didn't need to see that.

When the mangekyou was released Sasuke fell forward, catching himself on his hands and panting. "I... I don't understand..."

A searing pain crossed over Itachi's eyes which made him twitch, but he stayed calm and seated. "I've been a terrible older brother, Sasuke," he said quietly, hesitating, and biting his lip through the long-forgotten eye pain. Sasuke caught this pause and looked up sharply. "...but if you give me another chance..."

"Why the hell would I believe you," Sasuke snarled, "what you just showed me could have been a lie! You could be trying to trick me!"

"He's telling the truth, Sasuke." From behind them came a voice. Itachi turned and saw Kakashi emerging from behind a tree, carrying an unconscious Naruto on his back. The young boy hung limply over Kakashi's shoulder, a pained look on his face.

Sasuke looked away. His eyes narrowed and he punched the ground. "If you're lying to me... I swear to God..."

Kakashi looked down to Itachi. "I'll leave this to you. I need to get Naruto to the hospital. The rest of their team is on the way back to the village.."

Itachi nodded and Kakashi disappeared up into the trees. Itachi looked back to his younger brother, who was now seemingly in a daze. His rage was fading, the truth was beginning to sink in. "I should have told you the truth earlier on." Itachi said.

Sasuke stared blankly at the ground. "My whole life... has been a lie."

Itachi stood up, ignoring the drenched bangs that fell into his face. He approached Sasuke who stiffened. Hesitating slightly, Itachi held out his hand for Sasuke. "Let's make a new one then, as true brothers."

Sasuke stared at Itachi's hand. Slowly, he began to raise his own to meet Itachi's. A smile began to form on Itachi's lips, but it quickly disappeared as Sasuke slapped Itachi's outstretched hand away.

"We're not brothers," Sasuke said slowly, "I'll go back to the village... but not because of _you_ or whatever 'truth' you showed me. My purpose in life was to kill you... but now-"

"I understand, Sasuke." Itachi said, stepping back so his little brother could stand freely. The young boy eye'd him cautiously, then staggered to his feet. Itachi resisted extending his arms to catch him. "Can you walk back on your own?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke glared. "I don't need _your_ help."

Itachi nodded, letting Sasuke walk in front of him. Together they began a slow return to their village. Itachi kept his eyes focused on Sasuke's back the entire time, watching him struggle. Eventually the young Uchiha could barely lift his feet. Still, he continued on. Itachi smirked.

The rain didn't let up, it only grew more fierce. The harsh pellets drove themselves into the two, stinging their skin and drenching their clothes. The forest floor was saturated, mud sloshing up around their feet with every footstep. Itachi watched Sasuke as he shivered, but still, he did not complain.

It wasn't until Sasuke fell to his knees that Itachi decided to intervene "You're exhausted Sasuke, I can carry you on my back."

"No!" Sasuke yelled. "I said I don't need your help!"

"You're much more stubborn then I remember," Itachi said, "no one will have to know. I'll let you down before we reach the gate."

Sasuke became quiet, then staggered back onto his feet. "I said..." his voice became weak and unstable, "I... don't need... your-" In the middle of his sentence Sasuke fell forward, Itachi grabbed the boys forearm before he landed face first into the mud. He became limp in Itachi's grip. The older brother sighed. Sasuke had pushed himself to the point of unconsciousness.

A wave of regret fell over Itachi. Was this the right move? Did he do the right thing? Could he have said anything different to Sasuke? Another thought crossed his mind but he tried to ignore it, instead it came back with ferocity. He needed to ask Maria for advice, no, he wanted to. Itachi shook his head, slinging Sasuke on to his back.

"It's time to go home, little brother."

Itachi walked the rest of the way through the driving rain. He relished in the long lost feeling of having Sasuke on his back. The rain slowed to gentle, pecking drops. The setting sun appeared from behind the rain cloud, glimmering off the wet leaves, casting an orange glow around them. "Remember that time you twisted your ankle?" Itachi asked Sasuke. He smiled. "You were so excited to show me your Shurikenjutsu... but you hurt yourself, so I carried you home, just like this."

Sasuke still laid limp on Itachi's back and gave no response to his elder brothers reminiscence. But Itachi didn't mind. This was enough for him.

A strange feeling overcame the older Uchiha. He slowed down, the sun broke through directly above from an overhead canopy and warmed his face. Something wet came to his eyes. Itachi released one arm from under Sasuke's leg and brought it to his own face.

" _How embarrassing..."_

He wiped the tear away, but another came. He rubbed that one away too, but soon they freely streamed down his cheeks.

Itachi realized the futility and stood still under the warm sun. "You've gotten heavy, little brother..."

When the sun disappeared behind a thin cloud Itachi began to move again. He took his time, just to make sure any puffiness around his eyes had gone. After a few more moments he came upon the gate, where a team of medics awaited.

They rushed towards him and took Sasuke off of his back, checking vitals and strapping him onto a gurney. Itachi watched them silently.

"Well done, Uchiha." He looked up to see Tsunade with her arms crossed, yet a smile warming her face. "Was he hard to convince?"

"Not quite, but he hasn't forgiven me."

Tsunade laughed. "You expected him to immediately forgive you?"

Itachi shook his head, suddenly embarrassed. "No, it's just-"

"Sasuke-kun!"

A sudden yell caught both of them off guard. From behind a medic sprinted a pink haired girl, tears freely streaming down her face. She pushed aside a medic and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Sasuke-kun..." she repeated, fear in her voice.

"He's alright, miss." Itachi said, watching the girl's body stiffen at his voice.

She looked up to Itachi and blushed deeply. "O-oh.." she murmured, suddenly letting go of his younger brothers hand and stepping back. A hand appeared on her shoulder.

"So you're not a coward after all, Itachi!"

Maria. A large toothy smile lit her face. Itachi looked away. "I never was." he said. Maria chuckled and peered down at Sasuke.

"Did you have to be... so rough with him? He looks like he's dead."

The young pink haired girl's eye's widened, staring shocked at Itachi. "You... did this to Sasuke-kun?"

"...I believe that beating came from his friend."

"Naruto!" The young girl exclaimed. She blushed at her loud exclamation and looked down to her feet.

"I _told_ you he would come back, Sakura," Maria said "you should go with the medics, Sasuke will need someone when he wakes up."

Tsunade nodded. "Go on, Sakura. You should be with your boys."

Sakura blushed again but nodded, following the medics as they lifted Sasuke's gurney and made their way to the hospital.

Maria inhaled deeply. "All's well that ends well." she said.

"I agree," Tsunade said, "but there are still things that need to be done. We have to figure out the Akatsuki, the masked man, and the past Itachi."

Maria smiled. "...I have a good feeling."

Itachi raised his eyebrow. "About?"

"About all of this!" She exclaimed, raising her arms above her head in a stretch. "I think your story will have a happy ending, Itachi-san."

Itachi's eyebrow rose further. "Itachi- _san_? Since when do you use honorifics?"

Itachi didn't realize he missed her furious blushing until one appeared on her face. She waved a hand in front of her mouth. "Oh that, it's nothing."

Tsunade rose a hand and placed it on her hip. "Tomorrow we will discuss a plan, Itachi. I'd like to figure this mess out before it comes knocking on our door."

Itachi nodded and bowed. "Of course. I will help in whatever way I can."

Tsunade disappeared with a hand sign, leaving Itachi and Maria alone.

Where they stood, they had a perfect view of the mountain's and sky. The sun was sinking fast now; the sky had turned to a clear, purple-tinged grey, but to the west there was a ruby-red glow. A warm sensation washed over Itachi's face from the beaming rays of the falling sun. A calmness flew by with the wind. You could hear the grasses rustling behind and underneath as if they were whispering one another to hush. The birds sang their evening songs.

Maria turned to him, the wind tousling her frizzy hair to and fro. Her green eye's shone greatly against the red sky. She smiled at him, making his heart stop for a single second. "Would you like to join me for a late supper?" she asked.

Itachi felt himself at a loss for words. But, soon he regained his composure. "Are you asking me on a date?"

Maria laughed, but her blush spread from the tips of her ears to her cheeks. "You'd say no, so this is just between friends," she turned and walked ahead, beckoning him to follow. She didn't wait for him as she headed back through the gates.

Itachi was glad, for he was frozen in place for a moment. His answer should be simple 'no' if she were to ask for a date, but he was caught of guard realizing that he wasn't sure his answer would be a 'no'.

She turned her green gaze around and found his. "Come on, weirdo."

Itachi shook the unfamiliar feeling and took a step forward.


	25. Riversides and Books

AN: It's ALIVE! ALIVE I SAY! I'll apologize for the uh... long wait... I'm ready to finish this off to move on to new exciting (cough cough, Sarada) projects! ENJOY! More to come soon... sooner than you'd expect...

EDIT: lovely waifutaku you have your pm's disabled so I'll thank you here for your AWESOME review. It means so so much to me, and honestly gave me a spurt of energy to get off my lazy butt and keep writing. So thank you thank you! Also, thanks to everyone's who has stuck around for this story and for everyone who has reviewed, liked or followed (or the holy trinity of all three!). You guys keep me writing. 3

* * *

 **25**

 **Riversides and Books**

* * *

Part I

Making Memories of Us - Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans

Maria's eyes narrowed. "There's something you're not telling me."

Itachi ignored the girl and continued his dedicated trot that would take him far from the stares of the many cautious villagers. Once they had gone farther into the village every single civilian had stopped to stare, completely stupidity, at Itachi. He knew they would, but had found it rather difficult to say no to Maria's proposal for dinner. Although, her preference for a restaurant meal, among civilians, was a little too much.

"Itachi-san," she said, casting a knowing glance around to the villagers, "you shouldn't let them get to you, they'll come around eventually."

"Hn." Itachi picked up his pace, now wanting to be far away from this girl who could understand him in a mere second. It was unnerving.

She followed him silently for a few moments. Soon the leering crowds thinned and they came across a small beaten down path leading into the forest. "Ah!" she suddenly exclaimed, stopping at the opening. "I have an idea."

Itachi looked behind him slightly and saw a sly smile creep onto the girls face. He rose an eyebrow, but said nothing. She turned into the path and beckoned him to follow. Itachi watched her looking around, very intently, at her surroundings. She held a scrutinizing gaze, and would sometimes mutter things to herself.

"No good... need flat ground... close to a river..." she mumbled, holding a hand up to her chin in contemplation.

"I know of a river close to here." Itachi said, slightly interested in what she had in mind.

Maria looked to him, smiled widely, and stepped to the side of the path. "Lead the way."

The river Itachi spoke of was indeed close. In a few short moments, after ducking behind a rather large tree, the pair came out of the tree line onto a pebbled shore. The shore was wide with enough room to move around comfortably. Maria stood with her hands on her hips staring down the calm river before nodding her head in acceptance. "This will do just fine."

Itachi sat down on the shore, folding his legs underneath him. "Whatever you have in mind, we will have to be quick. Night will soon be here."

Maria laughed. "I'm sure you've eaten under the stars before, It's not that scary," she looked down to him with a glint in her eyes, "don't worry, I'll protect you."

Itachi couldn't help his smirk. "You'd be surprised at the places I've eaten."

Maria hummed. "Ninja stories, huh? I'm not too sure I'd want to hear them, or that you'd want to tell them."

Itachi suddenly didn't know how to respond. He watched the girl as she stood and began wandering around the shore line, picking up sticks, examining them, setting them down again.

Instead of badgering him with naive beggings of his purposefully forgotten war stories; stories consisting nothing but pain, blood, loss, the stories previous love pursuers would often ask for... she easily accepted his reluctance.

It took her a few moments to find three satisfactory sticks; one large and flat, another round and long, and the last long and slightly curved like a bow. She tucked the sticks under her armpit and turned, heading into the forest. Itachi kept his eyes on the exact spot she had entered the bush and listened intently for any sounds she was making.

A few moments later she emerged, holding three pieces of vine and some smaller twigs and dry moss. She smiled when she caught Itachi's eye as she walked over to him. She sat down in front of the man, laying out her gathered items.

"What are you planning?" Itachi asked, eyeing the materials she had brought over.

She smirked while picking up the vine. "I'm making a fire." She began braiding the three pieces together.

Without hesitation Itachi picked up a twig she had brought over and with an easy hand sign he blew a small breath of fire, lighting the stick.

She paused her braiding and scowled. "No need to show off." She said.

"There's no purpose for you to go through that trouble," Itachi said as he reached for the pile of tinder to feed the flame, "I can easily make a fire."

She reached out quickly and grabbed his hand. An unnerving feeling shot through Itachi's stomach as her hand tightened around his. "Believe it or not, I actually like doing stuff like this." she said, then released his hand far too quickly, a sudden awkward realization dawning on her face. Itachi wondered if she was thinking about the last time she had grabbed his hand, when the sky was lit with fireworks and they stood atop of the world.

She smiled and began braiding the vines again, "you could make some torches so we're not in total darkness though..."

Itachi rose without a sound and left to gather wood and other materials for the torches. It didn't take him too long, and soon there were two long torches made. He brought them back to their 'camp' and placed them on each side of their sitting area. With a hand sign he blew fire and lit them, cutting through the darkness and basking them with a warm glow.

Maria's eyes never left the device she was building. It was the most concentration Itachi had ever seen in the normally lax girl. As her hands flew with accuracy and delicacy, securing the twine and widdling a small hole in the large piece of wood, he realized it was not her first time making the device. The warm orange slight glow barely drifted over her features, which were held tight in concentration.

Itachi kept himself still and silent as he watched her work. After a few minutes she leaned back and inhaled deeply. She leaned forward onto her knees, and placed some tinder on the large piece of wood that laid horizontal on the ground. She took the thin curved wood that held the twine in the form of a bow and arrow, then placed the other long stick inside and twisted the 'bow' so that the twine wrapped around the long stick. She placed the long stick vertical on the big piece of wood, picked up a rock and placed it on top of the long stick, holding it firmly in place.

"This is called a bow drill," she met Itachi's gaze. "It's used to start friction fires."

Itachi nodded, watching the tool carefully. The village taught something similar in the academy for nin's without fire jutsu's. Itachi never had to learn.

Without further explanation, Maria moved her hand and held the sideways stick, then begin to pump it back and forth, allowing the vertical stick to grind into the bottom piece of wood. "My father taught me all sorts of survival tactics, he said that since I spent so much time in the forest it was best to know some things." As time moved on, Maria moved the stick faster, but still no flames erupt.

Then, a single pillar of smoke arose. Faint as a whisper, but floated into the dark sky steadily.

Maria put down her sticks carefully, then picked up the ember filled ball of tinder with her fingertips. Her lips puckered and she blew gently, sparks erupting from the other side.

Itachi shifted.

She placed the ball of embers carefully into the middle of a previously made fire pit. Her eyes darted over the embers, making sure there was just enough. She began layering small twigs over it, blowing in between her graceful movements.

A fire was born. The flames grew small, but licked the sky in the only way a beautifully tended fire could. The girl sat back slowly, her hands red with irritation from the heat. The warm orange glow surrounded her face, dulling her vibrant eyes to a sombre dark green. Itachi caught sight of flecks of gold that dotted around her iris. Suddenly her face dropped, then those very same eyes flashed to him aggravated.

"You always do that." She scoffed.

"Do what?"

"Sometimes you act like I'm not even in the same room as you... But occasionally it's like I'm the only person you can see. You look at me so... intensely."

Itachi became very still. Words escaped his mind.

"Well?" She pressed.

"Sometimes you become entrancing." Itachi said carefully.

Maria blinked a few times, the aggravation melting from her face. "What?" she muttered.

"At times you're eyes take on a different light. They become solid and unmoving, strong and formidable." He paused, realizing that wasn't exactly right. "Or, they directly reflect your soul. When you're angry or sad, pleased or excited, they shine with a light previously not there. But now they shine differently. There is more hardness there. Yet it's not a hardness born from blood and war."

The fire sputtered sending embers flying into the air, and that was all he had to see her by. At her back was the dark night with the clear stars glittering high in the heavens. No emotions crossed her face.

Itachi shifted, leaning back on one hand, propping his knee up and casually draped his arm across his raised leg. Itachi inhaled slowly and took in his surroundings. What they were doing reminded him of days spent riverside with Kisame. These days he had better company. "Tomorrow I will give you a test." He said.

Maria's eyes widened.

"I need to know that it is worth my time training you, as this training will be extremely strenuous. I need to determine your will power."

Maria almost looked hesitant. "I won't lie, that makes me nervous, but I'm down."

"It will be the hardest physical work you've ever done." Itachi warned, watching her facial expressions closely.

Her face remained the same. "Nothing will change if I don't try."

Itachi raised his eye brow. "Oh?"

She nodded. "If I stay on the path I am now I'll only end up hating myself. I have to change."

"And getting stronger will accomplish that?"

Maria chuckled. "I don't know how strong I'll get... but every bit of progress will help me." She looked up to the sky with a far away gaze, but Itachi saw her eyes focus in on something. A suprised look formed on her face. "That's a pretty big bird." she said.

* * *

Part II

Human or Not - Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans

* * *

Itachi looked up. It took only a seconds glimpse of the gigantic white mass to know who it was. He stood and grabbed Maria, pulling her into the wood cover and pressed her against a trunk with his body. "Don't move." he whispered, activating his sharingan, his eyes aimed through a break in the foliage.

Maria was frozen against the tree. "What is it? What's wrong?"

The bird drifted over head, as silent as the night itself. He hadn't expected them to make a move so quickly. Were they going to attack the village, or did the send Deidara out to make a preliminary scout? Was the masked man here? What about Leader? Itachi clenched his hand into a fist. He was unprepared.

"Itachi-san," Maria harshly whispered. Her hand laid on top his chest. His heart thudded. "Please... tell me what's going on."

Itachi rose his own hand and grasped hers. He moved it off of himself. "We may be in danger." He said.

Maria's eyes widened. "Danger? Because of that bird?"

Before Itachi could respond, a presence behind them suddenly appeared. He spun around, tomoe's in his eyes spinning. In front of them stood three Anbu. Itachi stayed tense.

"Uchiha and girl, we will hold back the enemies. You are required to go to the Hokage's tower immediately." One spoke, facial expression hidden behind an owl mask.

Itachi didn't move or speak.

"Itachi Uchiha, these are your orders. If you refuse to follow them we will take that as terrorism," The Anbu laid a hand on his weapon pouch. "...and act accordingly."

"Of course." Itachi said, reaching behind himself and gently grabbing Maria's forearm. She let him lead her out and around him. Her green gaze focused intently on the Anbu, then flicked back towards Itachi. He held her gaze for a few moments. "I'm going to pick you up." He said, hooking his arms underneath her knees and placing an arm around her shoulders.

She didn't move or speak as he lifted her effortlessly. He returned his stare to the Anbu in front of them. "We'll be on our way." he said, pushing chakra to his feet and leaping off the ground.

He landed on a tree branch above, but didn't pause. He moved them quickly through the forest, keeping his Sharingan activated, even though it was beginning to irritate his eyes. Maria watched him closly. "Will they be okay?" she asked.

Itachi looked down to her, but didn't respond. "If they are strong enough."

She broke eye contact and looked to her hands that laid in her lap. "Right."

Itachi looked back up. The forest was reaching it's end now. A red roof stood just beyond a branch, close enough that Itachi would be able to reach it. He stepped to the branch then leaped to the roof.

A presence.

He skidded to a stop, eyeing the other side of the roof where a black figure stood. A black cloak hung loosly, and a straw hat hid the strangers face. An Akatsuki member.

Maria strained to see through the darkness. "Who...who is it?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure." Itachi responded, cautiously lowering Maria down and pulling her behind him. He crouching into a tensed and battle-ready stance.

The figure reached up and removed the hat.

A familiar face greeted them. Maria gasped while Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"It's... you?" Maria whispered, looking up to Itachi then to the man who had the exact same face, only younger features.

"You believe this is wise?" Itachi asked his younger version, ignoring Maria. "Neither of us has any idea what will happen if we interact with each other,"

"True, however I cannot allow you to destroy all that I..." he took a step forward. "...all that _we_ have done."

"Abandoning Sasuke?" Maria asked quietly. "Keeping the truth from him?"

The younger Itachi flicked his eyes towards Maria. "Do not speak of things you have no place in."

She sucked in a breath. "Sasuke forgave you, you know?"

"Do not make me repeat myself."

* * *

The whole situation was confusing and nauseating. I could barely handle one Itachi, let alone two. And the younger one was... different. He was colder, much like Itachi when I first met him. But they were still the same person.

"You don't have to fight alone." I said louder, searching for any emotion in his red eyes. "You've been pardoned by the village, so why not come home? You can be a good older brother to Sasuke. You can be with him!"

If my rant effected him, he didn't show it.

"Maria, stay close to me, but keep yourself out of the crossfire." Itachi said.

"Please be careful..." I whispered.

I vaguely caught sight of his disappearance, before I could blink the two had clashed in mid air, kunais clanging together. I crouched low and began to think. Was there anything I could even do? I would probably just get in the way if I tried. The best thing I could do was to stay calm.

They blurred in and out of sight, each time in a different spot. I gulped, looking around at my surroundings. The Hokage Tower was only a few buildings away, but there was no way I would be able to get to it. The building I was on was high off the ground, no doubt at least a few bones would be broken if I tried jumping down.

I blinked. What about the Anbu that were supposedly watching us? What the hell happened to them? Were they dead?

"Maria, duck!"

I threw myself to the roof, barely missing a kunai to the throat. "Shit, shit, shit..." I whispered, clutching the tiles.

Someone would come. They had to.

But who?

I gulped. It might not be a good person. What if it was the masked man? There was no way I could get away from him if he appeared now.

"Stupid Anbu!" I growled, raising onto my knees.

* * *

They were testing him. Sixteen high ranking Anbu had them surrounded, each hidden nearly to perfection.

Itachi blocked an elbow to his head. Since they were both Genjutsu users and could dispel any easily, this fight was focusing on Taijutsu and Shurikenjutsu. Neither Itachi wanted to bring attention to their fight, so while deadly, it was silent.

The sprang away from each other, landing a few feet away.

The older Itachi had an advantage. He knew exactly the fighting style his younger self would use, how powerful his attacks would be, and could predict what attacks he would use.

"This is pointless." Older Itachi spoke.

Younger Itachi did not falter.

"The girl is right. You can be absolved from your sins. The village will take you back. Sasuke... while he hasn't quite forgiven us, he is on the path."

The younger Itachi hesitated, and that's all it took. 7 Anbu appeared out of thin air, each with a finger on vital points of the younger Itachi.

He looked at older Itachi once more, then disappeared into thin air.

"A Genjutsu." Itachi said quietly. He hadn't caught it, it must have been caste back when his guard was down.

The Anbu turned to each other and made a few orders. Five left the group to scatter and check the area. The remaining two nodded to each other and approached Itachi and Maria. "We will accompany you." one said.

Itachi nodded and turned to Maria. She stood tensely, panting slightly. "Let's just get out of here." she whispered, looking to the ground. Itachi approached her and picked her up again. He turned back to the two Anbu.

"Let's go." he said, and they all jumped from the roof.

They wasted no time getting to the Hokage's tower. Maria spent the ride clutching at Itachi's chest, silent, but with a focused expression.

The night had completely descended. Street lamps lit the sparsely filled streets, but the nin stayed far away from any source of light. They traveled under complete darkness, aided by a Genjutsu cast by Itachi. Leaves fell slowly from trees, Autumn breezes gusted past them. They bounded across roofs, leaping across gaps that would make a civilians head spin.

They arrived at the entrance to the tower. "Straight to the Hokage's office." One of the Anbu said, moving aside so Maria and Itachi could get past.

Itachi nodded, and set Maria down. Her hand left his chest and he almost followed it, strangely missing its warmth and comfort.

"Let's go." Maria said, not waiting for Itachi as she set off into a dedicated stride.

Kakashi sighed. Tsunade tightened her scowl.

"How many have infiltrated?" she asked, eyeing Kakashi.

Kakashi ignored her drunken blush and scratched the back of his head. "The reports so far have said two, but there could be more." he said. "The ones we know of are Deidara, and uh... other Itachi."

Tsunade nodded. "From Itachi's information we know they work in teams. Itachi and Deidara never worked together, so we can assume both of their actual teammates are here as well." Tsunade turned in her chair to face the window. "Where is Itachi and Maria? Are they secure?"

"It seems they're here." Kakashi responded, having turned to see the two in the doorway.

Maria held an intense expression, and stood in front of Itachi. "What's going on? Is the village safe?" she asked, walking up to Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade nodded. "I have no reports of injuries. It seems they are doing a preliminary scout, based on who they've sent."

Itachi nodded. "I came to face the other 'me' earlier, but the battle was short and 'I' didn't seem to put much effort in."

Tsunade sighed. "That makes me feel a little better. You two will stay here the night, just in case. Stay in the Jonin bunk area, Itachi I'm sure you remember where that is."

Itachi nodded then turned to leave.

"Kakashi, you stay with them tonight. Keep watch. I'll call you if I need you."

Kakashi nodded and joined the two in leaving. Just as the door was shutting he swore he heard the sound of a bottle being opened, and Tsunade's murmmers of a "damned unlucky" village, and how it was "too much work".

* * *

Part III

Tending to Others - Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans

* * *

Maria walked slightly behind Itachi and Kakashi. Kakashi looked over his shoulder to her, surprised to see a blank expression. "Something wrong, Maria?" he asked, watching her shoulders tense.

"Sorry, it's nothing. I'm just a bit worried." she brushed him off, smiling slightly.

Itachi cast a quick glance back to her, but looked forward almost instantly and picked up the pace. Kakashi blinked. There was something going on between the two. An odd tension had formed between them. It almost reminded him of...

Kakashi smirked.

They continued walking and reached the barracks, entering a medium sized room with two bunk-beds.

"I'll take this one," Kakashi said, sitting down while reaching behind his head, beginning to take off his headband.

Itachi climbed the small ladder to the bunk on top Kakashi's. Maria looked at them cautiously and sat on the lower bed across from them.

"Goodnight everyone." Kakashi said, taking off his vest then pulling the covers over his body.

Itachi blinked, impressed by the casualness Kakashi displayed. For someone who's village was possibly being invaded, he was incredibly calm. He glanced to Maria, who was carefully getting under the covers, watching Kakashi. Kakashi was putting on a calm face to keep her feeling safe.

Itachi followed both of them, also getting under his covers and beginning to try and search for sleep. It eluded him.

An hour had passed when Maria let out a light snore. She had fallen into a deep sleep. For some reason that calmed Itachi.

The calmness vanished when a hand appeared on the side of his bed, clutching his mattress. Kakashi's head rose into view. He pointed to Maria then brought a finger to his mouth to say "shush". Itachi nodded, confused and slightly worried.

Kakashi's other hand rose holding an orange book. He placed the book on Itachi's mattress, sliding it towards him as if it were a top secret document. Itachi looked back from the book to Kakashi.

With the faintest whisper he began to speak. "It's of utmost importance you read this. It will help with your problems with..." He pointed to Maria again.

Itachi rose an eyebrow, but before he could respond Kakashi had vanished back into his lower bed. Itachi eyed the book.

Come Come Paradise. An odd title.

What problems did he and Maria have? He wasn't sure. But Kakashi was wise, and could probably see something Itachi couldn't. It wouldn't hurt to read a little of it, it might even help put him to sleep.

It did not help him sleep.

Itachi finished the first chapter, feeling oddly dirty. He coughed and put down the book as if it was too bright to look at anymore. What the hell kind of issues did Kakashi see? Did Maria want Itachi to do the things to her that the females in the book had?

 _"He lifts the dress and his hands are in my panties describing the curve from my waist down to back of my thighs. When he gets between my legs I'm electrified. I'm lost as he turns me and I bend over with my arms out over the old washing machine..."_

Itachi coughed once more. No. He mustn't think like that. He wouldn't do those kind of things to Maria.

He looked down to her. She had twisted the covers off, her shirt rode up showing her bellybutton. Her shirt slipped down over her shoulder, taking her bra strap with it. Itachi immediately looked away. He wouldn't do those things to Maria.

Well, unless she wanted them.

Itachi shook his head, closing the book and tossing it down under his bunk, where it landed on Kakashi's stomach. What a dirty old man. Itachi would read no more.

He laid down and shut his eyes. He waited 5, 10, then 15 minutes until he opened them again, leaned over the side of the bed and picked up the book.


	26. A Moment of Rest

AN: I did not lie when I said sooner than you expect... and well, my friends, I will be wrapping this up in 2 more chapters. We are nearing the end! Hopefully you'll be satisfied. Thank you for all your support.

* * *

 **26**

 **A Moment of Rest**

 **Ochibabune - Yasuharu Takanashi**

* * *

I yawned, awake yet still tired. 

Sleep dragged me backward into incoherent fogginess until a new thought could shine through - I had the chance to achieve more than yesterday if I moved now. The bed was warm, the air was cold, yet my feet swung outward into the chill. Though warm light streamed under the door, it is deceptive. This morning is cold. It seemed true Autumn had come overnight. 

I stretched my arms overhead, inhaling deeply then cringing at the gross taste in my mouth. It didn't feel too fresh on account of the suddenness of the sleeping arrangements, but there was really no time to process anything that had happened last night. Maybe that was why I was so calm. There was no fluttering of my heart, no painful tension headaches, and I didn't even dream. 

It seemed I was beginning to do better with stressful situations. Of course, last night did leave an impact on me, but overall I felt okay. It's crazy what a good night's rest can do for you... plus prolonged exposure to the life of a ninja. Though, I guess this time I didn't watch anyone get killed. 

I couldn't exactly see Itachi from the angle I was on, but from the looks of it he was already up. Kakashi too. I rose from the bed, feeling a slight flutter of anxiousness in my stomach. There was no windows in the room, so I couldn't look out to see if the village was harmed, or worse. 

Deep breath. That's not logical. Someone would have woken me up. 

But still. 

I left the room, looking both right and left down the hallway. Where had the two gone? I closed my eyes and sighed. Nothing was ever easy here, especially finding two ninjas. 

"Good morning." 

I jumped at the sudden voice. With a small jerk I twisted to see Kakashi just down the hall, walking towards me. I raised a hand and put it on my furiously beating heart. "Geez," I whispered. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked once standing in front of me. 

"Okay, I slept well." 

The fabric of his mask twisted, indicating a smile. "Good, good. We've sorted everything out from last night, there's no need to worry. You'll have extra guards watching, plus the security of the entire Village was increased." 

I nodded, feeling relieved. "What about Itachi? Where did he go?" 

Kakashi hummed. "Somewhere. But he told me not to tell you." 

I scoffed. "Why would he do something like that? We were getting along just fine last night..." 

Kakashi coughed. "Uchiha's are mysterious." 

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, I know. But whatever, I can run some errands today. He'll find me when he wants to." 

Kakashi blinked. "I'll let him know where to find you... when he wants to." With a puff of smoke he disappeared. 

I still wasn't used to people spontaneously disappearing in front of me. The puff of smoke just seemed a little silly, but I'm sure Kakashi wouldn't want me to be dissing his 'ninja-style' or however Naruto had put it that one time... 

Today would be a day for me, I decided. I would freshen myself up, maybe get a haircut. I needed a little bit of self love. The first step would be to get out of yesterdays clothes and grab breakfast, which wouldn't be too stressful since I had plenty of Anbu watching over me. I would just stay away from shady characters and dark alleyways. 

It was indeed a true autumn day. Far enough from summer to have lost the heat and not close enough to winter to have that bite of cold. The leaves had begun to fall and rain was in the forecast by the look of the gray sky. On my way down the road I stepped on every crunchy brown leaf, savoring it, knowing after the rain they would be a soggy mess. Even though it was nearing afternoon, the streets weren't busy. I passed shop after shop, all open, but all basically empty. 

I paused in front of a clothing store, entranced by a little black dress that hung on a mannequin. "Pretty." I whispered, eyeing the way it snugly fit the hips before cascading down gently to the knees. However nice it was, it just wasn't in the budget for today. I'm sure it would cost an arm and a leg. I could tell just by the way it looked. I could only imagine how soft it was. 

Curiosity got the best of me. I moved closer to the dress, and ran my hand down it's fabric. The softness sent shivers down my spine. 

"Don't you dare look at the price..." I whispered to myself, but unable to stop my hand from moving to the little white tag that hung down it's side. 

100 Ryo. 

100 Ryo... 

That was basically $10! 

It was meant to be. I entered the store and looked for the owner. A small old lady stood meekly at the back, placing price stickers on small trinkets. "Hello..." I said, trying to be quiet as to not startle her. 

The old woman turned and gave me a small smile. "What can I help you with?" she asked. 

I pointed out the door. "There's a black dress on the mannequin out there... I'd really like to try it on." 

The elder ladies eyes had been wrinkled shut, but upon hearing my request they opened wide. "Yes, yes, of course! Right this way... head on over to the change room, I'll bring it in now! Thank you!" For an old lady she was strong. Her hands were firmly placed on my back and she pushed me towards and then into a small room with a curtain. I blinked hard, she seemed a little too eager to be getting the dress off her hands. 

Within moments she was back and had tossed the dress to me. "It'll look fantastic!" she exclaimed, closing the curtain on me. 

I blinked again. Odd. But then again, what shop owner wouldn't be excited to make a sale? 

I pulled off my clothes quick and shimmied the dress over my head. The jet-black sheets of the silk dress slipped onto my shoulders, peppering my body with soft, sensual kisses. Like a lover, it seduced the senses and conveyed with utmost skill the art of pleasing. Unfortunately there was no mirror in the small closet-like change room. Sighing and smoothing down the cashmere soft material, I pushed the curtain aside and stepped out. 

The old lady was waiting, and when she saw me she smiled wide. "Perfect! Beautiful! Incredible!" 

I blushed and turned to the mirror on the side wall. "Woah..." I whispered, turning side on, eyeing myself up and down. It fit perfectly. There was nothing like the feeling of finding a dress that made you feel incredible. "I'll take it." 

The old lady grinned wider then ushered me back into the room. "Give the dress here so I can ring it in for you..." 

I carefully removed the garment and handed it to the lady. She grabbed it from my hands and I heard her pitter-patter footsteps rushing away. 

After putting on that beautiful dress my own clothes felt pretty unflattering, but I felt better thinking of how I was actually going to get the dress. The only thing was I had no where to wear it. Perhaps I could convince Itachi to go out to supper... or maybe Kakashi was a better choice... probably Sakura. 

I walked up to the counter, pulling a few crumpled bills from the back pocket. The old lady still had a wide grin plastered across her face as she was folding the dress. 

"You finally got that ol' thing off yer hands, hey?" An older mans voice came from the side of me. I turned and saw a smaller gentleman with a small green cap and spectacles. 

The old lady shushed him, but that only seemed to make him smile wider. "Be careful miss, that there dress has a curse. Anyone who wears it has terrible things happen to them!" 

The old lady shushed him harder. "Oh you, give it up! Don't scare away my good costumers!" She quickly stuffed the dress in a paper bag and handed it over to me, snatching up the bills on the counter. "You have a lovely day, miss!" 

I nodded, smiling cautiously. "Uh, yes, you too..." I said, receding backwards away from the counter. The old lady shot me one last quick smile, and the old man another glare before she disappeared from my line of sight as I rounded the corner. 

The bag felt a little heavier. But surely, a dress couldn't be cursed, right? However, knowing my luck just maybe... 

My train of thought was getting a little too ridiculous. 

The walk to my apartment was quick and cold. Leaves were scattered around the stairway leading up to my small home, I kicked them aside. The way leading to the apartment was easily followed. In front of the door laid a small mat, proudly saying "Welcome Home!", a gift from Sakura and Naruto when I had first arrived. I lifted it up and grabbed the spare key, unlocking the door. The key was snugly put into my back pocket. Leaving it out while I was being hunted down probably wasn't the best idea, even though i'm sure any skilled ninja could get in anyways. 

"I'm home~" 

A thin layer of dust coated the surfaces, and the plants were dropping. I sniffled. That damned Hibiscus never really looked the best anyways. It was gonna go any day. Still, I filled a glass of water and poured it over top. 

With a heave and a sigh I fell onto the small couch, letting the shopping bag crumple on the floor. 

"...a bath." I whispered, finding myself dreaming of hot steam and relaxation. I picked myself back up and made the short trip into the bathroom. 

The water was as hot as it could get without giving any burns. My clothes were shed, and toe dipped cautiously into the steaming water. A nice burn surrounded my toe. I sighed and lowered myself in, feeling extra grateful for the deep tub. 

I leaned my head back and smiled. Today was a good day. 

It might've been an hour or two before I got out. But when I did, all the stress had been melted away. I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out, intent on making myself a nice brunch. Eggs, maybe? An omelet, perhaps? There were just too many options! 

I hummed a merry toon, closing the blinds on the window and letting the towel fall to the floor. I couldn't remember the last time I had walked around naked, but it always felt nice to appreciate your own body. Just had to make sure I wasn't going to make bacon. Hot grease on the skin never felt nice. 

An omelet and hot cup of coffee later, I felt refreshed, clear and happy. Was it right to feel this carefree with everything going on? It was better than curling up into a ball of stress on the floor. But still, a sliver of guilt found its way into my stomach. Was Itachi this happy right now?

* * *

A blonde head bobbed up and down, his floppy hair rising and falling as he tried to sneak a peak over Kakashi's shoulder. 

"Let me see him, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled, trying to shove the older jounin out of the way. Bandages covered Naruto's body, and he sported a white hospital gown. "I need to talk to him!" 

"He needs to rest, Naruto." Kakashi said, holding the blonde at arms length. Naruto struggled against his grip. 

Itachi stood silently, impressed the kid hadn't noticed him yet. 

The door in front of the trio opened, and out stepped the pink haired girl. 

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, squirming out of Kakashi's grip and running up to her. "What did he say? What did he say?" 

Sakura met Itachi's gaze, then shyly looked at the floor. "He said... that he was sorry." 

Naurto crossed his arms. "He better be! I knocked some sense into him, believe it!" 

Sakura's gaze flicked back to Itachi. "Actually... Naruto... it was him." 

"Huh?" Naruto mumbled, looking up to see Itachi leaning against the wall. Itachi couldn't put into words the shock that overcame the blondes face. His finger shot up, pointing in disbelief. "It's YOU! Older Uchiha! Kakashi-sensei, quick, grab him!" 

Itachi held back a chuckle. Kakashi didn't. "It's alright, Naruto. He's on our side." 

"Whaa-?!" Naruto yelled. Sakura shushed him loudly. 

"Uh, Itachi-san..." she said quietly, looking to the floor. "he asked to see you." 

Itachi closed his eyes and leaned off of the wall. "I see." he said, quietly. "Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi... thank you for taking care of him in my place." 

A light blush traveled across Sakura's nose, Naruto's mouth still hung open, and Kakashi just smiled. "It's been... interesting." Kakashi said. 

Itachi nodded, smirking slightly. "I'll go see him then." 

Sakura was quick getting out of his way. She grabbed Naruto's hand and began to drag him down the hall. 

Itachi opened the door and stepped inside. The room was a light gray, the tiles clean and reflective. The window was opened slightly, a breeze making the curtain billow inwards. A beautiful lily sat on a side table. Sasuke sat on the hospital bed, an IV in his arm, him gazing out the window with dark circles under his foggy eyes. 

"Little brother." Itachi said casually, stepping farther into the room. 

Sasuke didn't turn to look at him. His gaze stayed looking straight out of the window. "I want to know everything." he said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. He sounded weak and tired. Itachi sat down in the chair beside the bed. 

"I won't hold back, Sasuke." Itachi warned. "There are some things you will not like, but they will be the truth." 

"The fact you're here is enough evidence I need to know you weren't lying earlier." Sasuke said, dropping his gaze. "There's one thing I need to know right now," he paused, a jaw muscle clenching. "Was it all fake? The kind older brother of my childhood?" 

Itachi closed his eyes, not expecting those words to hurt him as much as they did. "No. It was not fake. Every good thing you remember about me, those were... they are my true feelings toward you." 

Sasuke's head bowed down, he sniffled, then brought a quick hand to his eyes and rubbed them angrily. "Itachi, I never realized..." A quiet voice came from Sasuke, his hands shook as he rubbed harder at his eyes. 

Itachi stood from the chair and sat on the side of the bed. Sasuke rose his head a bit, his hands revealing teary eyes, which he quickly blinked away. Itachi rose his finger and placed it directly in the middle of Sasuke forehead. The boys eyes widened. 

"We should forget all of that and focus on the future, I'll make up all of my 'next time's' to you." Itachi said quietly, letting the warm feeling inside of him grow, letting a smile settle on his face. 

Sasuke didn't return the smile, but nodded slowly. 

Itachi took his finger away and rose from the bed. Sasuke blinked his eyes, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. 

"Naruto was creating quite a fuss outside your door." Itachi said, feeling the awkward tension in the room. 

Sasuke nodded. "As if I couldn't hear him..." he said, trailing off. "Is Sakura still out there?" he added quickly. 

Itachi glanced down to him. "She is." 

Sasuke's brows furrowed. "Tell her to go home, she's been here all night." 

"You shouldn't be upset when a pretty girl wants to take care of you." Itachi advised. 

A light blush crept onto Sasuke's face. "I'm not upset. She needs to go rest." 

"Ah..." Itachi murmured, watching the flustered expression grow on Sasuke's face. He didn't sound convincing. He must have been enjoying her company, but the stereotypical Uchiha pride was getting in the way. "I'll let her know to go home." Itachi said. 

Sasuke nodded, looking to the lily then out the window again. "I'm... tired, so I'll talk to you later." 

Itachi nodded. "I'll see you soon, little brother." 

Itachi left the room, a smile still tugging at the edges of his lips. Kakashi stood outside the door, leaning against the wall with the... book... in his hands. Itachi looked away, memories of chapter seven brought forth in his mind. 

He focused his attention on Sakura, who was calmly standing alongside Kakashi, looking ready to collapse any minute. 

"Sakura." Itachi said, catching the young girl off guard. She looked up sharply. "Sasuke is asking for you. He says he wants you to stay with him... but he's being stubborn. Bear with him, okay?" 

Sakura couldn't seem to stop her smile. She nodded enthusiastically, and wasted no time entering Sasuke's room. 

Before the door shut Itachi heard an exasperated Sasuke, "What are you still doing here?" 

Kakashi shut his book dramatically, returning it to his pocket. "I didn't know Itachi Uchiha was capable of a smile." he teased. "It looks good on you." 

Itachi sighed.. "It wont last long, I have to go give Maria a test." 

Kakashi's eye brow raised. "You read the second book already?" 

"No." Itachi deadpanned, giving the white haired man a glare. "She wants me to train her, so I need to see if she's serious about it or not." 

Kakashi chuckled. "Training Maria, huh? What kind of test are you going to give her?" 

"I have one in mind..."

* * *

There was something special about Autumn colors. The reds, oranges and yellows melded together perfectly, giving the Earth a warm glow. I smiled, holding my head high, inhaling deeply. Leaves fell from the trees around me as the wind blew. 

I walked down the road, waving at people who passed me by. 

"You're in a good mood." 

I turned quickly. Standing behind me was Itachi, with his arms crossed. 

"Where were you today? I thought you had been kidnapped and that i'd have to come save you!" I teased, laughing slightly. 

"Start running." Itachi said, ignoring my joking. 

"Wait, what?" 

"This is your test. Start running and don't stop until I tell you." 

"Hold on-" 

"Three, two, one... go." 

Caught off guard but not willing to miss my chance of training by the hands of an Uchiha, I turned and set off. My jeans rubbed uncomfortably against my legs as they pumped but I ignored the sensations. The warm fall colors passed by, leaves crunching beneath my feet. Soon, I was winded. Sooner still, I was ready to give up. 

Heavy sounds of my feet slapping the ground became more prominent. I must have been running for hours. Days. Months! I would have screamed if I had the breath to do so. All the oxygen I was inhaling was directly sent to my muscles, hungry for energy. 

_I should have eaten more eggs.  
_

* * *

Itachi never let his eyes stray from her. Even now, nearing hour number one, his gaze was still focused on her sloppy movements. She hadn't run far. Or fast. 

But, this test wasn't for stamina. It was to measure her dedication. 

Her posture was horrible now (not that it was any good before), and you could barely call her listless stagger a walk, let alone a run. Itachi still watched. From the roof he sat upon he could see sweat running down her forehead. It stained her back, turning her white shirt... was her bra pink? Itachi moved his gaze away. 

...that damned book. 

He had gauged her will enough, there was no reason to let her continue. Vanishing from the roof, he appeared in front of her. She stumbled and landed in his chest with a hard 'oof'! With probably the last bit of her energy she pushed off of him, sucking in air like she was about to die. 

"H...how... did I do?" she said breathlessly, hands on her knees. 

Itachi eyed her over. She was a mess. "Satisfactory." he replied. 

A tired smile twisted her lips upwards, but soon they dropped, as well as her body. Itachi grabbed her slumped shoulders, her head lolled and thumped into his chest. "S...so tired..." she murmured, half in a state of unconsciousness. 

Itachi's eye twitched. With a heave, he lifted her and rested her over his shoulder. A few civilians began to whisper around him. Itachi sighed. 

He brought her back to the compound and laid her on the bed she had slept in before, careful as to not wake her. She groaned in her sleep, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. Was she having a nightmare? Almost unaware of his movements, Itachi lifted his hand and held her cheek delicately. Her pained look eased and she snuggled into his hand. 

Itachi retracted his hand slowly, his heart rate slightly elevated. What was going on with him? 

Before he could do anything else embarrassing he left the room, shutting the door behind him. He rested against the door for a moment, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Something had changed. Before, Maria had just been an annoying, child like girl. But now... but now what? 

He didn't know this emotion. And he didn't like it. 

But, he didn't want it to stop. Part of him screamed that he should stay far, far away from her. But another part whispered to never let her leave his side. 

Itachi steeled his emotions. He wasn't being logical. Of course they couldn't stay together, how on Earth could that work? He had to get her back home, and soon. 

With his mind made, Itachi set off to his single study room. He would find a way to return her to her own world. She didn't belong here.


	27. Revelations

**AN:** I LIED, IT WONT BE 2 CHAPTERS. THERE'S STILL A LOT I WANT TO DO HERE. Have fun! Next one will be out soon. I also couldn't find any music so hopefully yall wont be too disappointed? Also... anyone reading/watching Black Clover? Debating starting a Yami or Asta "in their world" type a thingy. Anywho. I'm sorry for the wait! Again, have fun :~)

* * *

 **27**

 **Revelations**

* * *

My sleeping was peaceful. The running had consumed all my energy, and for now my body rested, as well as my mind. The bed engulfed my tired muscles. I snuggled into it without much thought. Peaceful dreams wove in and out of my mind, images and sounds passing through like clouds.

Somewhere behind my subconscious where my awake brain laid, I knew that the scream I had heard was not from a dream. My eyes opened slowly. The scream came again, though now it was more of a groan of despair.

I rose from the bed quietly. There's only one person that it could belong to. Without any hesitation, I left the bedroom and entered the darkened hallway, stepping carefully with my tip toes to avoid being too loud. I held the wall for balance and tried to ignore my aching muscles.

A door was opened at the end of the hallway. A soft warm glow emanated from it, basking lightly against the hallway wall. I drew closer to it and peeked my head around the corner of the door.

It was a study room. Papers laid strewn across the floor, and Itachi laid strewn across the desk, sitting on a wooden chair.

"Itachi," I called softly. He made no movements except for the quick rise and fall of his chest. Another low groan escaped him.

It occurred to me simply that his dreams were not like the nice ones I had. I approached him, not bothering to stay silent. With a gentle hand I held his shoulder and shook carefully.

"Wake up, Itachi."

His expression was pained and his face streaked with sweat. Concern gripped my stomach. I shook him harder.

"Wake up."

His eyes snapped open and he lurched away from my hand. I backed away, feet scuffing against the papers on the ground.

His eyes, wide, stayed on me for a moment but then looked down to the table. He blinked hard.

"It looked like you weren't having the greatest sleep." I said, keeping my voice steady. I consciously summoned my old habits of whenever I would wake up Granny from a nightmare.

"Do not concern yourself with this. Return to your room and rest." He didn't look up from the table while he spoke to me.

I nodded, watching him tremble. If the nightmare had made him shiver it must've been very intense. "You know where I am if you need anything."

I left the room, not shutting the door. Returning to my own room, I sat on the bed and sighed.

Itachi does best when he's not pressured. I returned under the covers, snuggling back into the warmth of the sheets, but unable to find the comfort again.

It seemed like I had only just closed my eyes when I was awakened again by more loud panicked groans. I was quicker getting up this time, and did not hesitate in entering the study room. I shook him hard to wake him up.

Red eyes met mine, but in a blink they were back to black. My face hardened. Itachi looked away.

"We'll go to my place for the night." I said calmly, in a low voice. "You need a break from this house."

Itachi's eyebrows furrowed. "I do not need a break Maria."

I lifted my hand and laid it across his back. Drenched in sweat. "It's okay, let's go."

And that was all the convincing it took. We did not speak on the way to my place, and he didn't so much as look at me. I tried my best to keep things normal and natural, but seeing Itachi so unsettled made me unsettled. However, I knew it would be important for me to be strong if he wasn't, so I brought forth all of my calmness.

We arrived at my door with Cicadas chirping in the background and the moon lighting our way. I opened the door and laid both our bags at the foot of the couch.

"You take the bed," I said, pointing to a nearby door. "I'll sleep on the couch."

Itachi eyed the couch. "You take the bed." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "You're taller than me and need more room, so no, you take the bed. End of discussion."

Itachi rose an eyebrow and looked at me. "End of discussion?" he questioned with a hint of amusement.

"Yes. That's what I said. Now go on," before he could say anything else, I took out a blanket from the wall closet and fluffed it out on the couch. "Go get some sleep."

He kept eyeing me as I laid down, pulling the covers up to my chin. I glared at him. "Goodnight."

He hesitated. "... goodnight." Defeated, he left the main room and went into my bedroom, closing the door behind him. I smirked. I had won against the unmovable Itachi Uchiha.

Like before, I had just barely drifted into sleep before groans awoke me. My eyes opened without hesitation, as well as my body moved. This time it was not dark. The sun had just started to rise, but the clouded sky kept the room gloomy and dim. Snow fell gently, flakes sticking then melting on the glass of the windows.

I opened the door, and watched Itachi toss and turn, sweating and moaning.

Maybe since it was what I would do with Granny, I didn't think much of my next actions.

With a slightly hazy mind I laid down beside him and wrapped my arms around his neck and head, bringing his head to rest against my chest. Softly I brushed his hair with loose fingers, and like a baby I hushed him with a quiet voice.

I knew he was awake because he instantly stilled and his breathing quieted to near nothingness.

"It's okay," I whispered. "You're okay here. You've struggled so much, but in this moment you're okay… and I'm here with you."

In spite of his frozen body, and held breath, I did not stop comforting him. I did not pull away. In a way it felt like a dream. My brain was still fogged, and this total situation was preposterous. I was in the same bed as him, holding him. His hair smelled of the forest, long and silky between my fingers. He started to breath again. Unsure and tentative but his warm breath tickled my sternum, where I felt his lips brush briefly.

I continued to hush him, feeling his stiff posture melt in my soft embrace. "Try to sleep…" My voice was barely above a whisper, my own lips brushing against his hair.

It took a long time before I could confidently say he was asleep again. But when his breathing normalized and his muscles relaxed I knew my job was done. I moved away from him slowly but before I could get too far, a lazy arm rose from his side and wrapped around my waist, pulling me in closer. "Not yet," his voice low and sleep drunk.

My mind halted. The skin he was touching grew hot. In a sudden burst of clarity I realized just where I was, who I was with... whose arm it was that held me.

I took a deep shaky breath and re positioned myself to before when his head was cradled below my neck and above my breast. It seemed more than ever he needed me, and of course I wouldn't deny him that. How many months, no, years, had it been since he had let himself been comforted? How many years had it been since someone had offered any comfort? I began to smooth his hair again.

His grip around my waist slacked to where his arm lazily draped over it. He slept. When my harshly beating heart calmed, I slept as well.

* * *

Itachi left before she woke. His mind hammered with thoughts, giving him no peace. The one thing he knew for sure was that in her arms he had the most peaceful sleep in a while.

It was snowing today.

Fat flakes drifted lazily from the sky, barely covering the ground. It was the first snowfall of the year. Itachi's breath paled in the crisp air. The snowflakes burned cold on his skin and face. He watched the silent town, and tried to emulate it as his mind. Distraction free, calm, silent, detached. The rooftop he sat on was high and overlooked the smaller buildings. Their rooftops had a thin layer of the untouched snow.

Itachi was cold. But he couldn't go back to Maria's house yet. The thought of returning to his own house made him shiver.

She must be more special to him than he let himself accept. He always had nightmares, they were a nightly occurrence. But he never, never, showed them on the outside. He never tossed and turned. He never mumbled. He never screamed.

She had taken his guard down. When it happened exactly he wasn't sure, but what was done was done. She had snuck her way in. Now she was important to him.

No, he would try not to lie to himself anymore. She had been important for a long time.

Itachi closed his eyes. Her skin was so soft, and so warm. The feeling of her waist in his arm would not leave his mind.

He needed advice, and there was only one place he could think of that would provide the right kind.

It was evident by the sour look on his face that Kakashi did not like to be woken up earlier than necessary. Especially by an Uchiha who stood unmoving outside his door. Nevertheless, Itachi was solid stone and no amount of grumbling would deter him. With a face full of regret, Kakashi waved him in and sat him down at his table.

"Tea." Kakashi stated, setting down a steaming cup in front of Itachi. Kakashi held his own cup and groaned while sitting down across the table. "Now, please tell me why you're here so early."

Itachi did not speak, he merely stared at Kakashi. He knew he should come here but he hadn't thought of how to say everything.

"If you don't I'm kicking you out."

"I slept with Maria."

"You… you what?" Kakashi stared dumbfounded at Itachi.

"Not that kind of 'sleep'. I mean it literally. I was restless and she laid with me and comforted me, I suppose." Itachi took a long sip of tea.

"Oh." Kakashi said, still dumbstruck. "Wait, you let her comfort you?"

Itachi held back a frown. "I did."

A sly look took over Kakashi's features. "So, you must care for her." He stated, taking a long sip of tea like Itachi had.

Itachi held back his frown with more effort, keeping his face impassive. "I... suppose."

"I wonder what kind of care..." Kakashi muttered loudly, keeping his eyes trained on the now stiffening Uchiha. "Would you be satisfied if she stayed a friend?"

"Kakashi." Itachi stopped him quickly, the frown now breaking free on his face. It seemed like Kakashi was making this some sort of game.

Kakashi was not deterred. He leaned forward. "Well?"

"I will be taking my leave now, thank you for your help." Itachi said with a hint of sarcasm, standing from the table.

Kakashi hummed, and tried his damndest to keep the smirk off his face. He watched Itachi rise but did not follow him "There's the small winter festival later today… why not take her to that and then get drinks later on? I'm sure you'll get some answers then."

The last festival they went to together did not go well. At all. He wasn't sure if she would be keen on going to another one.

Kakashi leaned on his hand, smirk now free on his face. "This is an interesting turn of events. Can't say I didn't see it coming though." He rose from the table and walked to his bookcase, taking a pink book from the shelves. Kakashi tossed it to Itachi. He caught it effortlessly.

"Do you take me as an idiot?" Itachi asked blandly, the title of the book bringing him back to her bra and sliver of stomach.

"No, Mr. prodigy. However your skills with emotions are pretty much non existent. No offense." Kakashi sat back down, yawning and finishing off his tea. "Take it. You might find some valuable information."

Itachi closed his eyes from a brief moment before turning to the door. Kakashi bid Itachi farewell with a 'good luck'.

Itachi wandered the town. He aimlessly let his feet carry him down streets and up paths. He still could not bring himself to return to either Maria's or his own home.

Snow crunched beneath his feet, his breath turning to mist as it left his mouth. It had warmed since the morning but was still a day that warned of coming winter. Small patches of leftover snow laid on the ground, melting slowly in the rising sun. It was near afternoon now and Itachi was running out of time. The book burned a hole in his hand.

The only thing left to do was study. Focused now, he found a quiet spot away from the villagers and began to read.

It was almost impossible to read the book. Every so often he would realize his eyes had been skimming the page without actually reading any of the words, while his brain kept repeating the sensation of her waist under his arm, her breasts cradling him, her warm breath whispering sweet words that effortlessly lulled him into sleep. As if he wasn't a murderer. As if he hadn't killed his family.

But he was. And he had.

But she knew… and she was with him. She didn't leave.

"There you are! Geez, don't scare me like that next time. I was going to make us breakfast and everything…"

Her breath puffed out in small clouds, ears nose and cheeks flushed. She stared down at him with a expression of slight worry and agitation. "Itachi? Are you alright?"

He snapped the book closed with one hand and tucked it underneath his arm. "Tonight you shall accompany me to the Winter Festival."

Her puffs of breath continued, her expression did not change. "I'm going to… what?"

Itachi blinked. That wasn't right. "... I meant, tonight, will you accompany me to the Winter festival?"

Her green eyes bore into his, a flicker of worry flashing through them. She held his gaze for a few moments until she looked down to the ground, shifting her weight to one foot. "A festival huh…"

She shut her eyes, but a soft smile graced her face. "Promise that it won't go like last times?"

"I promise."

Itachi had not hesitated, his voice was firm.

"I promise too. No running off this time." she laughed.

For a moment Itachi had become mesmerized. He found himself trapped in her musical laughter. His father had told him long ago that laughter was just a sound coming from a mouth, that it didn't mean anything. But when she laughed, it meant something to him he couldn't put into words.

And that brought him to what to say next. It was rare for Itachi to find himself at a loss for words, but when her laugh had quieted he had no idea what to say. A quiet formed around the two.

Itachi swallowed. The book underneath his arm suddenly became apparent to him. He had been studying for a moment like this.

Maria looked at him with a confused expression. He felt a thump in his chest.

"Wear your hair up tonight, I like the back of your neck." He said, directly quoting from chapter 3, page 54.

Maria's eyes widened. "...what?"

"I, hn," Itachi glanced to the side, breaking eye contact. That was definitely not how the female responded in the book. "...If you cannot understand that, then you are far simpler than I imagined."

"I'm not even sure you understand, Itachi." Her head crooked to the side slightly. "Are you planning to assassinate me? Stab me in the neck?"

"What? Of course not."

"Then why did you say that so... creepily? You're acting really weird."

Itachi scoffed, but did not reply.

Maria sighed dramatically. "Boys are so confusing..." She muttered.

"If you must make me spell it out for you..." Itachi began, "I was trying to give you a compliment."

Maria's eyes widened again, but before he could read her expression she had turned from him. "Geez," She muttered, beginning to walk away. "Next time just say I look pretty."

Itachi watched her walk away. His chest felt odd. As did his stomach. He released the breath he realized he had been holding.

* * *

Maria died. Not really, but she might as well have. Walking back to her house she was basically a ghost floating through the streets. In third person she watched herself.

The back of her neck? A compliment?

Someone must have taken over Itachi's body. That's the only explanation. It couldn't be that far of a stretch, they had travelled through dimensional planes after all. Who know's how that could affect someone's mind?

But last night did happen. It truly did.

Maria grew hot and she bit her lip. It was like her body and mind were a record player, they both kept repeating the sensations over and over. Was it selfish of her to want to spend tonight in his arms as well?

She might get the chance too, especially since they would be going to that festival together. Who knew what would happen? Their conversation replayed in her mind and she stopped mid walk.

She had never given him a response.

Turning quickly, she began to jog back to where he had been sitting, but when the bench came into her view it was empty. A sinking feeling hit her gut.

She wanted to go with him.


	28. To Retreat

**AN** : :) have fun, let me know what you think

* * *

 **28**

 **To Retreat**

* * *

"Sakura, my lipstick! Hurry! It's on the counter by my toothbrush, hurry!" Maria hopped on one leg, pulling up a pair of tights. The black dress bounced with her form. A spiral of loose hair sprang from her tightly wound bun.

Sakura darted across the room hitting the slightly open bathroom door with her shoulder, bursting into the room. "Got it!" she screamed, her hand appearing and flinging the red lipstick with deadly accuracy.

By some miracle, Maria caught it with one hand while the other finished the Dance of the Tights.

"My God, I can't believe he just disappeared like that! Actually, I can believe it. I knew I wouldn't be able to find him. I knew it!" Maria stuck back the piece of hair and tried to calm her shaking hand so she could apply her lipstick in the mirror that laid on the ground among the mess of clothes. "God forbid I try to find him to say I want to go with him! Dammit, if I can't find him tonight I'm going home right then and there!"

Sakura muttered to herself, her voice trembling while she obsessed over her flowery Kimono in the bathroom. "Have to be cool… be cool… oh god... S-sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura, we are female warriors. No man stands a chance!" Maria's grip on the lipstick tightened. "No Uchiha stands a chance!"

Was she trying to convince the young girl, or herself?

The festival had started 10 minutes ago, but they were still fretting over their appearance. The apartment was trashed. Clothes and makeup items cluttered every countertop, the floor only slightly cleaner.

Maria had spent the entire day searching for the elusive Uchiha but he was nowhere to be found. She had happened upon Sakura in the town, and in hysterics explained her situation. Sakura, with a red face, agreed to accompany Maria to the festival in the off chance Itachi would show up there. As well as Sasuke.

They were on an Uchiha hunting mission.

Maria screamed at her reflection. "This color makes me look like a damned clown!" She threw the lipstick across the floor.

Sakura screamed at her own reflection. "My forehead! Oh, my forehead!" she rushed out from the bathroom, and in near tears, fell down on to her knees next to Maria. "What do we do, what do we dooo?"

Maria's gaze steeled. She stared at herself for a long time in the mirror. Sakura leaned in closer. "M-Maria-"

"We fight Sakura," Maria grasped the girl's shoulders. "We fight like hell. We take every opportunity. And we never, never give up! Now stand up!"

The rose together.

"You look incredible." Maria said firmly, still holding her shoulders. Sakura blushed. "You're going to knock him dead."

"Y-you too… you're hair looks great like that."

" _Wear your hair up tonight…"_

A furious blush rose on Maria's face, tinting the top of her ears. As much as she wanted to say she hadn't put her hair up for him, she had done it. There was no doubting it. Unaware of this fact, Sakura tilted her head to the side in questioning. "You okay…?"

Maria coughed. "Yes! Yes of course."

It only took another 20 minutes for the girls to finish their pre-festival ceremony. In this time their nerves had slightly calmed. Slightly. Maria now was hyper aware of her hair, and Sakura was… well, always had been, aware of her forehead. In a feeble attempt to hide it she had pulled down some shorter strands to make a mock bang.

They both stood in front of Maria's door, ready to face the war that was their love life.

No. Maria didn't love him. She clenched her fists in defiance. A crush, yes, maybe… maybe! But definitely not love. She would never love him. Not an Uchiha. Too much baggage.

"Let's go," Maria said after five minutes of standing at the door. Sakura nodded, adding no words to Maria's declarance (?). When she opened the door a cold breeze blew in, stealing away what little warmth Maria had. A few snowflakes fluttered in. Maria groaned. "A winter festival! Winter!"

Sakura shut the door while Maria hastily put on a pair of warmer leggings under her dress and a jacket on.

"Okay…" Maria said grudgingly, " lets go now."

And off they went.

Soft glowing lamps lined the streets, children running with decorative masks twirled around the two walking. The festival was small, but heartily filled. Vendors were scattered along the road and called to passerbyers. Sakura and Maria paid them no mind however, their eyes were focused in their hunt for two familiar faces.

"Any luck?" Sakura asked, keeping her focus on the small pockets of gathered people. Maria shook her head.

No luck at all. Maria sighed. She was trying to keep her spirits up, and not just for herself. She glanced down to the pink haired girl walking beside her. Sakura had gone all out on herself and honestly looked stunning, quite a few boys had stolen looks at her. And yet she was oblivious to them all.

"Sakura, you must have been pretty popular at the academy." Maria said, watching another boys gaze linger on the pinkette.

"I guess… me and Ino were always competing in looks. The last few years at the academy I got a few love confessions."

Maria whistled. "A few, eh? Did you accept any of them?"

Sakura smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. "No. Ever since I was young I had my eyes set on Sasuke…" She looked up to Maria. "How about you, Maria-san?"

Maria waved a hand across her face. "Ah, a boyfriend here and there. Nothing serious. None of them really worked out."

Sakura pursed her lips, and a blush Maria couldn't tell from the cold or embarrassment found her face. "Have you… had your first kiss?"

Maria's eyes widened. "My first… kiss."

Sakura nodded eagerly.

"Well, when I was fourteen I had been dating a boy for a week or so. We kissed at a school basketball match…"

"Basketball?" Sakura whispered in slight questioning.

"I mean, it didn't really have any emotion or 'love' in it. I guess I kind of regret it." Maria hummed, looking down to the perplexed girl. "Sorry, basketball is… a game where you throw a ball into this hoop thing…"

Sakura pointed behind Maria. "Kind of like that thing there?"

Maria turned. A small stand was tucked back off the sidewalk. Hoops lined the back wall and small bean bags were on display in a large container.

"Not… really. It could be fun to play that but we still have to find-"

"Sasuke teme! You're not gonna beat me at this!"

"I've beaten you at every other one so far, idiot."

A scream of frustration came from Naruto, who was head to head with one of the girls targets.

Half of the mission completed.

Maria shoved Sakura forward. "It's your time to shine," she whispered as Sakura tensed. "Knock 'em dead."

An intense focus crossed her face, bringing her eyebrows down and hardening her lips into a line. She moved forward. "Naruto! Sasuke-kun!"

Maria smirked, hanging back and watching the boys turn. Naruto was star struck almost immediately, no surprise there. Sasuke's gaze lingered but no emotions crossed his face.

 _"Stay strong, Sakura!"_

"Yo."

Maria jumped at the sudden voice behind her. She spun quickly and came face to face with a familiar person, but not the one she was searching for. Kakashi waved lazily.

"Kakashi, you came to the festival?" Maria asked, crossing her arms and leaning forward a bit.

"I did, had to accompany someone here…"

Maria frowned. "Where is he."

Kakashi waved a hand in front of his face. "I came with Naruto and Sasuke. I didn't think it would be a good idea to let them go alone, and they needed some fun…"

Marias shoulders dropped, her harsh expression softening. "Oh, right. Sorry."

"But, Itachi did tag along." his eyes fixated on something behind Maria. "speak of the devil."

Maria turned. Itachi had stopped, staring at her with an incredulous expression. Like the last festival he wore his hair in a high ponytail. Flecks of snow had caught in his midnight black hair, and some had landed on his cheeks and eyelashes. A blush from the cold tinted his nose and cheeks.

Of course, he looked absolutely amazing.

"Itachi-san!" She said, her voice giving away her nervousness with its heightened pitch. "I've been looking for you… to tell you I wanted… I want… to come to the festival! But here I am, or here we are."

Itachi did not bat an eye, and only continued his gaze. "Forgive me, I was not aware."

Maria nodded. She looked for Kakashi to help ease the awkward conversation but he had fallen back to the hoop both where Sasuke and Naruto were locked in a match to the death. She cursed him mentally, but resigned to her fate and turned back to Itachi.

"So, you came with Kakashi and the boys?" she asked half-heartedly.

Itachi nodded. "Yes, we arrived a little while ago."

"I'm glad you're spending time with Sasuke." Maria said, smiling carefully.

Itachi's eyes closed. "... as am I."

"Argh! Sasuke teme, you _cheater!_ "

Naruto's loud voice called out over the murmur of the crowd. Sakura's joyous laughter rang in the background. Maria watched the group with a soft smile. Sasuke held a stuffed penguin, smirking at a twitching Naruto. Sakura stared at Sasuke endearingly while Kakashi leaned against the counter top, a lazy smile twisting the fabric of his mask. Maria's smile began to fade. For the first time in a while, she felt completely out of place in this world that wasn't her own.

"Shall we join them?"

"huh?" Maria turned back to Itachi, who had already taken a step forward to pass her and head towards the game stand. She hesitated for a moment but caught up with him easily.

"Itachi-san… I couldn't beat him…" Naruto stared at the ground.

"I told you earlier, focus only on yourself and your own techniques. Do not watch Sasuke."

Sasuke's sharp glare snapped up to Itachi. The older brother looked calmly down. "Do you want some tips as well, little brother?"

An electric tension filled the air. Maria almost took a step back.

"I can win without your help, Itachi."

"Very well, however…" Itachi picked up a ball from a basket. "Could you win against me?"

A dark smirk crossed Sasuke. "I've been training my entire life to beat you."

"Then let's see if your training payed off."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and he passed the penguin to Sakura, whose face exploded with shades of red. "M-m-me?"

"Just take it, Sakura. Don't be annoying about it."

Marias eyes narrowed. Was that a faint blush on Sasuke's face? Naruto screamed in frustration, Kakashi waved at him to try and keep him settled. "I have to win Sakura something too!"

"It's okay Naruto, I'm sure you'll get the chance…" Maria said. She kept her eyes on the older Uchiha, who seemed to be examining the hoops.

The vendor explained the rules; manage to throw the balls into the small hoops and you get a prize, depending on how many you get in. Sheepishly, the vendor confessed the game wasn't intended for nin, and that they would probably find it incredibly easy.

And they did. After 30 balls thrown neither brother had missed one hoop.

Naruto had lost interest, Kakashi had pulled out a book. The only ones still watching was Sakura and Maria, each silently rooting for their own boys.

Naruto's stomach rumbled loudly. "Hungry…" he muttered, his eyes glazing over. "Kakashi sensei… lets go get food."

Kakashi's eyes peered out from over his book. He hummed in contemplation, then gave Maria and Itachi a one over. "Alright. Maria, meet us at Ichiraku's when this Uchiha match is over. We can have some drinks."

Maria swore she saw a glimmer in Kakashi's eyes. "Sure," she said tentatively, then looked back to the boys, "if this match ever ends."

Kakashi chuckled then left with an incredibly pleased Naruto.

Maria turned back to the never-ending-death-by-hoop Uchiha pride match. Sakura was still highly invested in it, and was clutching the penguin to her chest for dear life.

Maria was watching, but not really the match. Her eyes kept wandering back to Itachi. His forearms flexed with each throw, large hands effortlessly and gracefully picking up the balls one after another and tossing them. He moved like fluid. His eyes locked on his targets, his black hair swaying gently with his movements… his lips slightly parted… slight fog rising when he breathed out… they looked soft. Maria licked her lips.

Itachis gaze broke and flicked to her for a split second before returning to the match. Her heart raced. Had he noticed her ogling him?

"Hey, you're Sakura, from the academy right? Remember me? I was in class 2-A… right across the hall…"

A boy appeared next to Sakura, smiling at her brightly. Her concentrated gaze on the match broke. "Huh?" she muttered, looking over the boy. "oh, Ryunosuke, right?"

The boys smile widened. "I'm flattered to have such a cute girl remember me."

Marias eyes widened to saucers. Sakura shuffled awkwardly on her feet, giving the boy a half smile and nervous laugh.

"Hey, lets go do something!" He said, seemingly oblivious to her aversion.

"N-no…"

"what, you came here with somebody?"

"No, but I-"

Sasuke suddenly stood next to Sakura, still holding a ball in his hand. "Take the hint."

Sakura's eyes widened, a blush spreading across her face. The boys eyes narrowed. "sheesh, fine…" He waved them off and stalked away, head hanging lower and hands stuffed in his pockets.

Sakura turned ro Sasuke. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke scoffed. "He was distracting me."

"So, that means Itachi won?" Maria asked.

Sasuke's glare could kill. "No. He hasn't won anything yet."

Itachi placed the ball he held back in the basket. "Next time we will finish this match Sasuke."

Sasuke hn'd and stalked ahead of the group, Sakura hot on his heels. Itachi and Maria followed them a little ways back, all headed towards Ichiraku's.

Soft snow fell slowly, the large flakes melting as they hit the ground. There was no breeze but the air still had a chill to it. Misty breath from the festival goers rose into the air. Small ice sculptures were dotted around the streets, the glow from the hanging lanterns playing off their surfaces. Children laughed as they hid behind the thin parts and distorted their faces.

Maria and Itachi walked side by side. Neither one spoke to each other. Up ahead, it looked like Sakura was trying (and failing) to get responses out of Little Uchiha. Maria took a calming breath. She was going to have to try too.

"About last night…" she began, "I'm sorry if I crossed any boundaries."

Itachi looked down to her, but his stoic expression did not change nor did he falter. "You did," he started, "but I did not mind it."

"Oh." Maria said quietly, wholeheartedly not expecting that reaction. "T-that's good then."

Itachi looked away from her. "For that matter, I don't think I would mind it if it happened again."

"Oh." Maria repeated, now dumbstruck.

Sakura turned and met eyes with Maria, giving her an embarrassed smile. She still held the penguin close to her chest. Sasuke paused when he noticed she wasn't paying attention to him, and he also looked back to Maria and Itachi.

Maria swallowed. "I wouldn't mind either." she said softly.

Ichiraku's came into view. It was packed but they had no trouble finding the boisterous Naruto. He was three bowls deep when they got their seats, Kakashi just finishing his first. They ate together in an awkward state of limbo of friends, no one truly knowing how to talk to one another. The two girls kept their tabs on their Uchiha's, and soon the festival quieted down. By that time, Kakashi had successfully managed to convince Itachi to have two… or three drinks. Maria was not so easy to convince, but still had her share.

She hiccuped, then covered her mouth and excused herself.

Naruto yawned. "Time to go home…" he muttered, patting his stomach and gazing lovingly over his five completed bowls of Ramen.

Sakura stifled a yawn, and Maria could make out a slight tiredness in the young Uchiha.

"Sakura-chan, lemme walk you home." Naruto said, turning to the pinkette.

She held the penguin closer to her. "You live in the opposite direction, idiot."

Naruto frowned. "I don't min-"

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Sakura exclaimed in a hurry, "We can do something tomorrow!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well… okay then. See ya guys."

Everyone said their goodbyes as Naruto stumbled off into the darkness. Silence found its way into the group, now that their main source of conversation had departed. Sakura stifled another yawn. Maria looked down to her. "Sakura, maybe you should head home before your face falls into your ramen."

Sakura opened her eyes up wider, and tried to hide her glance at Sasuke. "I'm fine." she said quickly, sitting up straighter.

Sasuke ignored them and continued his bored stare.

Sakura caught this stare and deflated. She rose from her seat, still holding the penguin close. "You're probably right," she said with a laugh. "See you later, Sasuke-kun." She held the penguin back out to him, finished with her job of holding onto it.

Sasuke made no moves to take it back.

Itachi looked down at his little brother. "You live in the same direction as she does." he said swiftly.

Sasuke bristled at this, but stood all the same. "I know." he said, turning to Sakura and walking past her. "Let's go.

Sakura's eyes widened, and she hesitated for a moment. But her feet caught up with her mind and she hurried to join his side. They walked off together under the street lamps, Sakura still holding the penguin.

Maria leaned on her palm, smiling at the two. "Awww," she cooed. "So cute. You're a great wingman, Itachi-san."

Itachi hn'd, and rose his glass to take a sip.

Kakashi also rose his glass. "So, your house or his tonight, Maria?"

She coughed loudly. "Excuse me?"

Kakashi ignored the stare Itachi was giving him. His eyes twinkled a mischievous light, but his smile was innocent. Maria was frozen to her seat. "I… I don't know. Maybe my house. Maybe his… It doesn't really matter, does it?" she began to ramble, and really started to feel the effects of the booze. Her face flushed and her cheeks became warm. It was part alcohol, part embarrassment.

Itachi rose from his seat. "I think that's it for tonight." he said, pushing in his chair and laying his hand on the back of Maria's.

When his fingers brushed against her back she suppressed a shiver.

"Yes." she mumbled, grabbing her purse and laying out some money on the table. "It's pretty late now."

Kakashi sighed, swishing the alcohol in his cup. "Retreating, Maria?"

She gave a quick glare to the man but did not respond to the quip. "Goodnight Kakashi!"

Itachi and Maria walked back to her house in silence. Her heart throbbing loudly in her chest the entire time.

The house was not magically clean by the time they got back. Itachi had given Maria a look, which she brushed off with a blush. Before she could make any moves he had taken the couch and told Maria that she would be sleeping in the bed tonight. Disappointment rose in her stomach. She had wanted to spend the night with him but…

She stood in the dark and empty bedroom and sighed. She wouldn't push anything. With her mind humming and eyes slightly blurred, she made her bed and climbed in.

She could not sleep.

Maria tossed and turned, and it was not because of the alcohol. Her mind spun over what Kakashi had said about her. "Retreat…" she muttered, finally having enough of the constant inner dialogue in her head, and sat up in bed. "I never retreat."

She uncovered herself and stood, moving towards the door. When she opened it she was greeted with Itachi rising from the couch.

She paused. "I… must have woken you. I'm sorry. I just, you know…"

Itachi stayed standing. He watched Maria with an intense focus. "Of course. Kakashi was drunk, he didn't know what he was saying."

"Oh yeah, totally." Maria said, laughing in relief. "Completely wasted." A silence formed between them. Maria looked to the ground, avoiding Itachi's gaze. "Alright, then… goodnight?" She shrugged with a small laugh, backing towards her door.

Itachi hesitated. "...Yes. Goodnight."

Maria shut the door behind her but did not move. She leaned against it and closed her eyes. She lifted a hand to her heart. It beat unsteadily. He looked like he wanted to say something to her, but of course, he kept himself guarded. Her eyes opened steadily. She knew the only way to get him to open up would be to push at least a little bit. It's what she did last night after all.

The clock's ticking seemed to grow louder with each passing second. The room, filled with darkness, was flooded with moonlight as a cloud broke. Maria turned and opened the door.

Itachi stood a mere foot away. Maria moved back, her heart rate skyrocketing. The moonlight shone against his face, lighting his features. His eyes did not blink, they did not move as she met his gaze. His lips parted slightly. They both moved at the same time and closed the distance between their bodies.

Itachi held her just between her neck and head, pulling her in closer. Maria wrapped her arms around his shoulders, melting into his body, his touch, his mouth. Feverish deep kisses soared her high, making her body float and heat. His free hand held her waist, holding her steady against him.

He pushed her back into the room, down to the bed where they made no stops in ravishing each other. Her hands reached for more, running down his arms, feeling the biceps contract against her greedy fingertips. His mouth moved against her own, opening her up and filling her with his taste.

One of his hands found its way to the hem of her dress and pulled up, revealing her goosebump ridden thighs and subjecting them to the mercy of his touch. His fingertips touched her infuriatingly lightly. She arched into him and squeezed her thighs together, begging him for more with her intensity. He pulled her dress up higher. Maria lifted her body as Itachi effortlessly slid the black dress off. She pulled on his shirt which he easily removed. The breath spent away from each other while removing their clothes was two moments too long. They always came back to each others mouths, and now their bodies moved against each others, soaking in each others heat.

Fireworks exploded in the sky and filled the room with vibrant flashes of colors. They broke apart for air, the only noise in the room their pants and the soft explosions of the fireworks. Red and blue and green flashes lit Itachi's face. He hovered above her, arms on each side of her body. She breathed heavily, sweat running down her forehead.

"You wore your hair up." He said softly, another firework exploding.

Maria nodded. "Is that why this is happening?" She asked.

Itachi smirked. "It might have had something to do with it."

She smiled at him. "I'm glad I did it then."


End file.
